Lilly
by Tozzyoby
Summary: When Booth sees Brennan's affectionate side his mind begins to wander as they work on a case. Plenty of BB fluff later on and hopefully some kind of case plot also and of course a Wedding! Updated at last!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**!

Dr. Temperance Brennan was a highly motivated individual; a fact that was well evidenced by the professional success she had achieved at an extraordinarily young age. However, today she was not feeling particularly motivated as she sat back in her office chair, eyes closed, pondering exactly what task she should attempt next. She was exhausted both physically and mentally; the last few months had really taken it out of her and she was beginning to realise the extent to which she had been affected.

Sensing movement in her doorway she reluctantly opened a wary eye and saw Booth leaning against the doorframe pre-emptively armed with one of his best charm smiles.

"Dreaming of me Bones?" He asked, charm smile morphing in to a wry, schoolboy grin.

" No" Brennan answered sharply, somewhat bemused by the question. "What is it you want Booth?" She asked, sitting forward in her chair and propping her head up with her hands.

"well…" he began, before being cut of by a rampaging little girl running past him at speed and throwing herself at Brennan. He watched, unsure of what was going on, as Brennan stood from her chair and scooped the child up into her arms in one fluid motion. Her face wore a smile he had never seen, she was grinning from ear to ear and her eyes sparkled as she held the child in her arms.

The blonde haired girl looked up adoringly at Brennan and shrieked "Daddy is getting married, you have to come, please come Tempe it's going to be so much fun there's going to be cake and dancing and lots of people to play with"

"Oh is he now" Brennan answered, absent-mindedly tucking a wisp of the little girl's hair behind her ear whilst admiring just how much she had grown since they had last met.

"Yes indeed" came a voice from behind Booth. Booth stepped aside feeling that he was very much in the way but too intrigued by this new side of Brennan's personality to excuse himself and leave her in peace. Booth looked at the figure from which the voice came, he was a tall man, not particularly well built, dark hair and dressed in a navy suit, his tie loosened and collar buttons undone.

"Hi I'm James," the man said extending his hand to Booth. Booth shook his hand vigorously sizing the man up.

"I'm sorry" Brennan said putting the little girl down by her side. She promptly took her hand and walked over to where Booth and James were standing. "James this is Special Agent Seeley Booth, he's kind of my partner we try and maintain a link between the FBI and the Jeffersonian to help solve cases, Booth this is James my best friend from college and his daughter Lilly my God daughter"

"But you're not religious Bones, how can you have a god daughter" Booth questioned, raising an eyebrow and immediately regretting asking such a personal question in front of people he'd never met..

Before she could answer James interjected "I didn't give her a choice that is how. Surely by now you have worked out that offering Tempe choices is always a bad thing. She has to be told if you want to get anywhere with her"

Booth smiled in acknowledgement at James as Brennan slapped him across the arm and chastised him for saying such things. At which point Angela, ears tuned to seek out any form of excitement in the Lab, appeared over James' shoulder.

"James!" She squealed closing the space between them in a flourish and kissing him dramatically on both cheeks. "Long time no see! Where have you been hiding?" She turned towards Lilly and seamlessly crouched down to her level "and you young lady have grown up sooo much!" With this Angela drew her in to a bear hug and Booth watched amused as Lilly refused to let go of Brennan's hand.

"How old are you now anyway?" Angela asked pulling away from Lilly and standing to her full height.

"Seven and one quarter" Lilly answered emphasising the importance of the quarter in the way she said it.

"James is getting married" Brennan whispered loud enough for Angela to hear but quiet enough for James to miss the fact that this information had passed between the two women.

"Married?" Angela exclaimed "Oh James congratulations" She squealed throwing her arms around his neck. "Who is the lucky lady?" she asked as Brennan mentally kicked herself for not thinking to ask that question.

"Her name is Sarah, we met at my cousin's Wedding last year. She is a Pre school Teacher and the wedding is in two weeks time," He answered trying to pre-empt the barrage of questions that he knew Angela was about to throw his way. "Anyway…" he continued not pausing to let Angela start her interrogation "...Lilly and I have to go and sort out some Wedding things of course you are invited Ange please feel free to bring as many people as possible Sarah's family have invited their whole town so I am trying to balance things up a bit. I'll send you a proper invite tomorrow I just wanted to tell you all in person first".

With this James turned to Brennan placing his hands on her shoulders and moving his face inches from hers. "and you" he laughed "you are coming, I am hearing no excuses, you are going to bring your nice FBI friend, you are going to be my best man, well woman – hell you know what I mean and you and the lovely Angie are doing the photographs as I remember you are quite the photographer and with Angie's artistic talents they'll be perfect!"

Brennan moved to open he mouth but James silenced her by placing his finger across her lips "no arguing" he reaffirmed kissing her forehead before bending down to pick Lilly up. "You and I munchkin have a date" he said smiling at his daughter "say bye to Tempe, Angie and Mr Booth " he instructed walking towards the door.

"Seeley please" Booth corrected, a gesture James acknowledged with a nod

"Seeley it is then, say good bye Lilly" James instructed again

"Bye" she yelled obligingly waving at them over his shoulder.

"And remember" James shouted "No excuses Tempe!"

Before Brennan had time to digest all that had just happened Angela began dancing around her office in excitement "God I love that man Bren he's so...commanding! oh and a wedding I love weddings we'll have to go shopping!" she squealed exiting Brennan's office on a mission to find Hodgins and convince him to come to the wedding with her.

"oh god" Brennan muttered "She is going to be insufferable."

"You think?" Booth questioned mockingly "I never had you down as a photographer Bones."

"I'm not much of one really it's just something I enjoy, I used to do a lot when I was in college but now, well, it's pretty much just crime scenes"

Booth nodded wondering whether she had always been as emotionally unavailable as she seemed. He had assumed she had always been this work focussed and self-contained but her relationship with James made him wonder – when had she become the woman she is today?

"Well" Booth said breaking the silence "I didn't have you down as the god mother type either"

"You think I had a choice?" she smiled meeting his gaze and swiping a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"No I am guessing you didn't," he answered honestly brushing past her to slump down on the couch. He rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. God he was tired, more tired than he had realised.

"You ok?" Bones asked resting a hip on the edge of her desk and watching him with a worried expression on her face.

Booth ignored the question as he really didn't want to talk about it right now and somehow once he started talking to her she always managed to coax things out of him. He was just too tired to cope with that today, he would deal with his problems later, right now he was torn as to whether sleep beckoned more than interrogating Bones as to the exact nature of her relationship with James and Lilly. Curiosity won out and he opened an eye to see what she was doing and so as he could gauge her reaction to the questions he knew he was about to ask. "So you and James…" he began until he was met with a raised eyebrow and a sigh from his partner "are just friends" she answered.

"Good friends" he asked?

"The best" she answered missing the double entendre in Booth's question. "We met in college his then girlfriend was my room mate she was well, a bit of a wild child and hurt him very badly. She wound up Pregnant and was planning to abort the baby when James found out. He begged her to keep the child but she refused, eventually he offered her a fair amount of money to go through with the pregnancy and that seemed to bring out the compassionate side in her" Bones smirked playing with her earring "anyway she did have the baby a beautiful baby girl, Lilly, after that she took off with the money and last I heard she was living with some musician in California. She signed over all legal rights to James and has never shown any interesting seeing Lilly. James tried to keep in contact he sent pictures and letters but they were always returned unopened."

"That's a real shame," Booth commented sitting up in the chair a little more at ease with James' position in her life.

"Sort of" Brennan agreed accompanied by a half hearted nod "but her dad loves her, she is a very happy little girl and that to me is what's important."

"I thought you didn't like kids Bones" Booth said shifting in his seat yet again regretting his question as soon as he said it.

"I have never said that Booth" she answered defensively "I'm not heartless you know I just don't want kids of my own."

"Ok, Ok simmer down" Booth said standing up and walking over to her "No offence intended"

Brennan folded her arms across her chest and furrowed her brow staring at her feet refusing to meet his gaze.

"Come on Bones" he said touching her chin delicately with his outstretched fingers. "Come on look at me, I'm sorry" he smiled looking in to her eyes "I'm sorry"

"It's Ok" she responded backing away as best she could in the confines of her office.

Booth sensed her unease and took a few steps back. Why was she so scared of anything that even resembled intimacy? Booth decided a change of subject was necessary and he paced across the room to give her the space she so obviously craved.

"So, we have a case" He stated looking hopefully in her direction "it's a good one" he taunted, "I know you'll like it"

"Where" she asked tentatively

"Not far Virginia, if we head off now we can get the crime scene stuff done and have the bodies shipped back here for you to start on tomorrow"

"Bodies?" She asked trying to mask the excitement she felt every time he bought a new case to her.

"Yes three bodies all found in woodland, there is very little left of them but it would seem one is that of a child" He answered his eyes darting to the floor as he mentioned the child.

"How come you are on the case?" She asked trying to change the subject away from the victims as the fact that one was a child clearly affected Booth.

"Well" he began with a forced smile "First and foremost because of my sheer brilliance in terms of investigative genius, second I work with you and third…"

"No need for the third the second's all I need to know" she cut him off with a smile

"It's not the main reason though" He retorted trying to salvage some form of male pride.

"Of course not" she laughed as she brushed past him and through the door "Are you coming" she called stopping to stare at him, feet still planted where they were as she left the room.

He looked at her, the indignant expression on her face, and smiled to himself. She really was so different from any woman he had ever known and in many ways that was not a bad thing. She fascinated him and he was becoming increasingly aware that their relationship was not perhaps as professional as Cullen might like. However, he was not planning to over think things, besides Bones would never let anything happen between them. He was cut off mid thought as he was struck in the shoulder by a flying pen that came from Bones's direction.

"Come on" She nagged "we don't have all day and I have other things to do you know I'm not just hear for your disposal."

"Ok, ok I'm coming" he smiled picking up his jacket and jogging after her "Have you quite finished" He asked as he caught up with her.

"That depends," she teased looking up at him as he guided her through the door with his hand on the small of her back.

"Depends on what Bones?" He asked not really wanting to know the answer

"On whether I can drive." She stated bluntly making her way towards her car.

"No way Bones I'm not showing up in that thing" He moaned gesturing towards her car.

"I could drive yours," She suggested

"No way, look I'm driving and that's that Ok? I drive that's what I do you have other stuff I do the driving."

"What stuff?" she asked walking towards him and standing close to him much as James had done to her.

"You know bone stuff and umm" he started, a little flustered by her close proximity to him and secondarily flustered by the fact he was flustered by her closeness. "plus, you have to read the case history and you can't do that whilst driving now can you?" A look of achievement spread across his face as he realised he'd finally won the argument and regained his composure.

"Ok" She said taking a step towards his car "We can chat and you can drive"

"Great" he chimed opening the door for her before running round to the driver's side. He completely missed the significance of her inclusion of chat in the terms of their agreement. He started up the engine and reversed expertly out of the lot. As soon as he began to drive forwards Brennan sat forward in her seat looking expectantly at him.

"What?" he asked, unnerved by the childish grin that had spread across her face

"Can I have a gun?" She asked, eyes wide feigning innocence.

"No Bones, you can't we've been through this you have been charged with."

"I know, I know" she cut him off "But we have the whole way to Virginia to reach a compromise on it don't we!"

Oh god, Booth thought, he really was going to have to listen to her plead her case for the next few hours. He didn't know what was worse the fact that he had to listen to it or the fact that he was becoming increasingly aware of just how much he enjoyed their fights, games and most of all her company. It was going to be a long couple of days he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!**

They had been travelling for little over an hour when Brennan's 'reasoned argument' as to why it was truly essential for her to have a gun, was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

Booth cast his eyes to the skies and muttered a few words of thanks as she flipped open her phone and answered with a simple "Brennan". He loved how she did that, so direct, no formalities, no time wasted. It wasn't that she was rude, which was something people often wrongly assumed, she just took a number of things as implied. She didn't ask how people were because she figured if they wanted her to know they would volunteer the information, she didn't want to pry. In this respect he found their companionship easy, he only wished she would volunteer more information about herself.

Brennan smiled as she heard James' voice on the end of the line demanding that she promise again that she would be at his wedding. Brennan sighed a defeated sigh and promised she would indeed come, she would take the photos, she would wear something nice, an instruction she took a surprising amount of offence to, and a whole host of other promises. What caught her off guard was the insistence in his voice when he made his last request:

"You will bring your FBI guy too won't you Tempe?" He said in a tone that let her know he would not be taking no for an answer.

"Look James you know that's kind of awkward and I, I really don't know if that is a good idea I mean I'll be busy and it's not exactly fair is it? and…" She searched for more excuses not stopping to analyse exactly why she was making excuses.

"Tempe I am not taking no for an answer, he seems nice, you look comfortable with him and you are going to have a good time at my wedding. You need someone to dance with"

"I have Lilly" She exclaimed defensively.

"Even Lilly has a boyfriend", He returned her stubbornness and she knew she had little hope of winning this one and even less of an idea as to why she wanted to.

Why did James have such a fascination with making her bring Booth to the Wedding? They had barely met, it is not as if he has had enough time to come up with some kind of relationship conspiracy on his own. Where was this coming from? Angela she suddenly realised. Angela must have spoken with James about her unnatural obsession with foisting Booth and her together.

She let out a large sigh with the realisation that Angela was matchmaking again, enough for Booth to turn and look at her, a worried expression on his face. Brennan smiled nervously and turned away from him in embarrassment.

"Have you spoken to Angela about this James" She asked, through gritted teeth, in a low hushed voice. She did not truly know if she wanted to hear the answer.

"She cares about you Tempe, she is a good friend"

"I know she is James but that doesn't answer my question, she's meddling isn't she?" Brennan snatched a sideways glance at Booth who was focussed straight ahead on the road trying to suppress a grin. Yes, she thought, he really does know what I'm talking about. The thought of him realising that her friends were conspiring to get them together made her cheeks flush and she hoped that he hadn't noticed or had attributed it to the stifling heat. She didn't want him getting any ideas.

"Look James I've got to go but I'll call you later"

"Promise?" He asked

"Promise" She laughed, more out of nerves than amusement as she hung up the phone.

Booth looked at his partner squirming in the seat next to him searching for a way to start a conversation that would not involve having to recount the embarrassing conversation she had just had. It made his smile widen to think about how embarrassed she was and it touched his heart that two people so close to her could be so keen on them getting together. He didn't know what to make of it but one thing was for sure Brennan didn't exactly seem pleased.

"So, I guess you are being nagged then" he stated turning to smile at her.

"Why do people feel the need to nag me Booth? Do I really come across as that out of touch with basic human interaction?" She leaned back in her seat closing her eyes and arching her back trying to make herself a little more comfortable.

Booth watched her fidget, uncomfortable physically and mentally, she seemed uncharacteristically vulnerable of late and he was unsure what he could do to make her feel better.

"I'll take that as a yes then" She snapped, turning to look out of the window busying herself with taking in her surroundings rather than contemplating other people's views of her.

"No Bones not at all… that is not a yes. You don't come across as out of touch. Well you do, kind of but you're not" He stammered, knowing what he meant to say and realising what he meant was not being understood in the slightest.

"Don't worry about it Booth" she sulked, sounding a little more hurt than she had intended. She reprimanded herself for sounding so weak and in need of people's approval. She didn't need anyone.

"Look Bones, that's not what I meant", Brennan started to interrupt before Booth raised his voice to ensure she did not have the opportunity to cut him off and turn him into the bad guy in this situation "What I meant was that yes, you can come across as a bit detached but the people that matter, the people that know you and care about you know that you are not. But we also know that given half the chance you will avoid doing anything that remotely resembles fun. Not because you don't care but because you do, because you care about John Doe 3856 more than you care about you. Give yourself some credit and give your friends credit too." Booth tightened his grip on the steering wheel in frustration; nothing ever gets through to her does it. He had no idea what to say, she was such a difficult woman to understand.

The tension was unbearable and Brennan realised that she was taking her upset out on Booth unfairly. He hadn't meant to offend her she was just being overly sensitive. She hated that fact, she wasn't the sensitive type and this kind of emotional outburst was simply not how she wanted to behave or how she wanted to feel. She felt the need to say something to him, to break the silence, to tell him that she understood and that she was sorry. But the only words she could utter were a simple "Thanks Booth".

"That's Ok" he replied, a little taken a back by the fact she actually seemed to understand what he was trying to get at. He was learning to speak her language he thought to himself. He relaxed back in to his seat and removed his right hand from the wheel. He softly placed his hand on hers as it rested on her thigh. "Any time" he said earnestly, suddenly a little unnerved by their physical contact. He hadn't thought about what he was doing as he initiated the contact and it was only when she did not move to remove his hand that he realised exactly what he had done. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before returning his to the steering wheel confused about how natural it felt just to touch her.

Brennan sat at his side completely oblivious to any significance his touch may have beyond that of a friend. That is not to say she didn't feel a certain spark between them but she surmised that his gesture was of a friendly nature and she did not entertain the thought for a second that he could possibly think of her as anything more than a friend. They had a platonic relationship, she told herself, and it was only natural that she might feel an elevated sense of closeness with him, after all, he had saved her life and he did always seem to be there when she needed someone to talk to. He had played the hero on a number of occasions and it is a basic human reaction to seek out those who are strong for protection. Not that she couldn't protect herself, she thought, but biologically it was natural for women to seek out strong males – that explains her feelings for him. Brennan became increasingly uncomfortable with her thought processes, since when did she feel the need to justify her feelings towards Booth, in fact since when did she have feelings for Booth?

Booth watched Brennan out the corner of his eye, as she remained silent. She was clearly thinking hard about something, her forehead creased and she busied her fingers with fiddling with the edge of the folder she was holding. He cursed himself for making her so uncomfortable. Why did he have to do that? It was always one step forward and two steps back with her and the frustration of this was really getting to him.

Brennan appeared to snap out of whatever thoughts she was having and turned to face him her face wearing a newly honed charm smile of her own.

"Booth" she ventured, her smile widening

"Yes" he answered a little wary of where this was going

"Can I have a gun…Please?" She knew this would annoy him but this was exactly what she intended to do, to return the atmosphere in the car to the jovial nature with which they started out this journey.

"No Bones you can't and if you bring this up one more time I swear I will shoot you"

"See it is for situations like that which I need a gun to protect myself, you know crazed FBI Agents have shown a tendency to want to kill me"

"I know Bones" Booth answered with a slightly more serious tone "but I tell you what if you are concerned about your safety you can always stay back in the lab"

Brennan was cross with herself for falling into that line of argument. There was no way to get out of this one. She resigned herself to a loss of this round and began flipping through the case history as she originally intended to do during their journey.

"Admit it Bones I got you on that one didn't I?" Booth leaned closer to her, bumping his shoulder against hers, "Come on admit it I won that argument, credit where it's due!"

"Booth can't you see I'm trying to work here?" she sniped, burying her head in mounds of paper work.

"Oh that's the way you want to play it is it?" he teased, "Ok I get it, you're a sore loser, I can let it ride you know, save your pride and all – no problem."

"I'm not a sore loser Booth I haven't lost this argument I am just putting it on a break as we have work to do – remember?"

"So you are saying we are on a break?" He said mockingly, clutching his hand to his heart melodramatically.

"I don't know what that means" she responded with characteristic ignorance of pop culture references.

"Never mind Bones" Booth smiled to himself, "It doesn't matter."

For the rest of the journey they fell in to a comfortable silence as Brennan absorbed herself with the case history. She was so focussed on her work she failed to notice her partner sneaking glances at her admiring the serious expression on her face. She was so beautiful when she was angry and even more beautiful when she immersed herself in their work. Booth loved the fact that she had an unconventional approach when it came to all things he associated with femininity, she did not fuss in the way most women did. He couldn't figure out whether she simply did not see beauty as relevant, whether she considered everything beautiful or whether she honestly just didn't think about it. He tended to think the latter as he doubted that she wasted much time worrying about how she or other people looked. He admired that in her, she tended to see people for what they were rather than the masks they put on each day, she saw the core architecture. Ok, he admitted, sometimes she could be way off base but mainly her instincts, even if she didn't believe in them, were right. He trusted her judgement and he understood that she had been hurt so many times it was natural for her to be defensive and move herself away from situations where she might get hurt.

Booth's mind drifted to thinking about James once again. How had be managed to get so close to her? Was she just easier going when they met? Or was there something more going on? His gut told him that Bones and James had only ever been friends but he had to admit that he felt a flash of jealously when it came to how close they were. Why wouldn't she let him that close he wondered? He was very intrigued by this new side of her and he really hoped that she would ask him to go to the wedding. He didn't want to interfere but he wanted to see more of this side of her. Lilly seemed to bring out the best in her, she seemed relaxed in her presence.

With that thought he pulled into the parking lot of the motel he had booked for them earlier that morning. This morning he thought, it felt like a week ago. Brennan snapped the folder shut as he turned of the engine and exited the car with an unusual pace. She stood by the passenger door trying to stretch her back out; she was surprised at just how stiff she was.

Booth watched her stretch and chastised himself for admiring the curves of her body. He was captivated by the small part of her hips and stomach exposed as she stretched her arms over her head. I really need to snap out of this he thought, it's probably just because I'm over tired, sleep deprivation does strange things to a man.

He walked around the car and took his place by her side as they entered the lobby of the motel. The cool air hit him like a wall and he congratulated himself on his choice of motel. They booked in and headed up to their rooms, which were conveniently next to each other. As he reached the doorway Brennan turned to him and placed her hand on his arm making his muscles tense involuntarily.

"Look Booth you seem exhausted, why don't you stay here, get some sleep and I'll go down to the crime scene myself."

"Bones, I appreciate your concern but we really need to make a move on this case. Cullen wants it resolved and plus I cant have this case dragging on you have a wedding to go to."

She smiled back at him appreciating what he was saying but remaining concerned as to his physical state.

"Ok" she conceded, "Just let me have a shower to wake myself up and we'll make a move"

"Great idea" he responded opening the door to his room.

"Booth" she called, stopping him in his tracks "do you want to go to the wedding to?"

"Do you want me to?" he answered, looking hopefully at her for some kind of encouragement.

"Well I mean it's a wedding they are usually pretty boring, and I'll be busy and you won't really know many people so I'll understand if you don't want to"

"But do you want me to?" he asked again needing her to say that she did.

"Would I have asked you if I didn't?" she retorted

"Well that depends"

"Upon what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Upon just how much you are being nagged."

"I'd like you to come, because I'd like you to come no other reason" she stated defensively.

"Ok" he replied with a broad grin "I'll be there with bells on"

"Bells on?" she questioned.

"Figure of speech Bones, come on hurry up we have a crime scene to get to"

"Ok, ok, I'm gone" she said, entering her room and closing the door tightly behind her.

Booth stood in his doorway for a second looking at the spot where she just was. He was triumphant that she had asked him and it would seem it was not just because of coercion from James and Angela. He chuckled to himself as he entered his own room forgetting to remind himself not to think of her in anyway other than as a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me 

Brennan had showered and was about to go and hurry Booth along when her cell rang. She took the cell from her pocket an answered it in her usual fashion as she perched herself on the corner of her bed.

"Sweetie", she heard as she flipped open her cell, "How's it going?"

"Fine Ange, we were just grabbing a shower before heading down to the crime scene"

"We?" Angela tried to clarify, momentarily enjoying the opportunity to tease Brennan and hopefully sow some seeds in her mind that would blossom later.

"Yes we Ange, we both needed to shower, separately I might add for your benefit, the temperature is unbearable even at this time of the evening". Tempe lay back across the bed, closing her eyes for a second before fighting her overwhelming tiredness again.

"So…" Angela continued "James' wedding is going to be fantastic you know. Apparently there going to be tonnes of people and lots of yummy single men to have fun with"

"I think we'll be a little busy with the photos Ange"

"All work and no play Bren… there'll be plenty of time for socialising in the evening. Plus I've just spoken to James and we are having dinner with him tomorrow night Ok? So you have to make sure you are back in time."

"How come Ange, is something wrong?" Brennan asked, concerned as to why they would be meeting up.

"No Bren, nothing is wrong, sometimes you know people like to go out and have a meal and maybe a few drinks with their friends. You know laugh, smile that sort of thing." Angela paused waiting for a response and when it became clear she was not going to get one she decided to fill Brennan in on exactly who would be at this dinner "Of course James and I will be there tomorrow, his fiancé Sarah, his brothers Pete and Richard, that guy you went to college with…what's his name Nick?"

"Nick" Brennan repeated in confirmation nodding her head.

"Yep Nick too it should be a nice fun night ok?"

"Ok" Brennan responded not wanting to sound unwilling as it would be nice to see them but she remained concerned that she did not want to feel under pressure to rush through this case in order to be able to go to this meal. No matter how much she cared about her friends she could not let her social life impede upon her work. It would not be fair on the victims or their families if their chance for justice was missed because she was rushing to see friends.

"You still there sweetie?"

"Yes Ange, sorry I'm just tired that's all. Tomorrow should be fun. What time do you need me back?"

"Well" Angela thought, dinner was at 8 so she'd have to be back by 7 at the latest in order to get ready. "I need you back by 5 at the latest" she said breezily sure that Brennan couldn't possibly be more than two hours late which would ensure they would have plenty of time to get suitably dressed up.

"Ok Ange, I promise I'll be back by 5. We are going to the crime scene in a minute but seeing as we intend to be back early tomorrow I doubt I'll be shipping much back to the lab that will arrive before I do."

"Well you are not working on it tomorrow night Bren, no chance we are going out!" Angela was determined to give Brennan no excuses for backing out of this one.

"I know Ange I already promised what more do you want?" Brennan was a little sharper than she intended.

Angela thought about what Brennan had just said and searched her mind for ways to imply she should bring Booth without actually saying it. Her thought process was cut off as Booth knocked on Brennan's door.

"Bones" he shouted as he knocked on the door "you decent?"

"Yes" she shouted back "just push the door it's not locked", she sat up on the bed not wanting him to see that she was tired.

"Why doesn't that surprise me Bones? You really should learn to lock…." He barged through the door looking slightly more awake. His smile faded to a quiet look of apology as he realised he had interrupted a phone call. He gestured to her to question whether he should leave but she waved him in.

"Look Ange I've got to go I'll see you tomorrow Ok"

"Ok honey, do everything I would do, love you much" Ange said in a cheery voice reserved for conveying thoughts of the potential romance between Booth and Brennan.

"Uh you too Ange" Brennan stumbled, a little concerned as to whether Booth had caught on to Angie's tone. After her conversation with James in the car earlier she didn't want to give him any more reason to think she had feelings for him. "Bye" she finished flipping the phone shut with a sigh.

Booth smiled to himself as he watched her glare silently at her phone. He was guessing that her anger was most likely directed at Angela rather than the phone itself but either way he loved the way she looked when she was mad.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, removing her gaze from her phone to Booth.

"Nothing" he answered defensively, throwing his hands up in the air in a submissive manner.

"Whatever Booth, come on we'd better get a move on"

With that she sprung up from the bed and grabbed her bag, which contained all of the things she would need at the crime scene. Booth knew better than to try and take the bag from her, they had fought that fight one too many times for him to risk trying to take the bag off her again. Instead he moved to open the door for her, a gesture that was completely missed by her, as she pushed passed him exiting the room decisively. She really was a woman on a mission he thought to himself as he watched her stalk ahead with purpose down the corridor as he shut the door behind him a wry smile creeping across his face.

The journey to the crime scene was uneventful. Brennan absorbed herself in mentally preparing for the task she had ahead of her; making a checklist in her mind. It didn't matter how many times she did this she remained ever conscious that complacency might lead to her missing a vital step in the process. She was a perfectionist; a term often levelled at her as a criticism, this facet of her personality was something she saw as a positive and something she worked hard at maintaining.

Booth focussed on driving, his mind did not have enough energy to wander. His shower had done little to wake him up and he knew he was going to struggle to keep up with her enthusiasm. He loved that about her, how she dragged him along, always there, always fighting for someone or something. Most women could not understand his passion for work it was almost exclusively the sole reason for every relationship breakdown he had been a part of. He saw a lot of his own passion in her but reluctantly he acknowledged that their passion for their work was their same mutual flaw something he felt she and she alone could understand.

They arrived at the crime scene to be greeted by the local Sheriff. When Booth took on the case he had been warned that Sheriff Monroe was a "character" but he hadn't expected the oddity that appeared before him. Monroe was a small man not taller that 5'2", he had blonde hair and pale blue eyes so fair that they seemed washed out. His complexion was red and he had a grey and patchy beard across his face.

"Agent Booth I presume" Monroe said, shaking his hand with a surprisingly strong grip, "so glad you could make it, this case is not one I have any inclination to waste my time dealing with."

Booth was a little stunned by this response but decided he honestly didn't care why the Sheriff wanted to pass the buck, all he cared about was getting the crime scene categorised, finding something to eat and finally getting some sleep. "Evening Sheriff this is Dr. Brennan she will be…" Monroe cut him of as he gestured towards Brennan…

"Yes, yes that's all very nice" he grumbled "but this is no case for a woman"

Booth groaned to himself, this was not going to be a situation Brennan handled diplomatically and he really didn't fancy spending the evening trying to pick up the pieces of one of her outbursts. "Dr. Brennan has worked on identifying victims in situations far worse than this. I am sure she will be able to handle anything that presents itself"

"That, Agent Booth is not my point, this kind of thing is just not woman's work, I want this done properly and we can't have a woman's emotions clouding this now can we?"

Booth turned to look at Brennan his mouth fell aghast. There really was no back tracking from this one. Brennan stood, the expression on her face turning rapidly from genuine and sheer confusion to one of unbridled rage. Booth instinctively stepped between them to try and lessen the chances of him actually having to arrest her for assault.

"Booth" she exclaimed, trying to push passed him; innately aware of her movements he shadowed her keeping her behind his back.

"Sheriff Monroe" He asserted, disliking the way in which the Sheriff was trying to give him knowing looks about emotional women "Dr. Brennan is an expert in the field and will be treated as such. Is the crime scene just down the slope there?"

"Yes Agent Booth but I must..."

"Thanks" Booth responded curtly, pushing Brennan ahead of him down the slope his hand on her back ensuring that she could not turn back to have a crack at Monroe. The death looks she was giving over her shoulder were quite enough for now.

"Did you hear what he said Booth? Did you hear that? I mean how can such men exist in an advanced society?"

"Getting a little emotional there are we Bones?"

"Oh shut up Booth," she retorted slapping him, not so playfully round the arm.

She stalked off ahead of him relishing the familiarity of the crime scene. At least the dead couldn't make her angry enough to murder.

Booth watched her process, it fascinated him, the complaints she muttered as she approached the remains disappeared, her whole demeanour changed as she meticulously assessed the specifics of what lay in front of her. How anyone could question her abilities was beyond him she was brilliant and anyone who truly watched her work understood that.

She looked up and saw Booth watching expectantly, she began to glare at him, remembering the anger she had felt moments before but quickly decided to let it pass as she noticed just how exhausted he looked. She made a mental note to be as swift as possible as she took her camera and began taking her own photographs of the crime scene.

Great, Booth though as he watched her begin photographing the scene, judging by that look she is still mad. He leaned against a tree rubbing his eyes and trying to blink away the tiredness that overwhelmed him.

"Booth" Brennan called, indicating that he ought to come closer, "There are no traces of flesh, nothing"

"They are that far decomposed?" Booth asked, wrinkling his face in disgust

"No Booth, there are no signs in the surrounding area of decomposition as long as the bones have been here they have had no flesh to them."

"So what? They decomposed in another grave and were dug up and then disguarded here?"

"I don't know Booth I'm not in to conjecture but I'll take samples for Hodgins to analyse to determine whether there are traces of anything that can link the remains to any other area. I can also have the bones analysed to see if anything was used to remove the flesh." As she spoke Brennan crouched over the child's remains and ran her hand along the rib cage and Booth noted a slight twinge of sadness appear deep within her eyes. She stood up to face him; her determination to remain clinical touched him.

"So do you have ages for me approximates?" he asked, trying to return to the case at hand.

"Yes, the remains are all female, the youngest between 6 and 8 years old, the others adult one early twenties and the other I would suggest mid 40's although there is some curvature in the spine that would suggest she may be slightly older. Cause of death appears to be stab wounds; you can see the marks of the blade on the rib cage and the sternum. I can be more accurate when we get them back to the Lab. "

"Do you have everything you need here Bones?" He asked hopefully, again rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Are you ok?" she asked, stopping her work and stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, you just get on with it – do your magic ok?"

"Ok" Brennan responded reluctantly turning away from him but determined to conclude things here as soon as possible. "The younger victim broke her arm in 3 places a year or so before death, it is an unusual fracture, one I would expect to stand out in hospital records"

Booth nodded silently as he watched, mildly amused, as she rechecked everything she had done to ensure she had missed nothing. She preferred when she could see the crime scene intact even if local police and forensic reports would be sufficient. It helped her to get a feel for the case, to contextualise the evidence and utilise it most effectively. He just hoped she really was ready to go, as he did not know how much longer he could stay on his feet.

"Ok" she smiled, touching his arm as she walked past "I'm, ready, now all we have to do is get out of here without having to face that chauvinistic, little…"

"Yes Bones I get it" he laughed, following her back up the slope, ensuring he remained close just in case the Sheriff decided to volunteer any more of his pearls of wisdom regarding women in the work place. Luckily the Sheriff was in his car talking on his radio as they exited the crime scene. He acknowledged the fact they were leaving with an abrupt nod and Booth ushered Brennan into the car before she had the opportunity to go over and start a fight.

"Food" She suggested as she turned in her seat to face Booth.

"Sounds like a great idea Bones", Booth pulled the car away from the crime scene and headed, with certain speed, towards a diner he had spotted on their way there. He listened half heartedly to Brennan complain about Monroe's attitude and her analysis of his personality deficiency concentrating harder upon keeping his eyes open and the car on the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

Booth wearily pulled the car in to the parking lot of the diner not failing to notice the worried looks his partner was giving him.

"I'm fine Bones." He asserted, trying to pre-empt her questioning. He appreciated the fact that she was worried about him but was simply too tired to launch in to any sort of deep and meaningful conversation with her.

"I'm not so sure Booth but I get the hint, you don't need your manly, invincible, 'I'm not tired or emotional' persona questioned right now."

"Well us men can't indulge in the weaker sexes emotive state now can we?" Booth joked, half cracking a smile.

"Well this member of the fairer sex is liable to break your arm if you carry on with that thought process. Come on I think food and bed are needed in both of our cases"

"Is that an offer?" Booth jested.

"I don't know Booth I find it so hard to keep these crazy female emotions in check you know? It's tough to think straight."

"That Sheriff was such an Ass." Booth commented as he exited the car. Brennan followed behind him, nodding her agreement, an amused expression remaining on her face. They entered the diner and were greeted by a smell that consisted largely of old cigarette smoke, grease and sweat.

"Nice place." Booth commented, leaning close enough to her ear for her to catch his thoughts without the waiting staff catching on. He didn't want any additions to his meal! To ensure he stayed in good favour with the staff he flashed the waitress a winning smile as he and Bones slipped into a booth in the corner out of the way of the general hustle and bustle of the rest of the diner.

"Ok… food." Booth said out loud as he picked up the greasy menu and began to try and decide what he fancied. Brennan matched his move and attempted to select a meal that had the lowest possible chance of giving her food poisoning.

The waitress Booth has smiled at when they entered scuttled over. She must have been little older than 18, slightly overweight with a uniform that was marginally too tight. Her hair was dyed a bright shade of red and her nametag indicated her name to be Susie. She hovered by Booth's side, unashamedly looking him up and down before asking for their orders. Booth opted for steak and a beer and Brennan surprised him with her choice of pancakes and coffee. Once their orders were jotted down Susie made her way to the kitchen deliberately emphasising the sway of her hips for Booths benefit. Brennan failed to hide her amusement as the waitress's efforts were completely lost on Booth. This was something that was somewhat unusual, it was not like him to fail to notice and appreciate the attention he received from women.

Booth sat back and sighed a heavy sigh. He hoped he would be able to get a decent night's sleep tonight. He didn't think he could face another restless night tossing and turning in a place where he was neither fully awake nor asleep. He watched Brennan take her coffee from Susie with thanks and he nodded gratefully to her as she handed him his nice cold beer. He really did need a drink tonight; hopefully it would numb him suitably to allow him to drift off to sleep. Just a couple of hour's decent sleep would do it he contemplated, hell he'd take a couple of minutes of decent sleep: anything would be an improvement. He hadn't slept properly in weeks and it was really taking its toll on him. He knew Brennan had noticed and was concerned but he did not have the words to explain to her. He hoped she understood.

"So…" she began, not quite sure where she was heading with the sentence but sure that the silence needed to be broken.

"So…" Booth repeated.

They both looked up and caught each other's eyes, simultaneously finding a sudden amusement in their mutual lack of conversational skill. Booth sighed and Brennan let out a gentle laugh, turning her head to avert her eyes from his gaze.

"I guess there isn't much more we can do here really. I doubt the Sheriff is going of be of much use and you have retrieved everything you need from the crime scene have you not?" Booth questioned.

"Yes I have all I need and I guess once I've had the chance to properly identify the victims in the lab you can deduct their link to this area. Once we know who they a you'll have a better idea of who you need to talk to."

"True." Booth concurred, running his hand through hair absent-mindedly. "No point trying to talk to anyone yet."

"I suggest we try and head back first thing, the remains should be back at the lab by 11am so if we could meet them there I can make a start on identification. I wont be able to work on them tomorrow night as Angela is dragging me out with James and a load of people I went to college with"

Booth smiled at the look of dread on her face and the way in which she felt the need to apologise for not working 24/7.

"Not looking forward to an evening out Bones?" Booth asked, genuinely interested as to why she seemed particularly reluctant. She seemed close to James and he knew how close her and Angela were. Surely even Brennan would enjoy that.

"Not really Booth, to be honest its not my thing, and although James and his family are great I'm just not in the mood to reminisce about times gone by"

"You didn't enjoy college?"

"No I really did, I loved it. I loved the freedom it provided me with, the ability to stand on my own two feet. Naturally I relished the academic aspects of college but I had some good time too. Made good friends. Friends I should probably have taken the time to stay in contact with."

"So how come you don't want to meet up tomorrow then? Meeting up with friends can be about catching up rather than reminiscing you know."

"I know Booth I just...it's just not my thing."

Booth nodded in understanding, not as to why it wasn't her thing but rather as to the fact that she wanted to end the conversation there.

"What are you doing tomorrow night then Booth? Entertaining any sexy, blonde Lawyers?"

"No," he smirked "No blondes, just plenty of paper work to be catching up with"

"On a Friday night?" She enquired, somewhat surprised.

"You're not the only person at this table who is passionate about their job you know."

"I know that Booth, I'm just surprised you're the one of us who actually has a social life with it too."

Booth smiled at her honesty, it was rare that she did not defensively protest that she did have a social life. He appreciated these moments with her, glimpses of what he perceived to be vulnerability in her. She was in no way a weak woman but at times he thought she was perhaps not as fulfilled as she considered herself to be.

Their food arrived breaking his train of thought and he soon became engrossed in his meal. Brennan watched as he ate with speed, clearly a lot more hungry than he had realised. She pushed her food around her plate far more interested in her coffee. Not that the coffee was particularly fantastic but she was far too tired and stressed to eat. She had only suggested food for Booth's benefit and she was glad to see that she was right in he belief that he needed food. She was getting better at reading people she praised herself silently.

Booth finished the last bite of his meal and looked up at Brennan who was seemingly absorbed in staring at her mug of coffee.

"You ready to make a move?" He questioned, gesturing towards the door.

"Sure" she answered, standing up and arching her body trying to make herself a little more comfortable. Booth once again caught himself admiring her body and he became momentarily panicked when he thought she had caught him looking. Seeing as she didn't punch him there and then he assumed that she hadn't noticed and he followed her to the cash register to pay for their meal. They argued momentarily about who was going to pay for the bill and for once Brennan let Booth pay. She allowed him to mostly out of wanting to get him back to the motel as soon as possible as he was looking so unwell.

As they reached the car Booth was surprised to feel Brennan pass behind him and slip her hand dexterously in his pants pocket. Before he had time to think through what she was doing she had captured the car keys and had climbed in the drivers seat.

"No arguing" she forced, as he clambered, ungainly in to the passenger side.

"Ok Bones, I'll give you this one but it is a first and last OK?"

"Whatever Booth. How come you are so tired anyway?"

"Well Bones, tiredness is usually related to lack of sleep."

"Yes Booth, thanks for that, I'll rephrase: why aren't you sleeping?"

"No reason Bones just one of those things."

"One of those things hey? By that you mean you don't want to talk about it?"

"You're catching on fast there Bones" He smiled, he lifted his hand and patted her shoulder trying to lessen the impact of the rude tone he had used when uttering his last comment. She was trying to be kind and he didn't want to offend her.

"You know sarcasm isn't conducive to a healthy working relationship Booth."

"I know Bones, I'm sorry, I get cranky when I'm tired"

"No kidding"

"What was it you were saying about sarcasm Bones?"

They both laughed, comfortable with each other's company. Booth looked across at Brennan and realised just how much he wanted to open up to her, to trust her. She was a great friend even though she lacked some fundamental social skills. She was kind and honest and she tried to let things drop even when he could physically see the cogs turning in her mind, trying to rationalise the possibilities that may be causing his lack of sleep.

"Were you ever scared of anything irrational when you were a kid – you know enough to have nightmares Bones?"

"Of course I did Booth, I'm not inhuman!"

"No I didn't mean it like that, what I mean is what, what scared you?"

Brennan thought for a second, remembering the nightmares that had plagued her and considering why Booth was asking her the question. Is he suffering from some kind of nightmare driven by irrational fear?

"Drowning" she answered, realising she had been silent for too long and Booth was beginning to look uncomfortable. "Always drowning, I'd be swimming in the sea and something would pull me under, it wouldn't hurt and I couldn't see what pulled me. All I could see was the sun catching on the water's surface and all I could think was that I couldn't reach it no matter how hard I struggled. I still have the dream sometimes, it's perfectly natural you know." She tried to look reassuringly at Booth but her look was lost on him.

"But you knew it wasn't real didn't you? It wasn't based on a memory it was all imagined."

"Yes entirely, I have never been close to drowning"

"But it still scares you, keeps you awake."

"Yes Booth, it can do. Why? Are you having a recurring nightmare? Is that what keeps you awake?"

"Sort of Bones, except mine isn't imagined. It…it's…it is all the things I've done, all the targets, the people. I know it's normal but I guess it's just one of those things. The more you try not to think about it the more you do." He offered her a weak smile.

"Oh." She responded, understanding why he hadn't wanted to talk. It can't be easy for someone so upstanding, so conscious of right and wrong to live with the fact he had to kill in order to save. Brennan had no idea what to say, everything sounded to trite. She couldn't say she was sorry that was too empty, too detached. But he didn't want to discuss it that was abundantly clear.

"I understand." She replied, wholeheartedly, as she removed her hand from the steering wheel and placed it on his, much as he had on their journey here.

"I know you do." He nodded in reply. "I know you do". He took her hand in his and drew small circles with his thumb on her palm. She did understand in a way no one else ever had. He silently thanked her for this as she moved her hand back to the steering wheel, offering a slight smile. With this they pulled into the parking lot another step closer to the beds they were each independently desperate to fall in to.

* * *

Despite her tiredness Brennan lay in her bed completely unable to let go and fall asleep. She was truly touched that Booth had opened up to her and she hoped that her words had been what he was looking for. Despite confidence in her professional abilities and capacity to express things articulately on the page, Brennan was surprisingly insecure when it came to her abilities to help friends with their emotional problems. She was a practical person able to help with practical solutions. She was useless at offering comfort and she felt particularly helpless tonight. She could hear Booth still moving around his room and it was already past 4am. She was aware that despite his obvious exhaustion he was yet to find any peace in sleep and as such her help had not been successful. With this thought she rose from her bed and paced her room trying to rationalise a means to help him sleep. What should she do? What did he want from her? Did he want anything from her?

Brennan decided that she couldn't possibly not try and help him further as his health was bound to suffer if he didn't get some sleep soon. She called room service and placed an order with a very gruff, young man who seemed rather unimpressed with her request. But she didn't care; this was a last ditch attempt to try and help out a friend and she wasn't about to let the irritation of a clerk stand in her way. She heard a soft knock at her door minutes later and she was handed the two mugs she requested. With them in hand she moved in to the hallway once the bellboy had retreated. She then knocked quietly on Booth's door, aware that he had been listening since there had been a knock on her door, curiously trying to work out what was going on.

Booth opened the door wearing jogging bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. His hair was ruffled and dark circles had begun to appear under his eyes.

"What's up Bones?" he asked, a genuine look of concern on his face.

"Your pacing up and down is driving me insane Booth."

"I'm sorry I'll stop it's just…"

"It's Ok," she reassured placing a hand on his forearm, "come on let me in, I have a plan to get you to sleep."

"You do?" he said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yes Booth and nothing like that."

"Ok come in," he conceded, moving back from the doorway to let her in. She handed him one of the mugs she was holding and he looked down to see it contained warm milk.

"Warm milk Bones?"

"Don't question it Booth it works, trust me"

"This is your solution?" he questioned smiling at her, appreciating her effort but doubting warm milk would do it.

"Yes Booth part one of the plan, just drink it."

Brennan took a seat in the corner of his room and Booth sat back on the bed, back against the headboard and legs stretched out in front of him.

"I'm sorry if I kept you awake Bones." Booth said honestly. His eyes searching her face for any sign of hostility, he was relieved that he found none.

"It's not a problem Booth. Honestly. It'll be less of a problem when we get you some sleep."

"Look Bones, I wouldn't count on me getting any sleep tonight I'm past that now."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." She smiled. "Finished that milk?"

Booth nodded, not daring to wonder what part two of her master plan was.

"Ok well get in to bed then, I'll get the light." Bones noticed the shock cross Booth's face and she realised she needed to clarify exactly where this was going. "Don't looked so shocked Booth, I'm not about to throw myself at you, despite being one of a more 'emotional' sex I can control myself."

Her response raised a genuine smile from Booth as he slipped between the sheets and watched as Brennan crossed the room to switch of the lights. He listened intently to her come back across the room and settle back down in the chair in the corner.

"Bones…watching me try and sleep isn't going to help."

"Booth I'm not watching you, my eyes are closed, plus I was only waiting while I tried to think of something casual to say."

"Oh" was all Booth could manage in response.

"So Booth, um how's Parker doing?"

"Parker – why are you asking about Parker?"

"I'm trying to have a conversation with you Booth."

"Ok, Bones this is weird."

"Booth if you don't try and run along with this I swear you won't need to worry about sleep because I will knock you out."

"That sounds like a good plan to me Bones."

He noted her deathly silence and decided he had better comply with her plan. She was really trying to be more sociable, more of a friend. "He's doing good Bones, really good, he's a smart kid."

"I bet he is."

"He has started to get interested in sports, which is great as it is something that is between him an me you know? It's not something his mum tries to encourage in him or share. It's our thing."

Brennan listened as Booth continued to describe his son and his interests. Booth loved his son so much and it was something that Brennan really admired in him. It can't be easy for a male to cope with not being able to bond in a traditional way with his male offspring: not to be there for Parker as protector and provider. As Brennan suspected Booth's answers became shorter and his response time longer. His thoughts full of images of his son, Booth began to finally drift to sleep. Brennan listened, not daring to make a sound, as she heard a soft, gentle snore coming from Booth's direction. She smiled to herself, a practical solution, she thought, that's all that was needed. She considered going back to her room but decided that her movement might wake him and so opted to curl up in the chair instead. It wasn't comfortable but it would do. It was worth it to ensure that he at least managed a couple of hours rest.

Booth slept a sleep of the contented, dreaming about his son and his beautiful partner. Completely unaware of her effect, she had made a distinct place for herself in his mind, his dreams and his heart that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not mine

A/N Sorry for the delay in updating I have been caught up with other things. Also sorry for errors I haven't had a chance to read through thoroughly I will tidy this up when I update again which will hopefully be tomorrow. Also a heartfelt thanks to all those who have taken the time to review. I'm working on responding to you all and I promise to as each review means a lot to me. Thanks for taking the time to read and review. Enjoy…

Brennan woke suddenly, pulled from her sleep by the distressed sounds emanating from her partner. She looked around the room, now illuminated by sunlight, imagining that there was some form of intruder only to see Booth tossing and turning in his sleep. He was visibly distraught; sweat dripping from his brow, muttering incoherent words in an increasingly anxious tone. Without a thought she moved from her chair and to his side. She had no clue what to do and racked her brains for guidance as to whether it was kinder to wake him or let him resolve his fears himself in his sleep. Within a few seconds Brennan decided that she couldn't bear to see him this distressed and elected to wake him. With this intention in mind she leant over his sleeping form and attempted to rouse him by shaking him gently by the shoulders.

As an instinctive reaction in his state of fear Booth grabbed her wrists and pulled her over him pinning her to the mattress beside him. It took all of Brennan's self control to not fight back and kick his ass but she realised that he was completely unaware of what he was doing and as such fighting back could only lead to an escalation of violence. Booth looked at Brennan as he pinned her and the realisation of what he had done shocked him to the core. He looked into her eyes and saw the faintest trace of fear. An emotion he never wanted to evoke in her, the same look of fear past girlfriends had worn on the rare occasions he had given them glimpses in to the nature of things he had done as a sniper. 'What have I done?' he asked himself, breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Bones." He uttered, no idea of what to say or do. He rested his forehead on hers momentarily and removed his hands from her wrists resting them either side of her head.

"It's ok." She answered, running her right hand through the hair on the back of his head. She pulled away enough from him to be able to look into his eyes. "It's ok." She repeated, trying to convey her understanding to him. She moved her lips to his forehead and kissed him lightly pulling him close and wrapping her arms around him.

They lay there in silence as Booth tried to regulate his breathing and gain control of himself and Brennan tried to fathom exactly how she should handle the situation. She wished Angela was there to advise her exactly what one should do in a situation like this. However, on second thoughts Brennan was very glad Angela was not here to make any inappropriate innuendos. She made a mental note to definitely not mention any of this to her best friend. Booth seemed to calm down as she held him, his head against her neck. She stroked his temple and hoped that her actions expressed her feelings, as she truly did not have the words to say all that she wanted to.

Neither of the pair took the time to analyse their closeness or to consider the implications of the new found extent of their friendship. They just lay there each hoping that the other was ok and the events of the past few minutes hadn't damaged one of the most important relationships in each of their lives. Booth pulled gently away from Brennan and looked helplessly at her before moving to lie on his back next to her his hand reaching to rub his tired eyes.

"You do know what this means Booth don't you?" Brennan ventured, rolling on to her side to face him.

"What?" Booth asked, trepidation in his voice. His heart raced at the potential her answer held. Was she going to tell him to stay away from her? Was she going to reject him? Suggest he seek out a therapist?

"I think you definitely owe me breakfast for that one."

Booth looked across at her, his lopsided smile offering a silent thanks for her care, understanding and her surprising level of diplomacy in an incredibly awkward situation.

"Hurry up then." She nagged, gracefully getting up from the bed and moving towards the door. "I'm going to take a shower and then I suggest we go get some breakfast and head back to the Jeffersonian so I can make a decent start on the identification process. I'd like as much time as possible before Angela starts on an obligatory 2 hour process of what can only be described as physical torture in the name of beauty before we go out tonight."

Booth let out a gentle laugh leaving Brennan sufficiently assured that he was Ok to leave. She exited his room heading straight for hers to ensure they were on the road as soon as possible; she had a lot to get done today and the sooner she got Booth going the better.

Booth lay back on his bed, still in shock at the events that had transpired. He hoped he hadn't hurt or scared her. She seemed her normal self but he couldn't help the nagging doubt in the pit of his stomach that suggested she couldn't possibly accept him for what he is. His heart sunk at this thought and for a fleeting second he realised just how much her approval meant to him. He pushed this thought to the back of his mind as he headed for the shower. He didn't intend on keeping her waiting any longer than strictly necessary as he had no doubt she would kick his ass out of this room as soon as she was ready. With a smile on his face at this thought he stepped in to the shower letting the warm water wash away the events of the night before.

Brennan was ready in less than 15 minutes. A quick shower and a touch of make up was enough for her today. She looked into the mirror examining her tired features not doubting Angela would pick up on her lack of sleep and jump to conclusions. She spent slightly longer choosing an outfit than she normally would. It was already exceedingly hot and she knew the journey back would be unbearable if she wore anything long-sleeved. However, she truly didn't want Booth catching sight of her wrists that bore the beginning of bruise marks from his grasp. She opted for a short-sleeved top for comforts sake as she figured his intuitive mind would be more alerted to her injuries if she wore something so unsuitable. Instead she chose to wear more jewellery than normal and put bangles across her wrists to diffuse the appearance of her bruises. Satisfied she had done all she could she exited her room an knocked on Booths door with the express intention to kick his ass if he wasn't out of his room in the next 60 seconds.

Booth was ready when Brennan knocked and he headed to open the door between them suitcase in hand.

"Ready?" he asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Come on I'm starved." She replied, "I'm thinking since you are paying I'll take the opportunity to eat for the day seeing as I doubt I'll get a chance for lunch today."

They walked down the corridor shoulder to shoulder both equally unaware as to how close they were standing to one another. To onlookers there was no denying that their body language suggested a familiarity beyond that of friends and co-workers but to them it was just natural. It was them. It was not a thought out process of coming together it was just how they were and how they felt in that place and time. Had either taken the time to analyse the situation they would each have denied any implications both inwardly and outwardly. As there was no one there to question them they continued both unaware that anything had changed.

Both deciding that returning to the diner they went to last night was not such a good idea they opted to drive part way back to D.C and eat somewhere en route. Their journey passed quickly as they discussed the case and Booth ran a number of scenarios out loud that may explain such murders and the lack of flesh or signs of decomposition. Characteristically Brennan refused to enter in to any conversation that did not rest on facts and they argued for over an hour as to whether there was any genuine use in Booth's conjecture. After a couple of hours hunger began to get the better of them both and they decided to stop at the next diner they passed. Booth surmised that they might as well stop at any one, as there was know way of knowing, which was any good; Brennan was genuinely too hungry to care.

They eventually stopped at a small Diner that actually looked pretty decent. The parking lot was ample and the exterior seemed clean and fresh. Booth followed Brennan in to the diner holding the door for her. She did not object. They took a seat by the window and Booth began scanning the menu the smell of freshly cooked food increasing his hunger pangs. He looked over and saw Brennan was not looking at the menu but rather looking around the diner taking in her surroundings.

"Please don't tell me you're not hungry."

"No Booth, I am, I just know what I want."

"Bones, you haven't even looked at the menu, how can you possibly know what you want?"

"Well I assume they serve toast."

"Toast? That is your idea of filling up for the day"

"I didn't say how much toast." She replied defensively, "breakfast isn't breakfast if it's not toast."

"Fair enough bones, just don't say I didn't offer, and don't think you can steal mine when it arrives."

"Booth I don't know how you can eat so much early in the morning."

"It's a gift." He laughed, smiling at the disgusted expression on her face.

A waitress came over and took their orders. Booth smirked as Brennan pointedly asked for a lot of toast and Brennan shot him a death stare for doing so. Sitting back in silence Booth watched as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears noticing the fact she was wearing bracelets and bangles on both wrists, something she never did. Examining her wrists closer he could see between the jewellery and identified the beginning of dark bruises across he wrists. They must have been from me, he thought in absolute horror. I really did hurt her.

Brennan looked across at her partner who had suddenly lost all colour from his face. She was about to ask exactly what was wrong when she realised that he was staring at her wrists a look of distress written across his face.

"Its ok." Brennan said, as emphatically as she could. "I've had worse."

"Not from me Bones, not from me. I can't believe I hurt you like that. I – I just."

Their exchange was interrupted by the arrival of their meals. Neither party had an interest in food anymore Booth too horrified by himself and Brennan too concerned by the look on Booth's face.

"It's not your fault," Brennan began, "you were asleep, it was a natural reflex."

"That's not the point." He hissed. " I hurt you and that is unforgivable. What if it had been Parker? He's so small I would have really hurt him. I just I cant be around people. It's just, I'm just..."

With that Booth stood up and walked out of the diner leaving Brennan utterly lost as to what to do next. She threw some money down on the table and started after her partner who was stalking down the road evidently trying to blow off some steam. Brennan ran after him figuring she would be wrong in his eyes no matter what she did and so she would prefer to have him mad and with her rather than mad and off on his own doing god knows what.

"Booth wait up" she called, gaining on him but not entirely in the mood to be chasing after him in the heat. "Booth." She caught up with him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her and she did not see the anger she expected to see in his eyes instead she saw sheer desperation.

"I don't know what to do." Booth said, looking helplessly around, focussing anywhere but on Brennan.

"That makes two of us." She responded honestly.

He took her hand and gently removed the jewellery from her wrists looking at the bruises he had caused. It broke her heart to see the looks of shame and grief that spread across his face.

"I can't do this." He uttered, his voice empty. With this he turned to walk away. Brennan grabbed his arm and manoeuvred herself so he could not get past her. "Bones get out of the way. I'm warning you just…" His words were cut off as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He fought her for a second but her actions and her trust touched him so much he simply stood there letting her hold him. Brennan pulled away from him and touched his cheek lightly, reassuringly, as she stepped back.

"Are we planning any more dramatics or can we make a move yet?" She asked, hoping to raise a smile. She was rewarded by one of Booth's best smiles as he turned to walk beside her back towards the car.

"Bones I.."

She touched his arm lightly, "I know Booth, you don't need to say."

He caught her eye and nodded to acknowledge their mutual understanding. They both climbed back in to the car, neither concerned about their lack of food just wishing to get back to the familiarity of home..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still not mine

A/N I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I am sorry the pace is a little slow at the moment. I promise to pick it up.

* * *

Upon arrival in DC Booth dropped Brennan off at the Jeffersonian before heading back to start on the mound of paperwork he knew awaited him. They parted in silence neither knowing what to say and each needing space. Booth was desperate to push the events of the past 12 hours to the back of his mind. His only aim was to get through the day and his only means of doing so was to throw himself into his work.

Before Booth even had time to reach his office Brennan had fallen in to work mode and was giving orders within minutes of being through the door. Hodgins was already working on particulates and Zach was identifying exactly how the bones had been stripped bare. In the meantime Angela saw an opportunity to interrogate Brennan and as such followed her in to her office, closed the door and flopped down on the couch behind her.

"You look pretty tired there Bren. Anything you want to tell me about?"

"No Ange, I am fine, we worked late last night, so I am tired but I'm ok." Brennan sat down in her chair, leaning back to stretch out her spine.

"Worked late?"

Brennan sat up to look Angela in the eyes to emphasise her point, "Yes Work, that is why we went to Virginia - to work."

"Well you know sometimes it's fun to mix business with pleasure Bren. Kick back, have some fun, you deserve some fun."

"Yes Ange I do, and that is what you and I will have tonight when we spend a nice evening with friends – that is fun."

"Not the same kind of fun you and Booth could have." A cheeky grin spread across Angela's face.

"Angela just..." Brennan paused closing her eyes, tiredness limiting her ability to come up with a diplomatic way to get Angela to leave the subject alone.

"Ok sweetie, message received, so – have you found out what's been eating Booth?"

"Eating him?" Brennan screwed her face up not understanding.

"You know, what's up with him? Why's he been so tired and up tight? Is it Tessa?"

"No Ange I don't think it's got much to do with her seeing as they aren't seeing each other anymore."

"They're not?" Angela questioned trying not to give away her excitement, match making mind working overtime. "Oh honey is he taking it hard? Does he need comforting?"

The glint that crossed Angela's eye made Brennan sure that there were implications to Angela's words that extended beyond her own comprehension of them. With that in mind she chose to not say anything for fear of incriminating herself. Able to visibly watch the cogs turning in Angela's mind Brennan searched her own desperately trying to change the subject matter before Angela had a chance to ask further questions. Angela had a distinct ability to get more information out of people than they intended to give. Before Brennan had had a chance to regroup Angela had formulated a new plan of attack.

"Ok so not a woman problem, Parker's Ok?"

"Yes Parker's fine" Brennan answered tentatively "Why?"

"Just part of the elimination process. So his problem must be work related."

"Look Ange, no offence, but I'm not comfortable talking about this with you."

"So he told you what was wrong? He confided in you? Wow Bren, this is huge."

"What's size got to do with this Ange?"

"Honey size has something to do with everything. He's Ok though Bren? You didn't say anything you know, too blunt?"

Brennan simply shook her head in response.

"So you two did spend the time bonding then?" Angela laughed, lightening the tone.

"Angela do you have a one track mind?"

"Quite possible Bren, quite possibly."

At that moment Zach knocked at the door. He entered looking expectantly at Brennan his expression suggesting that he had found something particularly exiting.

"Dr. Brennan" he blustered "I think we have found some things that will interest you."

Zach turned and exited Brennan's office and she stood to follow him at speed.

"Bren" Angela called as Brennan disappeared out the door "We'll talk more about this later"

Brennan rolled her eyes at her friends comment as she jogged up the steps to the platform.

"What have you got for me Zach?"

"Well the bones were cleaned with an a very dilute hydrogen peroxide."

Brennan moved across to the remains and examined the condition of the bones closely.

"They are not at all tarnished Zach."

"Exactly! It seems a little odd that the killer would take the time to remove all the flesh to impede identification and yet be so careful in his treatment of the skeletal remains."

"Facts Zach, I need the facts from you not conjecture. Did Hodgins find anything significant in the particulates?"

"Nothing, the Bones were spotless and the earth beneath the remains showed nothing remarkable. The bones were not treated with acid at that site, as the earth had no traces of acid in it. The bones were cleaned elsewhere before being abandoned where they were found."

"How did the remains stay intact if they were moved without flesh and tendons to hold them together?" Brennan asked, brow furrowed.

"Now that Dr. Brennan is the interesting part, all vulnerable joints were wired as if for display. The killer must have deliberately and knowingly wired them together to preserve them."

"Do we have any idea how long they have been there?"

"Hodgins estimates less than a week as the bones were relatively untouched but it is difficult to estimate with no decomposition onsite."

"Ok Zach, how about the stab wounds?"

"They were most likely made by a surgical scalpel"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan. This guy knew what he was doing."

"Ok, get Angela to try and provide us with some faces for these people and then run scenarios through the Angelator to try and estimate the height and weight of the attacker."

"Ok Dr. Brennan."

Brennan started to walk away to go and call Booth and let him know their findings when she turned back to watch her young assistant methodically continue with his work. She was proud of his attitude and skill she thought to herself. He had the makings of a fine forensics expert.

"Zach."

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

"Good work."

Brennan's simple praise made Zach grin from ear to ear; he had the appearance of a small child that had done something to impress a parent. Her praise meant an awful lot to him and her compliment would be enough to keep a smile on his face for the rest of the day. Brennan knew this and with a smile of her own she returned to her office to let Booth know her teams findings.

Brennan's path back to her office was interrupted by Dr Goodman needing her expertise in the authentication of a series of ancient remains. He was not taking 'no' for an answer or accepting any excuses so reluctantly Brennan complied and resolved to call Booth later hopefully with a clear identification. The rest of her afternoon was taken up with the authentication and before she was aware of the time Angela was bounding towards her, grin ensconced on her face.

"Come on Bren, time to go get ready. I've given you half an hour longer than I intended."

"Did you get the faces for identification?"

"Not the point sweetie."

"Did you?"

"I have a face for the older female and I've begun with the middle aged one."

"Any matches?"

"None on missing persons or criminal database."

"Have you…"

"Probably Bren, probably, I am good at my job and have done all I can. Now it is time to get you ready because we are going out and in case you had forgotten we will be meeting Sarah, which is something that is important to James. You are not going to be late."

"Ok Ange." Brennan relented, aware that what Angela said was true. Plus she figured once the meal was over she could always come and work through the night. She wasn't feeling that tired and perhaps she might get more done in peace and quiet.

After Angela dragged Brennan back to her apartment she was subjected, as expected, to a range of things that she considered to be torture. From hair straightening to eyelash curling, to a change of mind on the hair and to hair curling all processes were lost on her. Brennan appreciated her friend's effort but remained characteristically unenthusiastic. Admiring her like a finished piece of art Angela stepped back and mouthed the word perfect. She followed this with a squeal and a brief hug before flying round her apartment throwing things, seemingly indiscriminately, in to her handbag.

"We are going to have so much fun tonight Bren, whether you like it or not." She laughed pointing her finger in Brennan's face.

Brennan thought about protesting against the insinuation that she would not like to have fun but decided it wasn't worth the inevitable lecture. Instead she just smiled trying to subtly wipe away some of the make up from her face intensely aware that she would not be able to blend in to the background with make up like that.

"Bren don't!" Angela sulked; running over and attempting to sort out the modifications Brennan had made "You look hot don't mess with it."

"Angela does this outfit look ok?" Brennan questioned, careful not to refer to her outfit as a costume for fear of reproach.

"No sweetie it doesn't." Angela mocked. But upon noticing Brennan's face fall and her hands move to tug at her outfit Angela decided jokes probably weren't advisable when it came to Brennan's appearance. "Sweetie." Angela affirmed, walking over and placing a hand on Brennan's arm "You look so much better than OK." Brennan offered her a tentative smile.

"Not that it matters any way Ange, you know I don't really care what people think about appearances I mean the superficial…"

"Bren,"

"Yes"

"Shut up."

With that Angela ushered her out of the door and down the stairs of her apartment block. They walked down the street deciding that it would be quicker to walk than wait for a cab and Angela assured Brennan that there was no point in taking her car as she would be in no state to drive it home; a statement that continued to worry Brennan.

"Oh God." Brennan muttered her worried eyes darting to meet Angela's.

"What Bren, what's wrong?"

"Booth."

"What your spider senses let you know when something is up with him?"

"My what? Never mind, the point is I never called to give him our findings. I said I would and he's not in a mood for people to break promises."

"Oh" Angela uttered knowingly. What Brennan meant was he was in no mood to be let down by her.

"Angela would you mind if we just stopped by his office for 5 minutes. We have time." She almost pleaded, looking at her watch. "I'll be really quick I promise."

"Honey I doubt Booth is going to be in his office on a Friday night."

"He will Ange, it's just how he deals."

"Sound familiar Bren?"

Brennan just shrugged and marvelled at how easy it was to get Angela to agree to stop off and work on their way out. Why had it been so easy? She thought. Either way she didn't care because at least she'd be able to give Booth the information face to face and she'd be able to check if he was ok too.

Booth sat in his office lost in paperwork and cursing Brennan for not relaying her findings. He had phoned the Jeffersonian a few minutes ago only to find she had already gone. It was just unprofessional, he thought. He wasn't upset because she hadn't bothered to even call he was upset because it was a limitation on his ability to make progress in what could be a significant case. Or at least that was what he told himself. His thought process was interrupted as he noticed someone in his door way. He looked up expecting to see Cullen but instead he was greeted by a vision of his partner, as he had never expected to see her.

She leant against the doorframe a wicked smile on her face. She was clearly laughing at him for something but he couldn't work out what. His mind tried to search for some kind of way to ascertain why she smiled but instead he sat there gormless appreciating just how good she looked. She was wearing a green pencil skirt that clung to her curves, strappy shoes which were very un- Brennan like probably Angela's he surmised, and a black short sleeved v neck top that emphasised the smallness of her waist and the smoothness of the skin across her neck. Her hair fell in soft waves and her eyes were framed with kohl.

Just as the silence and staring were becoming obvious or at least would have been obvious to anyone but Brennan she broke the silence.

"Do you know when you are angry and thinking you chew your lips like a child."

"Yeah thanks for that observation Bones, shouldn't you be at some dinner with your friends?" He said a little more bitterly than he intended.

"No Booth I'm wearing this outfit solely for the pleasure of that pervy little clerk who I might add is seriously deranged." Brennan desperately tried to lighten the mood.

"Mark?" Booth smirked.

"Yep, Angela is downstairs flirting with him now. I don't know who to be more worried about Angela or Mark."

Booth smiled in appreciation of her joke and of her in general. She moved from her position in the doorway and sat in the chair opposite from him. From where he was he could smell the scent she wore and he reminded himself that he should not be noticing things like that about his partner.

"So the remains, any luck on the ID's?" Booth opted to try and stay in work mode to reaffirm the nature of their relationship in his mind.

"Not yet, Ange has a face for the older woman but we have had no matches. The interesting thing is that the bones were placed at the site we found them. They were cleaned elsewhere to remove all flesh and particulates in an acid solution strong enough to thoroughly clean the bones but weak enough to leave them intact. Whoever did this actually wired the joints to keep the skeleton intact almost as if for display. There is no sign of earth from other sites around the body so they have not been buried elsewhere."

Booth nodded, his mind working overtime trying to identify what kind of motivation someone can have for murdering three women, removing their flesh and displaying their skeletons. He drew a blank.

"Cause of death?" Booth asked, sitting back in his chair and massaging his temples.

"Stab wounds across the chest and abdomen made with a surgical scalpel."

"A scalpel? It sounds like this guy is medically trained."

"Well don't jump to conclusions. We've yet to run it through the Angelator so we don't know the weight and height of the killer yet. It could be a woman."

Booth just smiled at her, she couldn't even allow a sexual stereotype when it came to murderers.

"You look tired Booth."

"Thanks, you know I always relish your compliments."

"Come on Booth, you know what I mean."

"I'm fine Bones. I haven't injured anymore of my friends today so I'm counting that as progress." His eyes displayed the genuine distress hidden behind his sarcasm.

"Booth I'm not injured, I am fine, stop being so melodramatic." Brennan paused for thought appraising the exhaustion and stress etched in to her partners face. "When did you last eat something? Coffee and doughnuts do not count." Brennan insisted indicating to the half eaten doughnut on his desk.

"Yesterday." Booth responded honestly. "But I'm ok, don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Come with us."

"What? Bones no. I'm busy and you have friends to go and have fun with. I don't need looking after I am ok honestly."

With that Brennan got up and walked round Booths desk. She sat on his desk in front of him demanding his attention, stopping him avoiding the situation. Booth was flustered by her move not simply because of her insistence but also because of her close proximity to him whilst wearing clothing that was so out of character for her. She looked good and she had no clue, no idea how easily manipulated he would be not because of her reasoned argument but simply because no man had a chance to win an argument with a woman who looked as stunning as she did in that moment.

"Please Booth. How am I supposed to enjoy myself knowing you are here tired, hungry and over worked. I mean if you are so desperate to get this case sorted I guess it would be only fair for me to cancel going out, drag Angela back to the lab and start running scenarios through the Angelator."

"Bones are you blackmailing me again?"

"Would it change your mind if I was? Please, come on Booth good food I promise and I'm sure James and his brothers will love the opportunity to fill you and Angela in on every embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. Surely you'd enjoy that?"

"Well it would give me more leverage to blackmail you with at a later date." Booth said, relenting and quietly curious as to the content of those stories.

"Come on then, it will make Angela's day."

With that Brennan grabbed Booth's hands and held them long enough to pull him out of his chair. They stood, momentarily still holding hands and standing close.

Booth released her hands slightly and moved his own to cover her wrists. He drew small circles on the inside of her wrists with his thumbs as he looked down to see the extent of her bruises for himself.

"Bones..." he began, his face contorted with remorse.

Brennan broke his train of thought as she closed the gap between them and kissed him lightly, platonically on his cheek. Booth was taken aback by her action, she wasn't exactly the tactile type and as such he aprecciated that she was making a genuine effort to let him know things were ok between them. Reluctantly her released her wrists and with that she moved towards the door. Booth was a second behind her and heguided her out of his office his hand placed delicately on the small of her back. Brennan smiled to herself, not for the same reason most girls would be smiling at this point, but rather because she felt she had finally succeeded in making Booth feel ok about what happened. For her the status quo had returned and they were friends again. Booth however was increasingly confused by his feelings for her. He attributed it to a combination of tiredness and the fact that she did look utterly amazing.

Each with a smile on their face they made their way down the corridor to find Angela still chatting with the clerk. Booth leaned in closer to Brennan and whispered in her ear that it was definitely the clerk who needed rescuing. Brennan looked up at him and smiled as she stepped ahead of him grabbing Angela's arm.

"Come on Ange we are late already."

"Ok, Ok sweetie I'm coming… nice to meet you Mark" she chimed over her shoulder. "You coming too Booth?" she asked, noticing his presence and secretly hoping for Brennan's sake that he was.

"It looks like it." He laughed, catching the jealous expression on Mark's face. He was very lucky to have two beautiful women come to his office and drag him out on a Friday night. He was fairly sure this would be well and truly round the office by the morning, a thought he was secretly pleased with. The three of them walked out on to the street, Brennan in the middle complaining about her shoes, making their way to what they all hoped would be a well earned and enjoyable evening off.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly still not mine

A/N I'm sorry this is a really stupidly long chapter but I couldn't find a point to split it in half. I wanted you all to get to know these characters, as they will be key at the wedding of the century that I promise I will get to eventually. Sorry!

* * *

After what seemed like hours of Brennan complaining about her shoes Brennan, Booth and Angela arrived at the restaurant where they were meeting the others. It was an old style Mexican place combining a restaurant with a bar. The only digression from its authenticity was the more modern and popular nature of the music emanating from a sound system located over the bar. It was very laid back but the atmosphere was particularly good and the smell of the food was fantastic. Booth was quietly impressed as he followed the girls into the bar area. On their way over Angela had mentioned that this was one of Brennan's favourite places to go out and he could see why; it had her character written all over it.

Booth watched Brennan follow Angela towards James and the rest of her friends; he smiled to himself as he noticed her sharp intake of breath as she approached the social setting. Her nervousness was something she would never admit to but it was one of the things he found so endearing about her. All thoughts of tiredness were taken from his mind in her company and in these jovial surroundings, she had been right he did need to get out more. Hell he should have realised that given her workaholic nature when Bones was telling him he needed to get out more he really should take it seriously.

Booth continued to watch as Angela and Brennan took it in turns to hug various people and to offer vague introductions. All of a sudden Booth felt very uncomfortable and slightly out of place. This was a very personal setting for Brennan far more than something a work colleague should tag along with. Instead of following that thought with one that might suggest she considered him to be more than a colleague he began to worry that he was intruding and that her invitation was one based on concern and pity. He was about to approach her to make excuses to leave when she reached behind herself, not turning to look at him, and grabbed his hand. He was a little shocked at her forwardness as she pulled him alongside her to begin introductions. Once she had manoeuvred him to where she wanted him, by her side, she let go of his hand and Booth became very aware that he missed her touch. Pushing his confusion aside Booth opted to just enjoy the evening for what it was; an evening with friends.

"Booth you know James." Brennan stated, indicating to the man he had met the day before in her office. "And this is his lovely fiancé Sarah" Brennan smiled indicating to a petite, blonde woman who appeared incredibly intimidated by Brennan much to Booths amusement. Booth shook Sarah's hand and nodded an acknowledgement, which was reciprocated nervously. "Ok," Brennan continued, "this is James' older brother Peter, he's an architect working out of New York, his wife June is a lawyer and has had to stay in New York finishing a case I assume?" Peter nodded in agreement.

"And someone had to look after the kids." Peter added, "They are so excited about the wedding they are utterly uncontrollable."

"Pete, they are always uncontrollable." James pitched in, raising a smile from Brennan.

James proceeded to fill Peter and Sarah in on Booth's job and partnership with Brennan. He was very careful to ensure he avoided any improper insinuations about their relationship as he noted the worried expression on her face as he began his introduction. James wondered inwardly why she was so touchy about classifying their relationship. She seemed so at ease with this Agent Booth and you certainly don't ask colleagues to a reunion with friends. James was fairly sure that there was something going on she hadn't told him about but then again most of the feelings Temperance had she didn't tell herself about so why should he expect to know?

James watched as Brennan leaned in to Booth talking close to his ear so he could hear what she was saying. Whatever she had said had raised a smile and they looked at each other sharing in whatever had amused them both. She broke their gaze first and continued with the introductions with a new found confidence.

"Right," Brennan continued, "this is James' younger brother Richard he works in cartoons."

"Guilty as charged." Richard laughed pulling Brennan in to a bear hug. "Tempe did enough growing up for the both of us so one of us had to stay in touch with the child within. Plus Tempe, you say 'works in cartoons' like I don't have a skilled job. You do know animation is a very technical field?"

"I didn't say otherwise Richard." She affirmed, smiling up at him as she was released from his grip.

At this point Angela bustled up behind Booth and Brennan handing them each a shot of Tequila and a bottle of beer.

"Thanks Ange." Brennan grinned, downing the shot and leaning across Booth to but the empty glass on the bar.

"So Tempe who is this then?" Richard asked flashing a wicked smile at Angela. Before Brennan could answer Angela had pushed passed them and begun introducing herself to Richard. After a couple of minutes they were engrossed in a conversation about animation and Angela's new respect for computer-generated artwork. Brennan and Booth gave each other knowing glances and stepped back to allow Angela some 'creative space.'

Booth noticed the only person he hadn't been introduced to making his way passed James, Peter and Sarah who were enjoying a heated but friendly debate, and around Angela and Richard. He stopped in front of them leaning across to kiss Brennan on the cheek. Booth chastised himself for his feelings of jealousy but was genuinely pleased when he noticed Brennan's shoulders tense. She clearly wasn't comfortable with this guys touch. The man, obviously unaware of her unease, pulled her into a hug and Booth watched, aghast, as the man gently but definitely squeezed her backside. Brennan backed away from this, practically backing in to Booth and she began a blustered introduction.

The man was introduced to Booth as Nick a musician and James' college roommate. Booth and Nick exchanged a bone-crushing handshake as each tried to assert dominance. Brennan simply stood there wishing Nick would disappear and hoping that Booth would not cause a fight. Nick was harmless, a problem, but a harmless problem and she didn't want him to be humiliated by a punch up with Booth. Then again, she reminded herself, Booth had no reason to care if an old friend had a crush on her – it had nothing to do with him. The three of them engaged in an increasingly false and awkward conversation as Booth became more and more annoyed by the amount Nick touched Brennan and the way he looked at her body. Luckily the tension was broken as James called Nick over to try and resolve whatever it was they were debating. Nick leant in to kiss Brennan on the cheek and whispered something in her ear before giving Booth a hateful look and stalking over to James.

Brennan was unsure as to why there was now tension between her and Booth and she was even less sure of how to resolve it. Deciding that honesty was probably the best policy in this case she opted to fill Booth in on Nick's character.

"Are you Ok?" Brennan asked Booth, facing him and standing particularly close. She cocked her head to one side to aim her voice to his ear, as the music was increasingly loud.

"Fine." He responded coldly "I'm sorry Bones I'm in the way I really ought to go."

Brennan's heart sank at this comment, momentarily she felt upset that he was planning to leave until she resolved that she was not letting him go. As he turned to move away from her she held on to his arm pulling him close to her. Booth froze as he felt her hip press against his and her chest press against his arm. She moved her face, cheek to cheek with his before whispering in his ear.

"Are you really going to leave me here on my own to fend for myself against Nick?"

"Bones when was the last time you needed anyone else to fend for you?" Booth smiled, enjoying her coyness.

"The last time I was in a room with Nick." Brennan answered honestly.

"You have Angela." Booth retorted.

"I think she is pretty tied up with Richard at the moment and knowing both of them very well I seriously doubt either of them will have much interest in anyone else tonight."

"So Bones you are saying you need my protection?"

Brennan cringed at the thought of needing anyone's protection but remained determined to stop Booth from leaving.

"Either that or a gun." She laughed, pulling away from him and pausing to catch his eye just inches from his face. Booth was finding their whole exchange strangely erotic and he began to question whether Brennan might actually be flirting with him. Brennan on the other hand was simply relieved that Booth was distracted from his will to leave.

After their exchange James came over and began ushering everyone in to a seating area in the corner of the restaurant. It was a giant circular table, which was surrounded, like a booth, by a solid singular padded seat. Sarah and James slid awkwardly to the furthest part of the table followed on the left hand side by Angela and Richard, Peter moved to their right hand side and Brennan darted to be next to him dragging Booth behind her. Faced with the choice of sitting next to Booth or Angela Nick opted to sit by Angela somewhat put out that he hadn't had the opportunity to sit with Temperance. Drinks were bought to the table and pleasant conversation ensued as each of them selected their choices from the menu.

As Angela watched Brennan reach for her beer she noticed dark bruises across her wrists. How had they gotten there? Damn Brennan going out in the field she thought. One of these days she is going to get really hurt if she is not careful.

"Bren." Angela called to get her friends attention.

Engrossed in an argument with Booth Brennan didn't hear Angela the first time but a swift kick under the table later and Angela had Brennan's full attention.

"What happened to your wrists sweetie?"

Brennan felt Booth tense beside her and she sat there horrified and incredibly angry with herself for not thinking to cover up her wrists. She daren't look at Booth whose hands were clenched in his lap his pained expression obvious to her despite the fact she hadn't looked at him. Angela and now the rest of the table sat staring at Brennan for an answer and she shuffled in her chair trying to come up with a way to get out of this horrendous situation.

"Bren?" Angela persisted.

"Um" Brennan began eyes darting around as she tried to stall, "Just a hazard of sharing a bed with a particularly strong and attractive guy I guess." She tried to embellish her lie with a knowing look in Angelas direction and from the look on her face it seemed to be working.

"Sweetie…" Angela drew out the word raising and eyebrow, "we so have to talk later!" with that Angela turned her attention again to the handsome animator she was currently playing footsie with under the table. She wondered to herself why Brennan had never thought to introduce Richard to her. But then again, Angela thought, this is Brennan I'm talking about.

Booth and Brennan sat stiffly next to each other, their animated conversation long forgotten. Booth's hands were still clenched tightly and Brennan slipped her hand under the table to cover his fist. She caressed it lightly and leaned close to him asking if he was ok. He said nothing in response and thoroughly at a loss as to what to do she began to remove her hand. As she did so Booth opened his fist and quickly grabbed her retreating hand making her jump ever so slightly. He rubbed his thumb across the top of her knuckles and drew in a few deep breaths before leaning close to her, shoulder to shoulder, to talk in a way that only she would hear.

"Strong and attractive?" Booth questioned teasingly.

"I am a very good liar." She responded, a certain level of flirtation in her voice. "You Ok?" she asked again, shifting forward in her seat so she could pivot and look him in the eyes.

"If you are." He responded a genuine level of concern in his voice.

"Well that's sorted then because I'm fine." With that she shifted back in her seat removing her hand from his. She patted him playfully on the knee and Booth smiled to himself acknowledging the ease with which she touched him.

"Tempe." James called over the noise of the crowd.

"Yes James." She replied leaning forward in anticipation of what he was about to say.

"Did you honestly think you could get away with bringing someone new to the table withoutallowing us the pleasure of divulging many potentially embarrassing stories about you?"

"J, I didn't doubt for a second that you would all take great pleasure in humiliating me, but I have to say I am sure I have a few stories about you that Sarah would love to hear."

"Oh Tempe, I think not, I have two pigs for brothers remember? They have told her every embarrassing thing that ever happened to me in fact they have, I am sure, invented a few too."

"So Seeley." James deliberately tried to include him in the conversation aware that the whole thing must be a little awkward for him. "Pick your category. You have a choice of drunkenness, socialising, academics or past partners."

Before Booth could answer Richard decided to join in the banter.

"Sorry James but there is a definite crossover in categories there, academic embarrassments surely all involve past partners". Richard shot Tempe a wicked grin, laughing out loud at the horrified expression on her face. She began to protest but James cut her off asking Booth for his decision

Booth looked at Brennan noting the faint shade of red that had spread across her cheeks. He made a point of looking at her assessing which category would be most amusing.

"Drunkenness." He chose, figuring at least her defence of her actions was built in to the very nature of the category.

"Ok." James agreed. He sat back in the booth and scratched his chin looking as if he was thinking long and hard about an important question not deciding which embarrassing drunken story to relay about a friend.

"Got it!" James exclaimed banging a fist on the table for emphasis. " Right I have to explain that there is indeed a crossover of categories in this story to incorporate drunkenness and academics but I promise it is a good story."

"Oh god." Brennan muttered shifting in her seat to momentarily rest her head on the table. "I have a bad feeling I know where this is going."

"Well this story begins on a beautiful spring morning some 9 years ago. Tempe, as ever, was taking her studies exceptionally seriously and had not left the lab in weeks. Being the good friend that I am I decided that it was definitely time Tempe got out and experienced the important aspects of college life so I dragged her out to a local bar. After one, well…several drinks too many we stumbled back to my room at 5am and Tempe passed out, in a very unladylike fashion I might add, on my bathroom floor."

Booth turned to look at Brennan and laughed out loud at the expression on her face, this was going to be a great story he was sure. She was leant forward in her seat and Booth leant back resting his arm along the edge of the Booth for comfort. He assured himself that she wouldn't mind as she was sat so far forward.

"The next morning," James continued, "She woke with a panic we were late for some kind of lab prac', I have no clue what as generally my success in chemistry relied solely on being Tempe's lab partner. Anyway unlike any normal person she wouldn't just go back to bed and forget about it she had to finish the practical and of course she couldn't possibly do it on her own so she insisted on dragging me in too. Much blackmail later she dragged me to the prac' both of us still hungover and I think in Tempe's case still drunk."

"Drunk in the lab Bren? Naughty, naughty." Angela tutted.

"I wasn't drunk at all" Brennan tried to defend herself.

"You so were." James reaffirmed

"I really wasn't I was merely over tired."

"Yep that was it Tempe, tiredness I'm sure."

"It was" Brennan protested sitting back in the Booth, arms crossed in protest at their teasing. She sat close to Booth turning to him to mouith 'I wasn't drunk' indignantly as James ploughed ahead with his tale.

"So in the Lab we carried on with some boring chemically type thing and Tempe was bossing me about with her usual gusto. Unfortunately for her she was so distracted with yelling at me in her d-runken state she mixed some pair of chemicals together that she shouldn't have."

Brennan began to give definitive details about the exact nature of the chemicals when James successfully hushed her by pressing his finger to his lips. Booth was astounded at how effective it was and he vowed to remember to try it and see if she would be so receptive to his commands. He doubted it entirely but working with her would be so much easier if there was a mute button.

"The point being she mad a big mistake. We are not talking little explosion we are talking great big blew up half the lab kind of explosion. Luckily no one was hurt our poor Tempe's hair was somewhat fried but the lab, my god it was like a demolition site.

"It wasn't that bad." Brennan sulked, her hand had moved in to her hair making Booth incredibly aware that the explosion was that bad.

"and all I can remember.." James kept breaking his sentences through laughter "was… was..", tears were rolling down his face and his two brothers were equally as amused knowing the end of the story, "Was T Tempe just standing there amongst the chaos, b b black face, hair, well big big hair." He emphasised the bigness giving an example using his hands and indicating his head "She just stood there black from head to toe saying 'it wasn't me, it wasn't me' like some school kid who'd stolen a cookie."

"It wasn't my fault James." Brennan tried to argue although obviously amused herself.

"No sweetie it's ok." Angela interjected "It's never your fault when you are under the influence."

The table fell about with laughter as Brennan tried to argue her point and James continued to mimic her voice exclaiming "it wasn't me" over and over again and repeating the big hair motion. Tears were rolling down their faces as Brennan squirmed in her seat suitably unimpressed but secretly very pleased to see Booth laughing. He looked more relaxed and even if it was at her expense he did look happy.

"The chemicals weren't properly labelled." She cried.

"No Tempe honey, you were too drunk to read them." James laughed.

"Did they have the wrong labels on them?" Booth asked intrigued.

"N..No" Brennan answered honestly "It's just the writing was really small, far too small to read and that is incorrect they should be clearly labelled."

"Right, so let me get this straight whilst drunk.."

"I wasn't drunk."

"Ok whilst 'sleep deprived'" Booth added air quotes much to the amusement of the rest of the table "you mixed two chemicals together causing an explosion and these chemicals, by your own admission were identified, if not clearly, directly on their labels."

Brennan nodded along to Booth's summary and realising just how much people were laughing at her she changed her mind.

"I change my plea." Brennan shouted at James "I was drunk!"

"So how did you not get in serious trouble?" Booth asked.

Brennan went pink to the tips of her ears and Booth decided that was most certainly a bad question.

"Well" James laughed even harder "that is where the categories of academics and past partners comes in"

"Oh" Booth responded

"What was his name Tempe? Professor?"

"Hetherington Smyth." Brennan responded putting her head in her hands.

"Yes that was it – he really was an old perv." James said winking at Booth.

"He wasn't" Brennan tried to defend him but gave up half way, as she knew there really was no defending that one. James quickly reverted to repeating the big hair motions a tirade that was only ended when their food arrived much to Brennan's relief. They all ate well and plenty more embarrassing stories were recounted mostly revolving around Brennan although she did manage to tell a few tales that Sarah had not heard, much to James' distress and everyone else's amusement.

A few rounds of Tequila slammers later the table ranged from drunk to practically passed out and the manager gently coaxed them out of his premises at gone 2 in the morning. Richard and Angela decided to go on to a club, Nick had wandered off sulking and Peter, James and Sarah decided to catch a cab back to their hotel. Booth and Brennan waited with them until the cab arrived and friendly goodbyes were exchanged. Booth thanked James for making him so welcome and James simply answered that any friend of Tempe's was a friend of his, a sentiment Booth very much appreciated.

"Are you ok?" Brennan asked once they had gone.

"Yes Bones you don't need to keep asking you know."

Brennan simply nodded her understanding.

"Come on lets get you home." Booth said, offering Brennan his arm as he noticed how unsteady she was.

"I can walk home myself Booth." She protested, although taking his arm, "You live in the other direction."

"Will you just let me walk you home" Booth urged, utterly exasperated.

"Ok" she relented, "One thing first." With that she bent down and took off her shoes. Booth looked at her for explanation and she indicated her blister covered feet.

"Why do women wear shoes like that?" Booth asked.

"I have no clue Booth clothing wise I let Angela choose it's better than having her assassinate my entire wardrobe first."

Booth smiled in the knowledge that Brennan, this strong, beautiful, wise woman he had before him was actually intimidated by picking out an outfit with Angela.

"What are you smiling at?" Brennan asked, face serious.

"You" Booth answered.

"What the big hair thing?" Brennan asked in all seriousness mimicking the big hair motion James had persisted with all evening.

"No, not the big hair thing." His smile broke into a grin "Well now I'm laughing about the big hair thing!"

"Shut up Booth." She cried, punching his arm with far less force and accuracy than normal.

With that they headed off drunkenly in to the night towards her apartment arm in arm laughing together each feeling far more content than they had in a long time.

* * *

A/N Thanks topmlmijbil for the the bringing up the bruises idea I think it worked out ok even if Brennan is slightly OOC

The inclusion of the embarassing story is for goldpiece I hope you like.

Thanks for reviewing xxx

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I really wish they were mine but sadly they remain not.

A/N a slightly more reasonably sized chapter that should have fitted in to the last one!

* * *

Booth and Brennan climbed the stairs to her apartment slightly more sober than they were when they left the restaurant. Brennan continued to protest that she didn't need escorting directly to her door but Booth insisted and she was too tired to argue any longer. As they made it to her door she fumbled for her keys and made a mental note to never ever drink tequila again. Brennan dropped the keys and both her and Booth bent down and the same time to retrieve them. Brennan was quicker than Booth and in her merry state she did not notice how close he was to her. She stood up abruptly and caught him square in the jaw with her shoulder. 

"Bones!" he exclaimed hands clasped to his jaw.

"God Booth are you ok? I'm so sorry, let me look." Brennan started towards him trying to make him move his hands away from his jaw. In doing so she very nearly poked him in the eye. Booth stepped back in fear of further injury and Brennan retreated against her apartment door for fear of injuring him further.

"Bones is this a revenge beating?" Booth asked, smiling reassuringly at her, rubbing his jaw.

"I'm sorry Booth, I guess tequila and I do not mix very well."

"You are a violent drunk that is for sure." Booth laughed stepping towards her.

"No I'm not" Brennan exclaimed defensively slapping his arm. His raised eyebrow in response to her slap which made her realise that she wasn't making her non-violent point well by slapping him. "Come on Booth lets go inside and I can put some ice on that jaw you don't want to be explaining a massive bruise in the morning."

"I don't know Bones I could use the same story you used." he jested trying to get a rise out of her.

"Booth" Brennan grinned, successfully opening her door this time "If you want to explain your bruises by claiming you were in bed with a man go ahead, I'm not judgemental."

"That's not what I meant Bones." Booth protested realising his attempt to tease her had well and truly backfired.

"Whatever you say." Brennan responded as she entered her apartment, dropping her shoes by the door.

"Bones?" Booth called out stumbling around in the dark trying to make his way after her towards the kitchen

"Yep" she answered, whilst expertly retrieving an ice pack from the freezer.

"Any chance you could actually turn on a light?"

"Oh, sorry Booth I'm so used to where I'm going I forgot." With that Brennan knocked on a lamp in the centre of the living room and signalled for Booth to come and sit on the couch. Booth readily complied increasingly tired from a combination of alcohol, walking and lack of sleep. Brennan sat next to him tucking her legs up underneath her and placing the ice pack against his jaw gently.

"Ow" Booth exclaimed, jerking his face away from her and casting her an accusatory look.

"Don't be such a baby Booth you've had enough alcohol to sufficiently numb your jaw, and I didn't catch you that hard." Brennan chastised, placing the ice against his jaw once again. As she did she shifted closer their knees touching and his shoulder against hers. Booth turned to face her in the dim light. She really is beautiful he thought to himself before physically wincing at the fact he had thought something so inappropriate.

Noticing his wince Brennan asked "does it really hurt that much? Do you want to go to hospital?"

"No Bones, I'm ok." Booth smiled, placing his hand over her hand that held the ice pack against his jaw. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure I'll survive." With that Booth took control of the ice pack and reluctantly let her hand drop away.

Booth looked across at Brennan who had let her head fall back on to the back of the couch, her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed. She was tired Booth thought to himself. He really ought to go and let her get some decent sleep. They had a lot of work to do and he didn't want her sleep deprivation to lead to any unexpected explosions in the lab he joked to himself. He reached across to her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek lightly as he did so. She opened her eyes and looked at him enquiringly not angry or scared simply confused.

"I'd better go." Booth said with a forced determination in his voice. He moved to stand up but was halted by Brennan's hand on his knee.

"You don't need to Booth I'm not in the least bit tired." She assured, her comment only slightly undermined by the yawn she stifled.

"Yes you are Bones and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. It is three in the morning and we have both had a very long day. You really should get some sleep."

"That's true." Brennan agreed, logical mind beginning to kick in. She leant across to Booth and moved his hand and ice pack away from his jaw to inspect his war wounds.

"I'm afraid that is going to bruise."

"That's Ok Bones I guess we are even."

"I'm so sorry." Brennan frowned, running her thumb along the mark on Booth's jaw.

They sat on the couch for a matter of minutes Brennan curled up close to Booth her knees resting on his thigh and her hand caressing his jaw. The alcohol in Brennan's system lessening her capacity to over analyse however Booth was well aware of what was going on and was becoming increasingly confused. Could she possibly be so naive as to not realise the messages she was giving to him given the nature of what she was wearing and the intimacy in her touch? The absent look on her face suggested to Booth that she genuinely had no clue what she was doing and so he opted to make his escape before he did anything he might regret when sober.

Brennan however was far more aware of what she was doing than she would like to admit. Seeing how happy and full of life her friends were had made her painfully aware of how lonely and empty her life really was she just wanted to be close to someone. If she was honest with herself it wasn't simply 'someone' she wanted to be close to it was most definitely Booth because he understood. He did know who she was and he didn't try and change it. He took her for what she was and although it frustrated him he respected what she was, he respected her. Brennan removed her hand from his face acutely aware that she was very drunk and probably shouldn't be touching her partner like that.

After she removed her hand a certain awkwardness appeared between them, both mutually aware of the invisible line they had just crossed over. Not so much physically but emotionally and it seemed there really was no way for either of them to go back. The problem being that neither of them had the confidence to find a way for them to go forward together instead opting to ignore their own feelings convincing themselves that the change was one sided.

Brennan broke the silence once she could bear it no more.

"You could stay in the spare room if you want? It is late and we have so much to do –I can drive you home first thing. This time of night you'll wait ages for a cab by the time you get in you'll have to get up again."

"That's true." Booth said pausing to think, 'would this be a good idea?' he asked himself given his feelings of late. He resolved that they would be in separate rooms and it would be no different than staying in a hotel near each other. "If it's not a problem." He questioned, looking at the fatigue in his partner's eyes.

"Not at all Booth, it's my fault you were kept out this late and injured so the least I can do is let you stay. Come on" Brennan ordered standing up and offering Booth her hand to pull him up. He took her hand in his accepting her help and stood stiffly behind her. "I'll show you were everything is."

Brennan indicated where the bathroom and shower were, towels and the spare room and they stood in the doorway to the spare room each leaning on opposite sides of the doorframe saying goodnight as if they were two teenagers bidding farewell after a first date. Brennan was the first to snap herself out of the awkwardness wandering off to her room calling good night to Booth as she walked.

"Sweet dreams" Booth called after her.

Sweet dreams, Brennan thought to herself as she walked in to her room closing the door softly behind her. No one had said that to her in a long time. The sentiment encouraged a smile to cross her lips as she got undressed and slipped in to a pair of light shorts and a tank top. Booth's presence in her apartment was not intruding, nor had it been when out with her friends. She was surprised by this fact and oddly comforted knowing he was in the next room. Somehow she did not feel so alone in the world.

Booth lay down on the bed thoroughly confused and completely exhausted. He had stripped down to his boxers and remained distracted by the fact that the whole room was filled with Brennan's scent. This reminder of her was such a comfort and it helped to draw him closer to sleep. He had enjoyed being with her in a situation that was so removed from work. She was a different person. Well that wasn't entirely true she was herself, more herself than she was able to be when coping with the atrocities mankind inflicted upon each other. He admired how she was able to detach herself so efficiently and now he was able to admire how attached she actually was in the world. Not that she realised it but she had a real family in terms of James and his brothers and Booth was grateful that she had such support. He fell asleep thinking of her, relishing the fact that she was just a room away. Somehow knowing she was there made him feel that he was not so alone in the world.

* * *

A/N Too OOC? Let me know. I hope you like and promise it will move along quicker in the next chapters. Promise xxx 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Just in case you hadn't realised already - nothing belongs to me

A/N Sorry this is another long one guys and girls. Thanks so much for all the reviews I really do appreciate it. This chapter has tried to move the case along a bit. I hope it doesn't bore you too much. Promise the next chapter will be more interesting.xxx

* * *

Booth woke, slightly disorientated and with a pounding headache. Sunlight streamed through the window and Booth grimaced as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light. As he reached up to rub his tired eyes he became aware of a dull ache in his jaw and with this realisation he began to remember the events of the night before. 

Booth groaned to himself as he sat up, his head groggy, and his body aching. He regretted drinking so much; it was not going to be a pleasant days work when he felt like this. Deciding that thinking was just too painful Booth warily got out of bed stretching his sore body. Surprisingly he didn't feel as tired as he had expected, at least he had been able to get a few hours sleep. What time is it exactly? Booth thought. He was shocked to look at his watch and see it had gone 10.30am. His astonishment was not only at the fact he had been able to sleep that long but also at the fact that Brennan had let him sleep until this hour when they had so much work to do. That was certainly not like her.

Booth began to listen, trying to ascertain whether there was any movement in the apartment. Had she over slept too or had she already gone off to work without him? Curiosity and a distinct need for painkillers overcame Booth and he moved to get dressed and investigate. When he exited the bedroom he was greeted with the site of Brennan sitting at the breakfast bar in shorts and a tank top. She was obviously researching something on her laptop and was so engrossed in the task she had yet to notice his presence.

Here goes nothing Booth thought, "Morning."

Brennan looked up to see Booth hovering in the doorway looking somewhat worse for wear. His hair was messed up and his jaw was turning a deep shade of purple." Sleep well?" she enquired, switching off the laptop and standing up.

As she moved Booth caught himself admiring the glimpse her outfit offered of her stomach. "How come you let me sleep so late?" he asked, trying to focus on not staring.

"You were tired." She answered simply. "Coffee?"

"Please." Booth answered grabbing a stool by the breakfast bar. His head felt surprisingly woozy and he laid his head in his arms beside Brennan's laptop. He felt her run her hand along the back of his head as she put his coffee down beside him and he listened as she rummaged through cupboards.

"Here you are, take these." Brennan offered Booth some aspirin and a glass of water.

Booth looked up at her and took her offerings thanking her with a lopsided smile. "How come you are so full of energy this morning are you not at all hungover? Are you still drunk Bones?" He questioned raising an eyebrow "Because if you are I think I should take into account James' warning and keep you well away from the lab."

Brennan scrunched up her face at this comment and began pointing her finger at him in an agitated manner. Smart responses however escaped her and she gave up and started making some toast. "Do you want any?" She offered, ignoring the smile that remained on Booth's face.

"No thanks Bones it's a little early for food."

"That's not like you."

"Well usually I am not hungover, overtired and injured at my partners apartment on a Saturday morning."

"Booth you are not exactly injured." Brennan protested, wandering over to inspect his jaw. He turned to face her, still sitting, but his back now against the breakfast bar. Brennan came up close to him and ran her fingers along his bruised jaw. "Well nothing is broken Booth so it can't be that bad." Brennan left her fingers lingering along his jaw line for a second before returning her hands to her side.

Booth simply grumbled in response and Brennan moved away from him to extract the fresh toast from the toaster. "You sure you don't want any?" she offered. Booth shook his head and Brennan opted not to argue about it, she buttered her toast and grabbed a plate setting herself down next to Booth who had resumed resting his head on the table.

"You really can't handle your drink can you?" she teased.

"Bones now is not the time to victimise me – haven't I suffered enough? Do you mind if I take a shower see if that can wake me up a bit."

"Sure Booth, no problem, you know where everything is help yourself."

"Thanks Bones." He groaned as he pushed himself to a standing position momentarily using her shoulder to steady himself.

"You sure your ok." She asked pivoting to look at him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not actually. But I will be." he assured, "Once I've showered I'll be a new man I promise." With that Booth staggered towards the bathroom hoping that the painkillers would kick in sometime soon, he didn't fancy feeling like this for the rest of the day.

Whilst Booth showered Brennan tidied up the kitchen and wondered what hope she had of getting Booth through the day. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the phone; she jumped to answer quickly it's shrill ring was slightly to much for her own head.

"Brennan"

"Sweetie hi, my god you should have introduced me to Richard years ago he is fabulous."

Brennan smiled, pleased that Angela had had a nice night. She settled down on the couch and waited for Angela to continue.

"His job is so interesting Bren, he's really talented. Have you ever seen his artwork it is inspired?"

"I haven't seen much of his recent stuff Ange, the work he did in college was very impressionistic."

"It still is, it's beautiful the way he uses light in all of his pieces is amazing, they are just illuminated."

"So you had a good night then?"

"Brilliant Bren, it was so much fun with you and the guys, and Rich and I went on to a really cool club – he's a great dancer too. Did you two get home Ok?"

"yep, no problems." Brennan lied, praying that Angela didn't pick up on it.

"So this guy…"

"Guy?" Brennan questioned

"Strong…Attractive…ring any bells?"

"huh?"

"Gave you bruises…"

"Oh, yeah" Brennan stumbled "What about him?"

"Who is he?"

"No one important." Brennan winced with her words.

"Do I know him?"

"um no?"

"Um no? so yes then."

"No Ange, just, just leave it Ok?"

"Ok sweetie whatever, I know you'll tell me eventually. Look anyway I've been in the lab already this morning and have got you your faces."

"You're a little keen aren't you Ange?"

"Yep I wanted to show Rich the Angelator and we were planning to go to a gallery this afternoon so I wanted to get it done as soon as possible. It's ok if I'm not in this afternoon isn't it?"

"Of course Ange, it's Saturday. Thanks for getting the faces, I'll have a look when I get in."

"Ok honey, well I'd better dash I need some serious beautification before Richard comes to pick me up again. I tell you I am never drinking tequila again."

"That seems to be a common sentiment this morning." Brennan nodded in agreement.

Angela resisted the temptation to question further as to whom the bruises guy was and whether anything happened between Booth and Brennan last night. They had seemed incredibly close. Angela figured asking would just make her defensive and so resolved to do some snooping around on Monday once Richard had gone home. In the meantime she was enjoying his company too much. Angela and Brennan exchanged goodbyes each hanging up their phones distracted by thoughts of the respective men that had woken up in their apartments that morning.

Booth finished showering and indeed felt slightly better than he had done. He heard Brennan chatting on the phone and judging by her tone she was talking to Angela. He decided to hang back until their conversation was over as he didn't want to face Brennan's wrath if Angela heard him in the background and jumped to conclusions. Once he was certain she had finished her conversation he emerged from the bathroom hair still wet and his clothes clinging to his slightly damp body.

"Feeling more human?" Brennan enquired looking at Booth over the top of some papers she was reading.

"Yep back on form and ready to go."

"Ok, give me a chance to grab a quick shower and throw some clothes on and I'll be with you. Help yourself to food, you really should eat something and have a glass of water as your headache is probably down to alcohol induced dehydration."

"Yes Mom" Booth saluted, mocking her.

"Excuse me for caring." Brennan sulked going to push past him in to the bathroom. Booth stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders. She attempted to shrug him off but decided that she really could not be bothered to enter in to a protracted fight so she stayed. "What Booth? Look we are late already we..." Booth cut her off by placing his finger over her lips to quiet her much as James had. She began to argue but soon silenced herself looking expectantly at him.

"Thank you" Booth said, a smile in his eyes "Thank you for being quiet and thank you for caring." With that Booth leaned closer to her, he kept his finger on her lips and kissed his finger and her lips gently. His kiss was brief and natural, full of passion and emotion but decidedly not sexual. Brennan was completely stunned by his action. It was not at all what she had expected and it felt so natural to be being kissed like that by him. Both relaxed and tense at the same time she slipped away from him in to the bathroom. Closing the door gently and leaning against it once she had slid the lock across. What were they doing? Was he flirting with her? She had no clue, she knew she liked how it felt to be with him and that physically it felt great anytime he touched her but kissing? When did that become ok? But, she realised without hesitation, it was ok.

Brennan stripped and stepped in to the shower deciding that she couldn't face actually working out what was going on. The only person who would be able to give her a fair idea was Angela and she really didn't relish the idea of adding fuel to the fire that is Angela. Instead she resolved to focus on finishing this case, helping with James' wedding and letting time tell when it came to Booth.

Booth decided to take Brennan's advice and wandered in to the kitchen with the intention of grabbing some toast and a glass of water. He fumbled his way around her kitchen not for a second registering what he had just done. In his hungover state he had just done what seemed natural. Having had some toast and drunken water as advised Booth made a quick call to Cullen to appraise him of developments in the case and to inform him of their plans for the day. Cullen made it abundantly clear that he wanted the case resolved immediately and it was clear that there was going to be real pressure for himself and Brennan to work non stop until this happened. Booth scowled at his phone as he hung up frustrated by the lecture he had just received.

"Are you going to be ready any time this century?" He called to Brennan who had moved from the bathroom in to her bedroom to get dressed.

"That depends." She shouted back.

"On what?"

"On whether you stop distracting me with nagging and just let me get ready."

"Ok, ok no more nagging but if you are not out here in 5 minutes I swear I am going to…"

"to what?" Brennan questioned emerging from her room fastening a chunky belt around her hips. She paused momentarily, raising an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Once it was clear he wasn't going to she carried on gathering up files, her laptop and all things necessary. Once satisfied she had all she needed she headed for the door.

"Are you coming Booth?" she called back to him.

"Yes Bones, I'm coming." He responded, picking up his pace and following her out of her apartment.

After a brief argument about blood alcohol limits and driving Brennan won the battle to drive and they journeyed to Booth's for him to change before travelling to the Jeffersonian without event. Once there they spent time looking at the faces Angela had produced slightly frustrated by the fact that they had presented no matches in the missing persons or criminal databases. Booth made a few phone calls whilst Brennan went over her team's findings to check if anything had been missed. Following simulations on the Angelator it was clear that the killer was most likely male as he was over 6 foot tall, right handed and weighed in the region of 220 pounds.

"Maybe we should head back to Virginia." Brennan suggested, equally as unimpressed with that prospect as Booth. "We have images now and maybe local people will be able to point us in the right direction. I expect the local paediatrician will know the youngest victim as the break in her arm will have taken some care, it is an unusual injury, one you would remember."

"How do you think the arm was broken?"

"It's a crush injury, she dislocated her shoulder at the same time. It must have really hurt." She frowned, compassion and sorrow etched across her face.

"I suppose we better make a move then. You are right we will get more leads if we take Angela's images up there. I guess the Sheriff may recognise them."

"I wouldn't count on it" Brennan said icily "his head is so far up his..."

"I get it Bones." Booth empathised "Come on lets go" he chided, ushering her out of the lab.

Through some kind of miracle in Booth's mind Brennan agreed to go back to Booth's so they could take his car. Reluctantly they both grabbed a quick cup of coffee before piling in to the SUV for another long drive. By the time they were an hour in to their journey Brennan had fallen asleep and Booth spent the next few hours splitting his attention between focussing on the road and watching her as she dreamed. The faintest of smiles played across her lips and Booth smiled to himself enjoying the fact that Brennan had seemed so genuinely happy over the last few days despite everything.

The drive passed surprisingly quickly and soon they were parked up outside the Sheriffs office. Booth leant across and gently began to shake Brennan's shoulder to wake her. She snapped her eyes open looking around her trying to contextualise where she was.

"Sorry Booth, I didn't mean to fall asleep and leave you alone."

"It's ok I wasn't alone." He smiled comfortingly, "You are good company when you are asleep it lessens the amount you argue with me that's for sure." Booth ignored Brennan's glares and continued. "I guess we had better go and brave the Sheriff."

Brennan nodded in agreement stepping out of the car and trying to rearrange her crumpled clothes to look a little more professional.

"You look fine." Booth commented quietly as they walked towards the Sheriffs office.

"I don't care about how I look." Brennan retorted, stopping fussing with her clothes immediatly as if to prove her point.

"Of course not." Booth rolled his eyes at her denial as he held open the door for her.

Sheriff Monroe was sat at his desk surrounded by half empty mugs of coffee and dirty plates. Noticing their presence in his office he stood up looking slightly flustered at the state of his office.

"Agent Booth, Ms Brandon nice to see you again." Monroe said sarcastically. "Sorry about the mess my secretary is on the sick you know 'woman problems'." Monroe rolled his eyes to emphasise his disgust.

"It's Dr. Brennan" Brennan asserted, "I guess you couldn't clean up your own mess?" She half questioned, hands on hips, chin stuck out indignantly. Before Monroe had a chance to respond Booth stepped forward and placed the three images on his desk.

"Do these images resemble any persons you might remember Sheriff Monroe?" Booth asked hoping to diffuse the situation.

"What are these?" Monroe asked running his hands over the images.

"They are computer generated likenesses of the victims created following the facial characteristics indicated by the skulls." Brennan answered much to Booth's dismay.

"Well," Monroe tutted, "As much as I appreciate your artistic skill Miss Brennan police work cannot be founded upon you guess work."

"It's Dr. Brennan" Brennan seethed stepping closer to the Sheriff. Booth shifted uneasily trying to ensure that Brennan didn't actually try and kill the Sheriff before they got his answer.

"Dr. or otherwise I'm afraid I rely on facts not pretty pictures."

"Look Sheriff" Booth interjected, "the images are scientifically proven likenesses there is a very small error margin in terms of the overall presentation of the faces. Details such as hair and eye colour are variables but the images certainly give us a fairly clear idea of what the victims look like. Do any of these faces seem at all familiar?"

"I'm afraid not Agent Booth as I said they are pretty pictures but of little use in solving a murder case."

Losing patience with Monroe as rapidly as Brennan had Booth decided that they had little chance of getting any information from the Sheriff. Even if he did see a likeness he was not about to admit it. Not in the mood to waste time Booth excused both himself and Brennan. He picked up the images from Monroe's desk as Brennan stormed out of the office ahead of him not so much as saying goodbye to Monroe. When Booth caught up with Brennan she was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk muttering to herself.

"I know." Booth comforted, "the man is an Neanderthal."

"Well you should know Booth. What the hell was that? Man to man bonding?"

"What are you talking about Bones?"

"You felt the need to take over and explain everything for me. I am perfectly capable of explaining how the images are created in fact probably more so than you."

"Simmer down there Bones, he wasn't going to listen to you no matter what you said."

"But you didn't have to undermine me in there too did you?"

"I didn't undermine you."

"Yes you most certainly did."

"I didn't Bones, not at all."

"You did!"

" I didn't at all "

"You did Booth."

"Bones, I didn't undermine you in the slightest."

"You did."

"Didn't"

"Did."

They carried on their argument in the same childish vein for a number of minutes until Brennan noticed Monroe peering out of his window witnessing their disagreement. Monroe offered a knowing grin in Booth's direction and Brennan stormed off down the road. Booth in close pursuit again wishing he had never heard of tequila yet alone drunk any.

"Bones wait up. Come on where are you going."

"To the school." She answered not attempting to explain.

"Why?"

"To look at the yearbooks and see if any photos match Angela's image."

"It's Saturday Bones the school will be closed."

"Well we'll break in."

"Bones we can't break in to a school."

"Fine" she stormed, stopping and turning to face booth hands on hips. "What do you suggest then?"

"I suggest you calm down."

"I am perfectly calm Booth." Brennan snapped. Booth raised an eyebrow and considered questioning whether her tone suggested she was calm but decided, judging by the look on her face that may be a bad move.

"Ok then, I suggest I give Monroe a quick call and we find out the name of the headmaster of the school. Then I suggest we drop by and see if he can identify the name of the child."

Brennan shifted in her position aware that what Booth was suggesting was probably the most logical solution.

"Ok." She conceded, "you call him but I doubt he'll be much help."

Booth pulled out his phone and dialled Monroe's number. After a heated exchange Monroe relented and provided him with the headmaster's address. Somewhat relieved Booth trailed after Brennan back to the SUV and they headed to the headmasters house. They arrived in a matter of minutes and headed silently up the path towards the large, detached house surrounded by an old style veranda.

Booth knocked on the door and within a few seconds the door was snatched open and an angry looking man exclaimed. "I'm not buying anything!" As he tried to slam the door shut Booth stepped partially in the way to stop the door closing.

"That's good." Booth uttered, "I'm not selling anything I'm from the FBI."

"FBI?" he repeated "They let women out in the field?" he asked indicating Brennan.

"What is wrong with the men in this town?" Brennan exclaimed. Booth silenced her with a look.

"Mr Harrison is it?"

"Yes" the man affirmed.

"I am Agent Booth from the FBI and this is my partner DOCTOR Temperance Brennan she is an expert from the Jeffersonian."

"An expert in what?"

"In identifying human remains" Brennan answered, short but sweet.

"Dr. Brennan and I would really appreciate it if we could come in and ask you some questions relating to the bodies found recently on the outskirts of town."

"I don't see how I could help." Mr Harrison protested.

"One was a child and we would appreciate it if you could take a look and see if you recognise her."

"From what I hear Agent Booth what you found was just skeletons I doubt I can identify a child from that."

"We have images of the child."

"How?" Harrison asked.

Before Brennan could explain Booth simply handed Harrison the image of the little girl. "She would be about 8 years old now." Booth said. Booth watched as a flash of recognition appeared over Harrison's face. "Who was she?" Booth prompted.

"w well," Harrison began shifting nervously, "I might be wrong but she looks an awful lot like Lindsay Jacobs."

"When did you last see Lindsay Mr Harrison?"

"Oh well now that must have been 3 months back. She had fairly poor attendance in school. She lived with her mother Laura and her grandmother whose name I never knew. Both were single moms." He commented pulling a face to indicate his disapproval with this. "Anyways it didn't seem like they encouraged this little ones education. Her Mom worked as a seamstress from home and her grandmother was disabled."

"Did they go missing?"

"Well Agent Booth, no one reported them that way. Just one day they weren't around anymore. They hadn't been in the town more that a couple of years. Weren't the friendliest of folk or that integrated in the community. They didn't go to church." He emphasised, again displaying his disapproval "So we just all assumed they chose to move on."

"Where abouts were they living Mr Harrison."

"They rented a flat over in Florence Park. The guy they rented it from said they gave no forwarding address but seeing as they were months behind in rent anyway he re let the place."

"What is the name of the person they rented from?"

"Oh that would be Hank Masterson, he owns the hardware store over on the main street too."

"What happened to their possessions?"

"They were all gone Agent Booth, that also made us think they simply moved on."

"Mr Harrison" Brennan said to get his attention

"Yes little lady." He responded.

Brennan tried desperately to ignore the comment so she could ask her questions and they could get out of there. "Did Lindsay break her arm during her time at the school?"

"Yes Miss Brennan she did indeed. Nasty break too."

"Ok Mr Harrison that is all for now." Booth said ending their meeting. "If we have any more questions we'll be back in touch.

"Ok there Agent Booth, feel free to call by any time, you too Miss Brennan."

"It's Dr…." she began before Booth pushed her off the veranda and towards the SUV.

"Thanks Mr Harrison." Booth called as they climbed in to the car. Booth drove off as quickly as possible hoping to avoid Brennan getting back out of the car, marching up the steps and giving Mr Harrison a piece of her mind.

"What is wrong with the men in this town?" Brennan fumed.

"They are just stuck in the Stoneage Bones don't worry about it."

"The Stoneage has nothing to do with this Booth. These men are just so judgemental and chauvinistic and…"

"I know Bones, they are but there is nothing we can do to change it so we just have to work with it ok?" Brennan nodded her agreement letting out a large sigh. "Look on the bright side it seems we have a positive ID. What do you say we stop off at the Paediatricians and see if we can have a look at Lindsey's x-rays so we can get a definitive answer? Then we can look at local dental surgeons see if we can use dental records to ID the other two as her mother and grandmother. Is that ok?"

"Yes Booth that make sense. But I tell you if the Paediatrician is another pig then I may end up killing someone."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't have a gun little lady." Booth teased.

"Seriously Booth, do you really want to start that argument again?"

Booth thought momentarily and decided he really didn't. He simply shook his head and focussed on the road trying not to laugh out loud at Brennan who was positively ready to explode with anger in the seat next to him. She was so attractive when she was angry like that, he thought, stifling a laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Just in case you hadn't realised already - nothing belongs to me

A/N For those of you who want to know the sad inner workings of my mind the chapter was written listening to Patty Griffin – Rain on repeat. In my head as they enter the motel room this is what would be playing if it was an episode of the show. I wish. The last chapter didn't get as many reviews as the previous so I am worried people are losing interest if you are reading I would appreciate a review be it good bad, long short just so I know whether I'm keeping your interest. Thanks so much for those who have read and reviewed you have made my week!

* * *

Luckily enough for Booth the Paediatrician, Doctor Hubbard, did not share the same personality dysfunction as the town's Sheriff and Headmaster. He was polite to Brennan perhaps a little more friendly than Booth would have appreciated. Either way he confirmed that there was a distinct likeness between Lindsey and the image Angela produced and he also confirmed that her mother Laura looked like the computer generation of the middle aged victim. Upon examining Lindsey's x-rays Brennan was convinced they had a clear match and phoned the local dentist to get dental records of the family shipped to the Jeffersonian to confirm identification.

Satisfied that they had identified their victims Brennan and Booth headed over to the hardware store to try and identify a date from which to work from for their disappearance. Booth opened the door for Brennan and she entered the store reticently. It was dark and the walls were covered with tools floor to ceiling, all haphazardly balanced. The store had a strong smell of oil and grease and Brennan wrinkled her nose in disparagement.

"See women just can't appreciate the rawness, the manliness of a place like this."

"Sorry Booth I guess we are just advanced enough to move beyond congregating in places that smell and bonding over tools which have genuine symbolic attachments to men's desire to show their dominance within a social group. I mean all these tools function as are giant phallic symbols really."

"See Bones, this is what you don't get, there is no need to deconstruct, this simply is what it is."

"Booth of course it is what it is it can't be what it's not."

"Oh Bones." Booth sighed, frustrated but still slightly amused.

"What? I don't get it,.why are you 'oh Bonesing' me?"

"Don't worry about it." He laughed, his smile broadening, her smile mirrored his caught in an unexplained and infectious laughter.

"Come on Booth we can't stand here arguing all day." Brennan ushered as she stepped ahead of Booth towards the counter. An elderly man sat on a stool behind it engrossed in a car maintenance magazine. "Excuse me Sir." Brennan ventured trying to gain his attention. The man looked up and upon seeing Brennan his face lit up.

"Well hello there little lady what can I do for you?"

Brennan bit back the urge to protest at being referred to as 'little lady' a term the men of this town seemed to enjoy bestowing upon her.

"We are looking for Mr. Masterson."

"Well you found him dear." The man grinned gesturing towards himself.

At this point Booth stepped forward to stand next to Brennan by the counter, asserting dominance, Brennan smirked to herself. Booth was becoming increasingly irritated by the way in which this man was eyeing up Brennan. What is it with the men in this town? He thought to himself. Couldn't they just treat her as a normal human being?

"Hello Mr Masterson" Booth interjected "I am Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Oh yes." The man nodded, scratching his beard. "I heard you folks were around looking in to them bones found up in the woods."

"Indeed we are Mr. Masterson and we have reason to believe that they were the remains of three ladies you rented a flat out to in the Florence Park area."

"The Jacobs girls?" Masterson questioned, shock evident on his face. At this point a bell rang indicating more customers had entered the store. "Hey Father Ryan, did you hear them bones were the Jacobs women."

Booth grimaced at the man's bluntness and willingness to give such information out. He guessed that the news would be around the town within the next hour and he seriously doubted that this would be helpful to their investigation.

"Is this true" Father Ryan asked his eyes focussed on Booth.

"Yes sir it is." Brennan answered for him.

"Oh how awful." Father Ryan added "Any idea what happened to them?"

"We are still conducting our investigation Father Ryan is it?"

The vicar nodded and Booth extended his hand to him, which the Vicar then shook vigorously. "I am Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI and this is my Partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." At the mention of Brennan's name a look spread across the Vicar's face it's meaning one Booth could not discern. Booth was momentarily worried before the vicar crossed to address Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan I have read your book it is exceptional." Brennan blushed and moved to shake the hand the Vicar had extended towards her. "You most certainly must be an asset in solving these cases."

" I hope so Father."

"Oh no need to be modest dear without people like you where would this world be?"

Brennan continued to blush and had no idea what she was supposed to say. She decided that she perhaps preferred obnoxious chauvinistic men fighting with her than to be complimented. Such praise was not something she was used to or something she expected she would ever get used to. Un perturbed by Brennan's silence the Vicar continued.

"But I'm guessing this case is going to be one that stumps you."

"Why would you say that?" Booth asked.

"Well this is a small town so I have heard about what was left of those poor women so I'm suppose you have very little to go on."

"I wouldn't worry Father Ryan I'm sure we'll get there it just might take me a bit longer." Brennan assured.

The same look passed across the vicar's face as had done when he was first introduced to Brennan. Booth tutted to himself rather fed up with contending with Brennan's adoring fans for her attention.

"Well Dr. Brennan then you are a more amazing woman than I first thought."

Is Father Ryan actually flirting with Brennan? Booth thought to himself in disgust. At that moment Booth decided that they should round up the questioning and get out of the store as soon as possible. As swiftly as possible he ascertained that no one had seen the women for four months. Three months ago Masterson reclaimed the apartment to find it empty. They had not paid rent for six months at this point. No one knew any information about the women other than the fact they were single mothers. As soon as this information was gained Booth prised Brennan away from her fan club and back out to the car so that they could go and check in to a motel.

"Bones were you just flirting with a vicar?"

"No. I was just being polite I never know what to say when people approach me like that. What are you supposed to say?"

"Thank you very much tends to do the trick."

"Why are you angry Booth?"

"I'm not angry Bones I'm just tired."

"Booth you are angry your vein is sticking out of your head, you've gone red and ha!" she exclaimed, "You are chewing your lip again!" She pointed excitedly at his lip satisfied that she had her evidence.

"I'm not mad Bones."

"You are."

"Well of course I'm angry now – you are being annoying."

"What did I do?"

"Don't worry about it Bones. Look lets just focus on the case at hand ok?"

"Ok" Brennan relented, not really wanting to argue.

"What do you think?"

"About what?" Brennan asked her face crumpled in genuine confusion.

"The case Bones, the case!" Booth exclaimed somewhat frustrated.

"Of course the case Booth what I'm asking is what about the case."

"I was asking in general what do you think about the case?"

"What like whether it's good or bad?"

"No Bones I mean like what do you think happened to those women?"

" I told you Booth they were stabbed with a surgical scalpel."

"Yes Bones I know the how I just was asking why."

"How am I supposed to know? We have no suspects so no grounding at all for considering the motives."

"Do you know how annoying you are?"

"Me? What did I do Booth – you asked a stupid question."

"Yes so I got a stupid answer – I get it Bones. But is there any chance of having a reasonable conversation with you this evening or are you intent on being a pain in the ass."

" I resent that comment Booth I haven't done anything."

"Pain in the ass it is then." Booth sighed tapping his hands on the steering wheel.

"You are insufferable you know that right?" Brennan asked slumping back in her seat arms crossed.

"Let's just say you have a knack for bringing out the worst in people."

"So it's my fault your acting like an idiot?"

"Just be quiet Bones ok."

"Fine." She huffed, opening up a manila folder to examine Lindsey's x-rays once more. The ringing of Booth's cell interrupted their strained silence. He answered curtly and evidently got a dressing down for doing so. Brennan could hear Cullen shouting at Booth demanding he resolve the case within the next few days. It would seem Cullen felt that now the victims were identified the case should have progressed quicker. After a few minutes of shouting Cullen let Booth go and Booth hung up the cell expelling a huge sigh as he did so.

"Why do you let at him shout at you like that. We are working as quickly as we can."

"Because Bones, he lost his daughter last week and I'm assuming his anger is about that rather than the case."

"Oh" Brennan mouthed. "He's not coping so well?"

"Well he's surviving but I guess that's all a parent can do when they lose a child. It's just not the natural way you know to see your child die. If anything happened to Parker I, I don't know what I would do."

Brennan nodded "Care for young people is just biologically encoded in us, the death of a child touches anyone let alone someone with close links to that child."

Booth turned and looked at her shaking his head at her detachment. "It is far more than that and you know it."

"I know." She smiled weakly meeting his eyes that were full of latent hostility "but this is how I deal."

Her honesty softened the look in his eyes and he patted her on the knee softly. "We all have different ways of coping I guess." Their truce unspoken they sat in silence travelling towards their motel each contemplating what Cullen must be going through. Rain began to beat down on the windshield and Booth hit the wipers to full speed.

"Where did that come from?" Brennan mused, "One minute the skies were clear and now this down pour. It's amazing."

"Not so much amazing as a pain – I can barely see a few feet ahead of me. If it gets any worse I am going to have to pull over."

They arrived at the motel in one piece and Booth pulled into the parking lot expertly. They stepped out of the car and began to make their way hurriedly undercover. As they did so Booth's cell rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to examine caller ID. It was Rebecca.

"You go check us in I've got to take this." He called to Brennan as he stopped to answer the phone in private outside in the rain. A little confused Brennan decided it was best not to question and ran in to the motel soaked through. She walked across the lobby leaving pools of water behind her.

"It's a little wet out there Ma'am." The clerk offered helpfully.

"It is." Brennan answered. "I'd like to book two rooms for tonight."

"No problem" The clerk answered handing her the forms to fill out. He smiled up at her admiring the way her shirt clung to her breasts care of the rainwater. Brennan was oblivious to the clerks looks as she watched, worried, as Booth paced outside in the rain arguing animatedly with whoever had phoned him. She filled in the forms and was given the keys to two rooms. She thanked the clerk politely, her attention clearly elsewhere to his dismay.

Brennan watched as Booth hung up the phone and moved his hands to his head. He was really upset about something Brennan thought, her heart in her throat. She was unsure whether to go to him or leave him some space. After a moments hesitation she headed outside to try and drag him inside if he was hurt and angry the last thing he needed was to be soaked through as well. As she exited the motel she began to regret her decision to go and talk to him as he hurled his cell phone across the parking lot, rage evident on his face. Booth sat down on the kerb head in hands oblivious to her presence. Brennan opted to simply sit behind him placing her hand on his shoulder as she did to let him know she was there.

They sat in silence for a number of minutes as Booth fought with himself to calm down. Eventually Booth turned to face her, it was evident that he had been crying although he told himself that the rain had acted as a means of disguising this.

"It was Rebecca." He muttered. Answering the question she had been asking herself since the phone first rang.

"Is Parker ok?" Brennan questioned, fearing his answer."

"How should I know I never see him?" Booth snapped, taking his frustration out on his partner.

"I'm sorry, I thought maybe there had been an accident." Brennan shifted to face him.

"No accident Rebecca is taking him to stay with his grandparents for two weeks."

"I thought you two were going to a number of ball games next week?" As Brennan said it she realised she had answered exactly why Booth was so upset. She paused, sucked in a deep breath and continued. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Booth asked wringing his hands in front of him. "You have no idea."

"I know you are hurting and I'm sorry that you are."

"You have no idea how this feels Bones. It's like my heart is being ripped out. You don't know what its like to love someone in that way. You don't have a connection like that. You don't know what it's like to put someone else first with you it is work first people second. If your phone wrang now you'd answer it, you'd be professional and you would move on because that is what you do – I can't be like that."

Booth's words stung and Brennan was forced to fight back her own tears at his harshness. He was hurting, she told herself, and he is just lashing out. Booth watched the hurt spread across her face and felt a pang of remorse. Despite this he was so enraged he couldn't apologise he simply sat there heart broken."

"I'm sorry." Brennan said earnestly, she had no other words.

"I don't need your pity."

" I, Booth, I don't know what to say. Nothing I seem to say is right."

"This isn't about you Bones."

"I know it's not, I just." Brennan silenced herself realising that anything she said would only serve to make matters worse at this point. She was debating with herself whether she ought to stay or go when Booth began to speak.

"What will Parker remember me as? When I am gone what will my life have been about?"

Brennan moved closer to him taking his hand in hers entwining their fingers. Booth looked up at her appreciatively and moved his free hand towards her cheek. He brushed her damp hair away from her face stroking along her jawbone wondering why she put up with him before he returned his hand to his lap.

"When someone asks him about his dad what will he say? He won't know me because he never sees me. He won't be able to describe a life of happiness, he won't be able to say I was a good guy with friends and a family there will be no one to tell him I loved him. He'll know the facts he'll know I didn't see him, he'll know I was alone, he'll know I murdered people, he'll know that I was my job and nothing more and he will know the reason why I had no one."

"What is that reason?" Brennan questioned, feeling his hand tense in hers.

"Because what I have done means I don't deserve anyone."

After a long pause Brennan released his hand. Booth smiled to himself, he was right that everyone would leave eventually, now it was her turn. Instead she knelt in front of him legs soaked in the rainwater.

"Bones what are you doing you are going to get soaked."

"It's a little late to begin worrying about that Booth" She smiled indicating to her drenched form. "Booth?" He acknowledged her utterance of his name lifting his head to look at her. "Parker will know you are a good man because you are a good man. You will get to see him and when he is old enough to see you of his own free will he will."

"What makes you so sure?" Booth asked, his voice weak.

"Because you are a good man, anyone can see that, children are perceptive and I have seen the way he looks at you – he loves you Booth."

"But how long will that last? How long before he realises what I am."

"Booth he knows what you are, you are his dad you spend every day catching the bad guys and making the world a safer place for him. He knows that."

Booth gave Brennan a weak smile and she moved forward to hold him in her arms. He clung on to her like a lifeline and she held back equally as strongly. "Besides Booth I'll always be around to tell him you are one of the good guys, I promise."

"Bones you are shivering." Booth realised, his mind calming and rationality returning in her arms.

"I'm fine."

"Come on we'd better get inside you are drenched and cold and I'm not doing much better." Booth released her from his grip taking the time to admire her features in the rain and half-light. They stood up together supporting each other only relinquishing the touch of the other as they moved through the motel doors. They made there way silently to their rooms this time opposite each other.

"I guess we better get showered to warm up." Booth suggested rubbing Brennan's arms trying to get some warmth to her. "You are freezing." Booth paused wanting to apologise and not knowing how. The ring of her cell interrupted his train of thought. She removed it from her pocket and Booth moved away to let her take her call. She would be back in work mode in a second and the moment would be gone. They would go back to being colleagues and his friend would disappear. Realising that she hadn't begun to speak he looked across at her and realised she had switched her phone off.

"Bones you didn't have to do that. I didn't mean what I said. Call whoever it was back it's ok. I'm ok."

"Booth you didn't mean to say what you said but you did mean what you said."

Booth traced the sentence back in his head thinking through what she was saying.

"I'm sorry Bones." He whimpered drawing her into his arms. They stood in the corridor holding on to one another, a pool of water collecting around them. Hearing noise at the end of the corridor they broke apart and observed a couple walking towards them. Wanting to avoid embarrassing conversations Booth unlocked the door to his room and ushered Brennan inside. She stepped inside without hesitation and he followed close behind.

"Where is the light?" Brennan complained fumbling around in the darkness.

"No idea Bones." Booth answered catching up with her and placing his hand on her waist following her in to the darkness. He felt her flinch at his touch and removed his hands immediately. "Sorry Bones I guess having been victim to my outbursts you don't want touching. I guess you want to go you know, get some peace and quiet away from me, come up with excuses as to why you never have to see me again." He laughed bitterly, hoping all he said was not true but feeling in his heart that it was.

Brennan turned to face him in the dark hands on hips angry at his words.

"That is what you think of me Booth."

"What do you mean?"

"You think I am doing my duty, looking after you until I can make an escape?"

"I would understand if you were. This is all a bit strange Bones, you have to admit it. We are colleagues and the last few days things have changed so much and I guess I just don't know how you are feeling about it."

"I'm fine" she sulked

"I've hurt you again haven't I? I'm sorry Bones I just, I don't deserve you, I don't deserve Parker and maybe I should just accept my fate and be done with it."

"I don't believe in fate." Brennan retorted.

"But I do Bones, I do and this is my penance."

"What is?"

"My life, this is my penance."

"You have nothing to pay penance for Booth."

"I do Bones, you know that."

"No Booth I don't know that I know you are a good man and the one and only thing I have faith in is that you would never have done anything to hurt for the sake of hurting. Your intentions are always good. I'm not suggesting you have never gotten anything wrong but I guarantee you that you did it with the best intentions at heart."

"Why do you stay Bones?"

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't I said enough? Haven't I shown you enough of myself to scare you away."

Brennan smiled in to the darkness. "Booth you know I'm not scared of anything."

"Why are you still here?" Booth asked almost as a plea. "Why?"

"Because" Brennan began stepping towards him in the shadows, "someone needs to show you that you are a good person."

"Why?"

"Because you are and you deserve to stop punishing yourself."

"So you are here in a quest for justice?"

"No Booth I am here because I care about you."

"Then you are more of a fool than I thought Bones, I'm not someone you should waste your energy caring about."

"Well that isn't up to you Booth." Brennan reached out her hand finding him in the darkness. She pressed her self up against him clinging to him. It was as if she could physically feel his anguish and she held on desperately hoping he would let her in. Let her help him. She lifted her head to look at his profile in the darkness and ran her fingers along the point she knew his bruise was. She stepped back slightly and raised her other hand to brush away the tears she knew to be making their way down his cheek. Brennan leaned in to him and placed a gentle kiss at the point where she had wiped away his tear. She moved to kiss the tear from his other cheek running her hands down the side of his face. She did not analyse what she was doing she simply acted, following her heart and her desperate need to show Booth that he could be loved.

Booth was momentarily shocked by her kiss but his fear weakened as her body moulded against his and her hands moved up in to his hair. At that moment he felt her lips graze his and he could sense her nervousness as she deepened the kiss. Booth's heart swelled and he moved his arms around her waist to pull her closer running his fingertips down her spine. As he did this she pressed herself harder against him letting out a soft sigh against his lips. Booth moved one hand up her body to touch her chin, tilting her head back and kissing her passionately. Their tongues met creating a sense of urgency and they both clung together tasting every inch of each other's mouths.

Booth was the first to pull away and they each stepped back now only linked by their hands. Booth silently pulled her to sit on the edge of the bed. She complied and they sat next to each other each consumed with confusion. Booth turned to face Brennan and she mirrored his action drawing one leg underneath herself.

"Why did you do that?" Booth asked, extending a finger and tracing a line from her jaw, down her neck and along her collarbone.

"Isn't that obvious?" Brennan asked her blush disguised in the darkness.

"Is this a pity thing Bones?"

"Did it feel like a pity thing?"

"No" Booth half laughed, "It did not. Did you mean it?"

"With all of my heart." She answered, realising there was no way to be coy now, she simply had to be honest.

"Not with your head?" Booth queried.

"Booth if my head was engaged I would have panicked long before now so I am thinking it is best not to involve my head just yet."

Booth smiled at her answer resolve melting he leaned in to kiss her again. She kissed him back without hesitation running her hands over his chest. Booth traced her body with his fingertips, caressing her cheeks and running his fingers down her neck. He circled her shoulders and ran his hands down her arms from which point her snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. They both collapsed backwards on to the bed Brennan lying on top of Booth still kissing him passionately.

Booth rolled her on to her back softly placing feather light kisses along her neck and chest enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead as his face moved across hers to kiss the other side of her neck. His hands moved up from her waist and he slipped one hand underneath her shirt exploring the smooth skin of her stomach he had grown to enjoy looking at over the last few days. She moaned at his touch arching herself in to him. Her response to his touch turned him on further and he began too unbutton her blouse. He waited for her to protest but when she didn't he continued with newfound confidence. As he undid each button he lovingly kissed the skin it exposed wanting to feel every inch of her. The darkness was strangely erotic as neither of them could see the other. Everything was being experienced through touch and Booth's kisses were leaving Brennan craving for more. He undid the last button on her blouse exposing her breasts, he kissed her cleavage igniting further passion in Brennan her hands began tugging at his shirt longing to feel his skin against hers.

Booth sat up to remove his shirt and Brennan sat up with him not wanting to break their touch for a second. Her hands covered his as he unbuttoned and removed his shirt. Intrigued she ran her hands across his bare chest and moved to kiss him. Her kiss was soft and it communicated far more than lust to Booth. She quite literally took his breath away. His fingers traced along her spine as she kissed his neck her own hands exploring his muscular back. Booth pulled apart from her a second stroking her face and imagining the expression she was making.

"Are you sure you want this Bones?"

"Positive." She answered, "are you?" she asked, nervously chewing her bottom lip.

"Positive I want this not so positive you should want this."

"Well Booth that side of it is not your choice."

"I know." He agreed bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing her open palm. Brennan raised her hand and outlined his features with her fingertips.

"Why so serious? You don't want this?"

"No Bones I want this so much that I'm afraid that there is some catch. You know one night of happiness and then it will all be a mess when we wake up tomorrow morning. You mean more to me than one night."

"Booth," the sound of his name on her lips made him tremble. "I will still be here in the morning and if you'll let me I'll be with you for as long as you want me there."

"You mean that don't you."

"You know me well enough to know that I do." Booth began to trace circles on Brennan's back and she moved closer to capture his lips in hers. He responded instantaneously to her touch pushing her back on to the bed. Booth began pulling at her skirt wanting to be close to her. She was pulling at his belt their battles with each other's clothing punctuated by searing kisses. Once they had each achieved their goal of getting the other naked they paused for a second, fingers exploring the intricacies of their bodies, peppering each other with kisses.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Booth questioned sucking her ear lobe moving to kiss her neck.

Brennan answered him with a kiss as her hand guided him inside of her. Morphed together their movements were electric. Brennan moaned underneath Booth and Booth rocked into her each movement a combination of love and lust. As he felt her climax he released himself collapsing hot and sweaty on top of her breathing in the scent of her hair. Brennan stroked the back of his head kissing his hairline. Booth lifted his head to face her kissing her lips softly. He moved his hand to stroke her hair relishing the closeness they now had. Moments later he manoeuvred himself off of her lying on his back catching his breath. Brennan moved to his side resting her head on his chest her arm cast across his stomach. Booth wrapped his arms around her and lazily began to stroke her waist. He kissed her head, nuzzling her hair. They said nothing as no words were needed they just lay there holding each other as all of their fears melted away. The rain beat down on the window and they each listened to the rhythmic sounds of the rain and the rise and fall of each other's chests before they falling asleep neither lonely anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Just in case you hadn't realised already - nothing belongs to me

A/N This one was written listening to Vanessa Carlton – Ordinary Day acoustic version for those of you that wish to know. Thanks for the reviews you all know how much they mean to me. I am sorry this is a little filler chapter but I thought it was a scene that needed to be approached but deserved more than being tagged on to another chapter. I hope you like...

* * *

_A Friends Love says: "If you ever need anything I'll be there." _

_True Love says: "You'll never need anything; I'll be there." _

_Jimi Hollemans_

* * *

Booth's mind began to leave dreams behind, his eyes remained closed and he made a silent plea that when he opened them she would still be there. He couldn't feel her next to him and fear rose in his stomach at the thought that she may have realised her mistake and opted to leave. Harnessing as much bravery as he could muster he slowly opened one eye and cast it in the direction of where she had been sleeping. As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight he could see she was still there but she was dressed and sitting back against the headboard working on her laptop. Booth smiled to himself in acknowledgement of her butterfly mind, her seeming inability to just be, her need to always do. 

Brennan felt him stir beside her and looked across to see him appraising her with one eye a slight smile traced across his lips. She guiltily closed her laptop and placed it on the bedside table. Once this was done she slid down the bed to lie on her side facing Booth. He watched her, intrigued as to what was going through her mind. He was relieved that she hadn't panicked and left but, he reminded himself, she certainly hadn't been comfortable enough to stay put and enjoy waking up together.

"Not yet regained your senses enough to leave then?" Booth asked tentatively, half joking but the questioning in his eyes reminded Brennan just how unsure of himself Booth was.

Brennan simply shook her head and smiled "You haven't either it would seem. Or are you planning to make a quick escape now you are awake? ...You,youare not regretting last night are you?" Her question came from the heart, the falter in her breathing indicating the importance she placed on his answer.

"Never." He reached out to stroke her cheek, "I'd never regret that. Well maybe the part where I was a total idiot and treated you horribly but beyond that no regrets."

"No regrets" Brennan reiterated. She laced her fingers with his letting out a soft, contented sigh. She rolled to lie on her back next to him still holding his hand. "Sorry I started to work I'm not good at just sitting still."

"I hadnoticed that about youBones,it doesn't matter, you wouldn't be you if you had stayed still for more than a few hours, I wanted to wake up with you and I guess I did." Boothsmiled at his own realisation "I'm just relieved you stayed."

"I promised you I would didn't I." She stated, stroking her thumb along the edge of his palm.

"I know, and I'm glad that you did." Booth paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, he truly enjoying the fact he was now allowed to lie there holding her hand. "What were you working on anyway?"

"My manuscript." She sighed dejectedly, "My publisher is really putting the pressure on and what with the number of high pressure cases recently I haven't had sufficient time to dedicate to writing."

"I'm sorry." Booth said earnestly, "If you want we can lessen your case work load if I knew you were over stretched I wouldn't have put so much work your way."

"I'm not overstretched Booth," Brennan responded defensively, Booth raised an eyebrow in disagreement an action that was fortunately missed by Brennan, "I just need to manage my time more efficiently."

"Right, yes time management that's what you need. To spend more time working." Booth scoffed, removing his hand from hers so he could pat it patronisingly.

"I didn't say I wanted to spend more time working I simply said that I thought I ought to use my working time more efficiently." Brennan responded through gritted teeth, grabbing his hand again and squeezing it with rather more force than necessary.

"Bones, you are the most efficient person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I seriously doubt that you could be any more efficient." Booth's hand struggled within her grasp.

"Then, Agent Booth," she teased, releasing his hand from her death grip and turning on to her side to face him, "you underestimate me."

"Well Dr. Brennan," Booth countered, turning to face her, their noses touching, "I've learnt that it is never a good idea to underestimate you so I guess I will just have to take your word for it."

"I guess you will." She whispered, placing a tender kiss on his lips. Neither of them pulled away almost challenging each other as to who would be the first to cave in and start the kissing again. Booth caved first although he rationalised that she had indeed kissed him first anyway. His fingers danced from her hips, to her waist, along the edge of her breast, across her collarbone, up her neck and came to rest finally in her hair, pulling her towards him catching her in a passionate kiss. She kissed him back with equal fervour an arm and a leg cast over him drawing him closer. Their kissing continued as they explored each other in daylight Booth stopping intermittently just to look at her. She blushed under his gaze and opted to use kissing as a distraction for him. Inevitably it worked.

As Booth had been the one to start their kissing session he decided that he really ought to be the one to end it. He realised if they didn't stop now they would end up losing a whole day in their hotel room. It wasn't that this was not an appealing option he thought, but he doubted Cullen would see it that way. He also knew that within a few minutes Brennan would feel guilty and want to press on with the case. He could always count on her dedication and he decided to spare her feelings and make that decision for her. He kissed her firmly and pulled away from her, appreciating the sense of loss he could detect in her eyes.

"You make focusing on work very difficult Bones." His gruff voice indicated just how much he didn't want to get to work.

"I suppose you are right we had better make a move, what is your plan of action for today?" As she questioned she ran her fingers across his chest tracing circles.

"Well I thought it might be a good idea if we go over to Florence Park have an informal chat with the Jacobs' neighbours. They might be able to give us more of an indication as to when they disappeared and whether they had any associations with other people in the town." Booth's hands, as distracted as the rest of him, mimicked her actions making circles across her hip.

"It seems so far that they were pretty isolated, but this town is so insular and intolerant I can understand why." Brennan asserted, her hands moving to his shoulders.

"If we can identify anyone who knew them beyond their faces and names we might be able to get some idea if there is any logical motive for their murder. Statistically speaking it would be most likely a family member." Booth stroked her cheek, tilting her chin so as to make her meet his gaze.

"Which would only leave the males in the family, this in itself is quite doubtful as what kind of man would murder his own child?" Their touching ceased as the seriousness of the case resonated in their minds.

"I am sure Bones you could list a number of examples where this has happened."

"Yes Booth I could but usually in cultures where such actions are deemed acceptable. The norms and mores of the culture do not prohibit such actions. In our culture it is very much prohibited and as such combining social and cultural imperative with the biological drivers we all have as primates it is quite illogical to think that a father would murder his own offspring."

"Also," Booth continued, "The crime is well calculated, technically proficient, not a crime of passion. This level of 'skill', if you can call it that, when it comes to killing is usually gained over time. I have searched the FBI case histories and we have no cases with the same MO so if he has done it before he hasn't been caught."

"That's true." Bones mused "But I would expect the bones of the victims to have been found, these bones were not concealed. Although great lengths were gone to make identification difficult the bones were displayed in such a way as to suggest the killer wanted them to be found. Why would any one want that?"

"Bones are you asking me to guess?"

"No Booth I was just... It just… it makes no sense to me at all." She heaved a sigh.

"Bones, it's usually a good sign when people can't understand the actions of psychopaths I'd be worried if you did." Booth took her hand and pressed it to his mouth offering gentle kisses to each of her knuckles as he thought.

Brennan squeezed his hand accepting what he was saying but remaining frustrated by her inability to put the pieces together. She was sure the abandonment of the bones meant something but she just couldn't fit that detail in to the puzzle.

"I guess we had better get going," She ventured, reluctantly releasing Booth's hand and standing elegantly. "I went to the car to get my laptop so your stuff is over there," she indicated to the corner of the room. "My stuff is in the other room so I suggest we both shower and get changed and head over to Florence Park as soon as possible. I'm guessing Cullen isn't going to appreciate it if we take any longer than necessary."

Booth nodded in agreement missing her presence by his side. He worried that once they left this room, this space in time they had created, all would return to normal and she would slip through his fingers again. Brennan noticed the confused and concerned look that crossed Booth's face. She misunderstood what it meant assuming it was case related. She walked around the bed and sat next to him.

"We'll work it out you know." Her tone was soft.

Booth smiled at her, knowing that she meant the case but her answer had quenched his fears regarding their relationship. Her gesture had made him more certain than ever that they could never go back to being just partners. In fact it made him question whether they ever had been 'just' partners. Booth sat up and kissed her tenderly, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"You're an amazing woman Bones."

"Don't Booth," she urged, pushing his hand away from her and standing up, "you sound far too much like that creepy vicar when you say things like that."

Booth laughed at her "creepy vicar?"

"Come on Booth he was odd, I didn't like him at all."

"Female intuition telling you that Bones? Or do you have anything to base it on?" Booth teased.

"No I am making a genuine and rational appraisal of the way he acted, his body language, voice tone and the nature of what he said." She forced indignantly.

"And this astute process has led you to a final conclusion of 'creepy'?"

"Booth" Brennan exclaimed, trying to reprimand him for taunting her.

"Come on Bones you know you love the arguing really."

Brennan didn't answer, she simply headed for the door to go and enjoy a long awaited shower. As she exited the room she called "If you aren't ready in 20 minutes I'm going to kick your ass out of that room and down the corridor if needs be."

Booth lay back on to the bed inhaling the soft scent of her that laced his pillow. He marvelled at how she was able to keep a clear head as his was swimming with thoughts of her. He didn't really understand why she had stayed but he loved the fact that she did. How on earth did things end up like this? He thought, slapping his hand to his forehead his face caught in a broad grin. At that moment the phone rang in his room startling him slightly. He leaned over and answered it with trepidation

"…Booth"

"18 minutes and counting." He heard a familiar voice say before she hung up. Booth laughed to himself as he stood and stretched, his body still aching for her touch. God she had changed in the last few days, even in the last few hours. Thinking back to her relationship with James and Lilly he wondered has she really changed? Or rather has she just let him in, let him understand the real her, the her she keeps contained within steel walls for fear of getting hurt. Booth took his thoughts to the shower deciding he didn't want to keep Brennan waiting any longer than necessary as he had no intention of incurring her wrath today. He wanted to give her no excuses to lose patience with him no reason to walk away. If there was one thing he was sure of it was that he would do everything in his power to make sure he never hurt her. He loved her too much for that.

Brennan hung up the phone chuckling to herself relishing the new dynamic to their relationship. Her actions had not been logical, her feelings not something she could rationalise. She was however exceedingly happy, she realised, both excited and terrified at that prospect. She stepped into the shower aware that she already missed having Booth close to her. How she was going to cope with feelings like this she had no idea. She was finally beginning to understand Angela's likening of falling in love to being head over heels, it all made sense now. Her thoughts of love went unnoticed, her mind more focussed on getting ready and getting back to Booth than in analysing her own thought processes. Had she taken the time to consider the fact she was thinking about Booth in terms of love she would most definitely have panicked. But as it happened her heart was ruling her head something that she had never allowed when it came to any men in her past. With Booth that prospect did not seem so scary, she knew he would never hurt her, not intentionally anyway and she could ask for no more than that.

* * *

Come on...review...you know you want to. Good, bad or ugly I appreciate them all. Hit the button go on you know you want to... (please, pretty please) 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Just in case you hadn't realised already - nothing belongs to me

A/N ok here comes the bad guy, he is pretty bad on the scale of bad guys, well pretty psycho anyway. Hope you enjoy and please review. I am begging. No shame just begging - please.

* * *

Feeling smug Booth knocked on Brennan's door with a full 3minutes to spare.

"Come on Bones we have a case to solve." He yelled, fingers rapping impatiently on her door.

"Door's open." She shouted back.

"Well there is a surprise Bones, am I ever going to convince you to lock your door? I don't nag for the hell of it you kn…"

Booth stopped in his tracks appraising the way in which he found her. She was wearing as skirt but was topless and in the process of grabbing a shirt to put on. She turned to face him, no sense of embarrassment just a comfortable acknowledgement that things had changed. Booth was about to apologise for walking in on her when he realised, essentially, she had given him permission to do so. Her openness to him made him grin from ear to ear and he ended up standing in the doorway grinning like an idiot.

"Booth have you taken something?" Brennan asked quizzically not connecting the dots.

"No Bones, why do you ask?" Booth questioned. Folding his arms across his chest defensively his body still propping the door open.

"Because you are standing there grinning like a fool whilst the whole world can watch me change as you are holding the door open." She gestured animatedly towards the open door. Conveniently for her case two young business men walked past at that point and gawked at the semi naked Brennan standing in the middle of her room an exasperated expression on her face.

The apprciative looks the men gave Brennan made a surge of jealousyflood Booth's veins the validity of her complaint registering with him. Sheepishly he took a few steps forward letting the door click safely shut behind him.

Placing her hands on her hips she said "Thank you." sounding slightly more amused than annoyed. Brennan buttoned up her shirt and carried on with her normal morning routine putting on some jewellery and tying her still damp hair back in a tight ponytail ready to face the day.

Booth sat on the bed admiring her quietly. She was methodical as ever as she readied herself for the day ahead but the understated smile that graced her face suggested she was as happy as he was. Surprisingly though, he thought, she seemed to be adapting to the change in their relationship better than he was.

Indicating that she was ready to leave Brennan grabbed her bag and gestured for Booth to move. Booth looked at his watch and smiled at her.

"What Booth?"

"Your 2 minutes late Dr. Brennan."

"Sorry Agent Booth some idiot decided to barge in to my room and display my semi naked form to the general public. This somewhat impinged on my ability to get dressed."

Booth hoisted himself up off the bed and walked towards the indignant Brennan. He kissed her on the cheek stroking her chin.

"Do you know how gorgeous you are when you are angry?"

"Do you know how much I hate hearing things like that?

"Sorry Bones tough luck on that one, you are going to have to get used to it." Brennan began to huff but Booth quickly ushered her out of the room before she could continue to argue. "Come on we'd better get to Florence Park, try and catch people before they are too hot and bothered."

"That's true." Brennan agreed as they walked down the corridor. "This heat is really quite extreme for this part of the world."

As they reached the parking lot Booth headed straight towards the SUV and was surprised to find that Brennan hadn't followed. He turned to see what she was doing and observed her picking through the bushes at the side of the lot.

"Bones not everywhere is a crime scene, what on earth are you doing?" when she didn't answer Booth walked towards her trying to ascertain exactly what she was looking for. "Bones?" he uttered questioningly, standing behind her.

"I'm looking for your phone Booth, remember? I'm guessing youcan't recallall the numbers on there and as such I am thinking that you probably ought to try and recover it."

"ah, I'd forgotten about that. I suppose we should try and find it." Booth crouched down next to hem embarrassed by the memory of his actions.

Side by side they searched the brush for his phone Brennan methodically Booth slightly more sporadical in his approach.

"Bones I don't think it's here."

"Well this is where you threw it Booth." Brennan argued, continuing her search.

"I know that, I just mean it's no where obvious and so I think we can safely assume that someone has acquired it as there own."

"Who would want your phone?" Brennan asked furrowing her brow and looking up at him.

"What do you mean? I have a very nice phone thank you very much."

"I think the word is 'had' now Booth." Brennan smirked, raising herself from the ground in one smooth motion. "Come on no point in poking around here any longer."

Booth followed Brennan back to the SUV obligingly. After a short discussion they opted to skip a proper breakfast in favour of grabbing something en route. Brennan offered Booth a cereal bar but he declined claiming it was not real food. Brennan took great delight in explaining to him exactly how it was food and why it would be good for him. Booth refused to budge enjoying arguing with her too much. The argument ended with her trying to physically shove some of the cereal bar in his mouth to make her point. Booth fought her attempts but had to eventually give in mainly to ensure their safety as he was driving. He had to agree they tasted better than he thought but her refused to give Brennan the pleasure of knowing this and so he insisted on pulling faces for a full ten minutes as they sat in traffic. They then moved on to fightingover which radio station to listen to. Booth soon discovered that their relationship gave her further tools in her methods of coercion and reluctantly he agreed to her choice of radio station. Having won the radio battle Brennan soon grew bored and began drumming her fingers along her knee.

"Do you know how annoying that is?" Booth asked, casting a disparaging look her way.

"I find it soothing." She smiled, letting her head fall back against the headrest to emphasise her point.

"Maybe it is relaxing for you but it is annoying the hell out of me." Booth grumped. Slamming his hands on the wheel with frustration at her, the heat and the traffic.

"Well what are you going to do about it? She asked teasingly, trying to soften him up.

"Bones I don't like this hold you have over me." He grinned, realising he really did.

"Well I guess you better get used to it, call this aversion therapy, as I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Booth smiled at her statement, she might be annoying as hell but he loved being the one she took the time to annoy. He did not doubt her word and fully believed that finally she was allowing herself some form of attachment with people and not just any people him.

Brennan's phone began to ring, Booth watched as she appraised who it was by looking at the caller ID, the pained expression on her face gave him a fair idea who it was.

"Hi Ange…. n…n…no I didn't… I didn't…no… I didn't hang up on you Ange." Brennan turned to Booth and glared at him making it perfectly clear that she was considering this problem to be his fault.

"No I didn't hear it Ange, I guess the battery must have gone dead."

"Sweetie the battery excuse?" Angela's ears pricked up.

"It's not an excuse Ange it's true."

"You were with a man!" Angela exclaimed, putting her hurt a side and finally putting the pieces together.

"No I wasn't." Brennan's voice faltered. Booth cringed, no way would Angela miss that one.

"Who was he?" Angela drawled, "I bet Booth's green with envy…. Come to think of it Bren I couldn't get hold of him either last night. Is there something you want to tell me?" Angela began to get excited, could it be possible that they had finally come to their senses and hooked up?

"No I'm quite sure there is not."

Booth began to laugh to himself. He knew exactly what Angela was asking and Brennan's responses weren't exactly going to through her off the trail. Angela heard Booth's laughter and took it as a sign that her assumptions were true. She said this to Brennan and her words earned Booth a swift punch in the ribs.

"Ow" Booth yelped, wishing he was feigning his pained expression, "That hurt"

Brennan was about to launch in to an argument with him when she was cut off by Angela.

"Oh sweetie you don't want to be too rough with him, men like that want to have the upper hand physically, you know all about the alpha m…." Angela tried to phrase it in an accessible way for Brennan.

"Yep Ange thanks for that advice. Are you going to tell me why you called?" she asked, pleading silently with Ange to leave the subject alone.

"Ok sweetie, play it your way but the second you are back in DC I am going to want all the nasty, sordid, little details."

"Ange there are no sordid details. Are you going to tell me why you called or should I hang up now?

"I'm guessing lack of sleep makes you pissy then…I was calling to tell you that Sarah wants you wearing a matching dress to the bridesmaids as you are 'best man' riding in the cars and in the professional photos."

"How come you are telling me this Ange, why didn't James call? Is this some kind of scheme of yours because if it is..."

"Because he knew you'd argue." Angela sighed, not appreciating Bren's resistence and frustrated with the lack of details she was willing to divulge.

"Well it is a stupid idea. I'm not a bridesmaid am I? Stupid idea. What is it I'll be wearing?"

"Well Bren this is where it gets interesting." Angela was enjoying this part.

"I'm not liking how this conversation is going."

Angela simply laughed, "Sarah is a girly girl so the wedding is quite traditional... So you'll be wearing the classic meringue dress in a nice shade of pink."

"Pink? Angela are you trying to wind me up because if you are I will not be impressed."

"Sorry hun, I tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me god." Angela raised her right hand mockingly.

The words, pink and bridesmaids dress resounded in Booth's mind and he began to laugh again. Mostly because of the horrified look Brennan had across her face. A quick look from her and he stopped laughing not wanting a repeat performance of the last punch to his ribs. He rubbed the point at which she had hit him at resented the fact that she threw such a good punch. She really is a lot stronger than she looks he thought assuring himself that he wasn't being a wimp.

"Ange, do I have any hope of getting out of this?"

"Honestly…none at all, I advise you just enjoy it."

"Enjoy wearing a pink, giant dress?"

"I'm sure it won't kill you Bren, plus it will make James happy and I know you want to do that. Consider you wearing the dress and not whining about it your wedding present to him."

"Do I have to wear it for the whole thing?" Brennan whined.

"Yes you do. And while I'm breaking bad news, and feeling less guilty than I normally would seeing as you are not spilling on what happened last night, I have no reservation in telling you that James and Sarah are having a joint Stag and Hen Night in DC on Tuesday night and you and Booth are going to be there with bells on."

"What is this 'with bells on' expression all about?"

"Is that all you have to say? No arguing."

"I know when I'm beaten Ange but I can't promise that we'll be back by then. I can promise we'll do our best but we're not getting very far with the case and we might have to stick around for a few more days."

"Well you better work your cute butt of so you can be home in time for this. Plus when James came by he invited Zach too and Richard has a friend that would be perfect for him I'll need your help in translating for him."

"I am not helping you set that poor boy up Ange."

Booth listened intently and wsa particularly amused by Angela's plans for Zach, "What Ange is trying to fix up the kid? Fat chance he's…"

"He's what Booth? Intelligent? Is that a problem for you?" Brennan defended her protégée.

"No Ma'am" Booth answered offering a mock salute before dropping his hand to his ribs to protect them from likely attack. Brennan just rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Angela.

"Domestics already?" Angela queried with a laugh.

Brennan ignored the comments. "As I said Ange we'll try and get back in time I promise. How are things with Richard anyway? You two seemed to hit it off." Brennan decided to turn the tables and distract Angela from the subject of Booth. One thing she could guarantee was that Angela would be more than willing to gossip about her and Richard.

"He's a star. So talented I can tell we are going to become really good friends?"

"Friends?" Brennan questioned confused.

"Yep we stayed up talking all night. He's a great guy, listened about my art and Kirk and all sorts, he had a lot of good advice. A kindred spirit of sorts."

"Funny I thought you two seemed more than friend material."

"Well that would be a bit difficult seeing as he's gay."

"He's what?"

"Gay Bren."

"How come I don't know that?"

"I don't think anyone really knows it to be honest. He hasn't told anyone yet?"

"Why on earth not."

"He doesn't think that people will understand and he doesn't want to be treated differently."

"That's just ... irrational!" Brennan proclaimed.

"You know it's not Bren, people are judgemental."

"I would have understood, he could have told me, and James and Peter and…"

"Honey it's his thing, he will in his own time and as far as he's concerned you don't know ok? I only told you because you are my best friend ok and I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"So who will you bring to the wedding then?"

"Hodgins, I'd already asked him before so it works out well. I'm planning to help him work out some of his anger on the dance floor."

"You know what Ange? I'd pay to see that." Brennan chuckled.

"No need sweetie, free show, you just have to bring the film to document it! Anyways Id better go I do have a life and I can't spend my weekends not getting any gossip out of you. Call me if you want to chat 'k? Last chance before I go…" she said hopefully

"Bye Ange."

"Bye sweetie, love you much."

After she hung up the phone Brennan folded her arms and pivoted in her seat to strae at Booth.

"Thanks for that Booth could you make it any more obvious?"

"Look you may think you are the master of deceit Bones but seriously you weren't exactly doing a good job at hiding it anyway."

"I'd have done a better job if you hadn't been giggling in the background."

"Bones I do not giggle, no giggling from me ever, no to the giggling, men do not giggle, I do not giggle ok? I do not giggle."

"You giggled, but if you are not secure enough in your masculinity to admit that then fine, I'll leave it alone."

"I am perfectly secure in my masculinity Bones."

"Ok Booth, sure."

"And I guess you are secure in your femininity then, pink dress and all."

"Shut up Booth that is different."

"How?"

"It just is."

"That is not an answer Bones."

Brennan did not continue the fight she simply glared at him pointedly. The silence in the car was somewhat icy and both were relieved to arrive at Florence Park to mark an end to their bickering.

"If you could try and be subtle here Bones I would really appreciate it." Booth warned, as he exited the vehicle.

"You are a pompous ass Booth."

"Hey where did that come from?"

"You still think I have no social skills well I'll have you know…" Booth silenced her with a chaste kiss running his fingers through his hair.

"You can't get round me just by doing that." Brennan protested pushing at his chest. Booth questioned the seriousness of her protestations, as he knew if she wanted him to let go she could make him. He continued to kiss her until she gave up fighting and simply kissed back.

"I'm sorry ok?" Booth asked, "I don't mean to question you ok?"

"I'll forgive you this time Booth but not again."

"Message received." Booth grinned, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Ready to solve this case Dr. Brennan." Booth stepped back indicating work mode for their relationship.

"Ready as ever Agent Booth."

* * *

He watched, concealed behind a tree in the distance. She was evil. A temptress. She seduced that man in public, without shame. They were not married. She had no right he screamed in his mind slamming his fist up against the tree so hard it made him bleed. But then again that's women for you, he smirked, always willing to use their bodies to tempt and trick men. It wasn't fair, he mused, them using their powers like that. She deserved to be taught a lesson. Most importantly he could not let her impurity damage the town it would travel like a disease. Once she had passed it to others the whole town would become dirty and impure, she needed to be purified and he was the man for the job he sighed to himself. What would the town do without him. He was like a superhero that got no credit. One day they would thank him, he promised himself, one day.

* * *

But who is he?


	13. Chapter 12 b

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!

A/N anyone guessed who it is yet? Place your bets here...

* * *

He watched as they walked in to the busy courtyard of the apartment block. She walked closer to him than necessary her breast grazing his upper arm as she leaned in to talk to him. He could tell that the FBI Agent realised this and enjoyed the fact. She is a manipulative whore, he decided sucking the blood from his knuckles. She had no right to make me feel this rage. Look at what she has made me do, my poor hand injured because she is such a blatant tart. 

His fist clenched tighter as he watched Booth place a hand on Brennan's back as they approached a group of young mothers playing with their children in the corner of the courtyard. She's in good company, he scoffed, with more women that have no morals, who seduce men to get what they want. They are parasites, leeches; evil that walks on the earth. Women, he thought, should be pure. They should belong to a man and should obey him. Men are not governed by deceit, by urges to manipulate and betray, women are. In this regard Dr. Brennan is the perfect example of a woman. Women can be trained, but this process only works for some. There are always those that rebel those that need help to be purified. He would help her he snarled, he would help her and he would enjoy doing so.

* * *

Brennan and Booth began their investigation by talking to a group of mothers who were seated in the courtyard of the apartment complex where the Jacobs women had lived. As they approached the women looked up casting appreciative glances at Booth. Brennan was surprised to note that she was feeling a little jealous. She accepted that it was natural for her to be defensive of her mate in a social setting; she just hadn't expected how strongly she would feel. Admittedly he did look particularly good today but she did not appreciate him being treated like a piece of meat. He was a professional and deserved to be treated as one. Brennan leaned closer to Booth, touching his arm; she whispered in his ear, letting him know how inappropriate she found the women's looks to be. Booth simply smiled and placed his hand on her back, rubbing it gently with his thumb. He was hers and she knew it. She did not need to stake a claim. 

"Good morning ladies," Booth addressed them, dropping his hand from Brennan's back and employing his charm smile. This is going to be much harder that I thought Brennan realised, her fist clenched as the women eyed Booth up and down.

"Good morning to you, what can we do for you?" The oldest of the three women queried. Putting her hands on her hips and sticking her chest forward.

"I am Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth introduced them, gently touching Brennan's arm as he said her name.

"Oh a doctor hey?" the woman commented. Brennan was unsure whether she was being teased. Either way she didn't like it.

"Yes ma'am, may I ask your name?" Booth continued, aware of Brennan's insecurity and wanting to move the conversation away from her.

"You sure can, I can't have you calling me ma'am any longer, my gosh no, I'm no ma'am. I'm Heidi, this is Andrea," She indicated to the large woman on her left, "and Lisa." She smiled, pointing to one of the mothers who could have been no more than 16 herself.

"Thank you," Booth commented, nodding in appreciation, "we're here to ask some questions about the Jacob's family, did any of you know them?"

Upon mentioning the Jacob's family the tone of the women became more sombre "Yeah we all knew them, we are a close community here, have to be seeing as the rest of the town are such raving nuts." Heidi answered. Brennan smiled at her response one thing was for sure she could truly sympathise with these women for having to put up with the men in this town.

"I heard it was them who was found by the woods, is that true?" Lisa asked, her head bowed; focussing on the baby in her arms.

"I'm afraid it is true." Booth responded, forcing his hands in to his pockets. "Could you tell me when you last saw them?"

"I can't believe it's them. Are you sure?" She questioned eyes pleading.

"We are sure." Brennan affirmed. The women looked at her, eyes full of hurt, she hated doing this aspect of fieldwork. It didn't help her keep a reasonable clinical detachment from the case.

"Can you tell me when you last saw them Heidi?" Booth repeated, the use of her name raising a vague flirty smile from her lips, the smile however did not reach her eyes.

"Sure thing, that was at a courtyard party we had 3 and a half months ago, they were all there."

"When did you notice they were gone after that?"

"The next day, Lindsey was supposed to be coming to school with us but she wasn't there, we waited a few days and let the Sheriff know but he didn't exactly take us real serious. He said she'd probably just moved on without telling us."

"And you don't think that is true?" Brennan questioned, stepping forward.

"Hell no I don't" Heidi responded, the force in her voice making both Booth and Brennan jump slightly, "They are…were…good people" she faltered "The whole family were our friends, they wouldn't have left without saying goodbye unless they had to."

Brennan watched sympathetically as Lisa reached to wipe a tear from her eye, "I just can't believe they are gone."

"It's that damn Sheriff's fault." Heidi shouted, "If he'd god damn listened to us they might have been able to stop whatever happened to them. He should lose his job for this." She turned to face Booth "He should be made accountable." Booth simply nodded in response.

"Did any of the girls have connections outside of their friends here?" Booth asked.

"Well Lindsey had few friends at school, our kids have to stick together you know. Laura was kind, she knew a few of the women in town simply because she did some sowing for them. She didn't have many friends, was a good woman though, religious and..."

"I'm sorry we were told she didn't attend church." Brennan queried, cutting the woman off earning her a glare from Booth.

"No, no she couldn't she had to look after her disabled mother, she couldn't get out much but the vicar used to come by and see her at home. He was good to her."

Brennan shot Booth a knowing glance.

"Did you hear anything unusual the night they disappeared?" Booth continued the line of questioning as he had intended.

"No honey we didn't but then again the music was loud and we partied 'til gone 4. We were all pretty drunk" she laughed "Laura went up about 11 to put Lindsey to bed, we assumed she had had enough she wasn't exactly the sociable type."

"Well thanks for chatting to us ladies. If you think of anything else could you give us a call?" Booth asked smoothly handing them a card. Looking to get out of there quickly and go check out the Vicar in more detail.

"You'd better have my contact details too." Brennan smiled handing her card over, when Booth looked at her quizzically she answered his query "You've lost your phone."

"Ah fair point" he acknowledged, "You can reach us on Dr. Brennan's cell if you think of anything."

"We will Agent Booth." Heidi answered for all of the women.

"Thanks" Booth called as he manoeuvred Brennan out of the courtyard. Once out of earshot he said, "Heres to good old fashioned detective work, we have our first suspect."

Brennan nodded, "I know I am surprised the vicar did not mention his connection to the women to us."

"Yes me too Bones and also that the Headmaster did not know, no one knew of his visits. He must have kept them secret for a reason now mustn't he?"

"It is a little odd Booth." Brennan agreed, her mind racing, why didn't he mention it?

"It is odd indeed, I think we better go and have a chat with Father Hubbard."

"He's not the killer Booth." Brennan looked up from her thoughts wanting to clarify Booth's line of thinking.

"And how do you know that Miss Smarty Pants?" Booth teased neglecting to think of the obvious.

"I am going to take the high road Booth and ignore that comment. He is not the killer as he is too short, he doesn't weigh enough either it cant be him." The look on her face did not match the high road attitude she had taken in her vocalised answer.

"True," Booth conceded, "But he knows something he doesn't want us to or else he would have told us that he visited them."

"Do you want to head over there now?" Brennan asked as she climbed in to the SUV.

"I think that would probably be the best plan of action, maybe have a bit of a snoop around, find out if he has any other women that he visits to give personal services to." Booth smiled at his own wordplay.

"You don't want to go and find out why the Sheriff didn't mention their disappearance was reported. Or the fact that it hadn't been investigated." Brennan queried, somewhat surprised.

"No Bones, I think you have answered that one. He obviously didn't mention it as he hasn't done his job properly. The man is an ass but I doubt he's the killer, I mean he is certainly too short to be." Booth joked.

"Far too short Booth, but not too short to be an accomplice."

"True Bones, but I don't think he's involved."

"Your gut telling you that?" She asked raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes Bones my gut ok, do you want to argue about it?"

"No, no I don't. Come on lets head over to see the Vicar." She directed taking control of the situation.

Booth smiled at her amused by her dedication and appreciative of her beauty at times where she was this passionate.

"Booth why aren't we going anywhere yet then? What are you waiting for?" She pulled him out of his thoughts abruptly.

"I had something to ask you Bones." He began, ready to wind her up some more.

"What?" She turned to him, concern spread across her face.

"Were you jealous?" he questioned, a glint in his eye.

"Of what?" Brennan responded, well aware of what he was asking and even more aware of the fact that she had been jealous.

"You know of what, of me using my charming ways to connect with those women."

"Booth, firstly you are not as charming as you think you are and secondly you can connect however you want to those women, I know you are just doing your job." Answer that one, she thought, chalking the argument up mentally as one she had won.

"Ok Bones my charm seemed to work pretty well on you. And you aren't even a teensy bit jealous?"

Ok she thought, maybe the argument isn't quite won yet. "Nope, I'm not the jealous type." She asserted, fairly certain that this wasn't true when it came to him.

"You so are Bones." He taunted.

"I'm not Booth, you know I'm surprised you can fit in this car with an ego that big." Brennan began to get agitated and defensive, her frustration evident in her tone.

"You know Bones when someone looks up and to the left they are lying, you looked up and to the left." He challenged, leaning close to her and poking the end of her nose.

"I hate psychology." She complained, crossing her arms and slumping back in to her seat.

"Oh Bones," Booth sighed, "Do you know how much I love you when you sulk like that?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realised what he had said. Smooth move there, he said to himself, way not to scare her off, not to put too much on her too soon. "Bones…I um… I...I shouldn't have said that I don't want to, you know, no pressure and."

"Booth" Brennan said her face still wearing a distinct mark of confusion. "It's ok" she leaned closer to him catching his lips in hers seeking out mutual comfort." You know I have a confession to make." She whispered seductively in his ear as she pulled their lips apart..

"And what could that be?" He asked, breathing in the scent of her hair, his cheek touching hers.

"I...I was jealous."

Once she said that she pulled back briefly and kissed him more passionately this time. She pulled away and indicated that Booth should get his backside in gear and start driving towards the vicar's house. Booth complied and switched on the engine, driving off slowly momentarily spooked by some movement in the trees behind him. His concern waned however when Brennan placed her hand on his knee and softly squeezed.

"I love you too." She whispered, patting his knee as she did. Booth turned to look at her but she wouldn't meet his gaze. So he took his hand from the wheel and held her hand in his own caressing it gently. That was not something he ever expected to hear her say.

* * *

It made him sick how she manipulated him, standing close, looking all innocent. She wasn't innocent at all; she was a dirty, dirty whore who did not deserve to breathe the same air as the rest of the people in this town. Her evilness sickened him; he could taste the impurity of her in the air. Her presence made rage course through his veins, his head pound. Such women did not deserve to walk the earth. Some he admitted could change their ways, they responded to purification, but others unfortunately could only be purified in death. He suspected Dr. Brennan would need to die before she was purified. She was strong and he had no doubt she would fight back. A smile ran across his lips at the thought of fighting with her. The thought of physically subduing her, showing her whose boss turned him on. He cursed his physical reaction to her, it served to prove how disgusting she was, how manipulative she could be. He could not forgive her for making him feel like this. It was a sin and a sin she had inflicted upon him. She was going to pay for this. Watching her kiss the FBI Agent, in broad daylight, no shame at her actions made him all the more sure she had to be got to soon, he did not want to allow any more time for her evil to spread. He would take her at the soonest opportunity, he promised himself. She would pay for what she had done.

* * *

A/N Thank god the creep hasn't seen Angie flirt - now that would make him freak! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, typical!**

**Ok I am so sorry for the delay on this one. I won't make excuses but I hope at least some of you are still interested. Lets see how this chapter goes and if reviews suggest people are still keen I'll try and update again by the end of the weekensd.**

**For all of you who have been kind enough to review; this is for you!**

Booth and Brennan remained silent most of the way to the rectory each absorbing the words they had just spoken. Brennan sat there waiting to feel scared but her senses failed her. They soon kicked in again but only in terms of being scared that she wasn't scared which she soon considered to be irrational and as such she chose to ignore those fears. She played with her fingers marvelling at how different it felt to his touch and yet in some ways he felt as if he was such a part of her that his touch was not the same as any other foreign object. She looked over to watch Booth as he drove and had to smile at the grin that was plastered across his face. She had little doubt that she was the reason behind his smile and the knowledge of this made her heart skip a beat.

Booth's smile widened as he became aware that she was watching him. Her interest and openness had truly shocked him and he came to the conclusion that he really had underestimated her. He did not know why he had assumed that she would be guarded with the man she was with but he had done. His mind went back to Michael and he supposed that they had worked in quite close proximity to one another and yet she was open enough with him to be uncharacteristically indiscreet about case details years after they had split up. He came to the conclusion that it was incredibly difficult to gain her trust, to get her to let you in, but once you had she gave her trust completely. In a bizarre way Brennan had a very trusting nature and this element of her character was part of what had drawn Booth too her. Her naivety ensured that she perhaps wasn't as jaded as he was, as suspicious of everyone's motives, the hidden agenda behind each action.

As Booth pulled the car over he turned to meet Brennan's gaze, this time she did not look away she simply looked inquisitively at him.

"What is going on in that mind of yours Bones?" Booth questioned, his fingers grazing her cheek lovingly.

"Are you scared Booth?" She questioned, the nature of her query taking him aback.

"Scared of what?" He asked, wanting to clarify exactly what it was she was trying to get her head around.

"This." She replied gesturing between the two of them.

"I suppose I am a bit, it's so new, but that doesn't mean we should back away because it's a bit scary Bones." Booth affirmed, hoping that this was not a delayed reaction on her part. He didn't relish the idea of her ending things before they had really had a chance to begin.

"I know Booth, I'm not backing away I just can't work out whether I am scared more by the idea of this working or the idea of it not." Her face crumpled in deep thought.

Booth smiled at her, relieved and amused by the expression on her face.

"Why are you grinning at me again Booth? I'm serious."

"I'm sorry Bones, I guess you just make me smile, which in my book isn't a bad thing."

"You don't have a book Booth." Brennan said in all seriousness.

"Bones…" he began before leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Do you know what would help?"

"What?" She responded dubiously.

"If you tried to think a little bit less. I know it's a challenge for you but perhaps you should try not to worry and just enjoy things."

"I don't try to worry Booth." She spoke defensively, shying away from his touch.

"I know" he soothed, moving closer and stroking her hair, "nor do I but I do. But I guess that just says how much you mean to me doesn't it." He said smiling.

"Don't use your charm smile on me Booth." Brennan laughed pushing him away lightly. "It won't work on me."

"Bones we both know it will."

"It won't Booth I can assure you of that."

"If that's what you want to think then fine, feel free, go ahead but I know that you know you find me charming."

"Seriously Booth you need to check your ego sometime because it is spiralling out of control."

"I guess that's what waking up with a beautiful woman does to me."

"Booth." Brennan blushed, "Stop with the lines ok?"

"Only because we have work to do, we can pick this up later."

"That's what you think." Brennan teased getting out of the car.

Booth knocked on the Vicar's door with a certain degree of insistence. When the door had not been opened after a few minutes Brennan began to get impatient and headed around the back to see through the windows.

"Bones where are you going?" Booth called after her.

"To check out the back. You stay there"

"Which one of us is the cop here Bones?" Booth asked waving his hands and rolling his eyes.

She did not answer him she simply cast an incredulous look over her shoulder at him as she disappeared down the side of the house.

"Bones" Booth sighed shaking his head, half amused and half frustrated. He knocked on the door again and having received no answer he decided to follow Bones. Moving smoothly down the path behind her he slowed as he noticed she was watching something. She sensed movement behind her and tensed. Booth hoped that she would turn to identify the fact that it was him rather than launching in to an attack straight off. Booth touched her shoulder lightly and let out the breath he had been holding when she turned slightly, enough to catch his eye and urge him to follow her eye line.

In the garden the vicar was sitting next to a pretty blonde woman on a small bench. They were sitting close together and even Brennan noted the non platonic indicators that were rife within all aspects of the pair's interaction. The vicar held her hand loosely and she rested her head against his shoulder.

Booth leaned in to whisper " I guess we now know that the vicar likes girls half his age!" Booth smirked.

"No Booth." Brennan responded, "we simply know that he likes this girl half his age it is of no use to generalise. Just because he interacts with this woman in this way it does not mean he interacted with Laura Jacobs in the same way."

"Bones it is a reasonable assumption."

"A no more reasonable assumption than stating that you must be having sex with every woman you work with just because we…"

Booth cut her off with a look returning their attention to the vicar and his young companion. "Ok come on." Booth said pulling her away from the fence edge by the elbow.

"Come on where?" Brennan questioned although following him obediently. "I though we were going to 'bust him' or whatever it is?"

Booth smirked at Brennan's use of colloquial terms and began to explain. "I don't want him to know that we know he has precedence in fraternising with young women. It might make him more thorough if he is trying to hide something."

Brennan nodded in understanding. "So what do we do now?"

"Now Bones." Booth grinned, "We make enough noise to ensure we don't catch the vicar doing anything inappropriate!" With that Booth started back down the path towards the vicar shouting "Hello! Anyone home? Hello!" within a few seconds the vicar called back to indicate that he was in the garden. He met them with a smile at the garden gate; the young woman nowhere to be seen.

"Hello both." He said jovially. "What can I do for you?"

"Is there any chance we can come in and ask you a few questions Father?" Booth asked politely.

"Sure, sure no problem son." The vicar smiled opening the gate and gesturing for Brennan and Booth to come in to the garden.. "I only have about 20 minutes as we have a prayer meeting arranged for 11 and I can't possibly be late for that."

"No problem at all we only have a couple of questions." The vicar nodded for him to continue. "From our investigations it would seem that Laura Jacobs was a particularly religious woman. Did she come to you frequently for religious guidance?"

A look of genuine confusion spread across the vicar's face before he began his answer. "I'm afraid Agent Booth, I only knew Laura through her reputation. I met her only once when her daughter was in hospital and I was offering religious guidance then. She did not wish for me to stay and say a prayer with her daughter. She quiet forcefully asked me to leave."

"why was her daughter in hospital?" Brennan asked to clarify things in her own mind.

"For her broken arm and dislocated shoulder. She was in a fair amount of pain." He sighed.

"So Laura Jacobs never attended a church service here?"

The vicar shook his head.

"And you at no time went to visit her personally to try and encourage her to come to church?"

"Look Agent Booth I don't know what you are insinuating but I do my job well. I work hard at looking after the spiritual needs of this community. However I do not have the time, support or finances to approach every one to try and help."

"Ok Father, no offence intended." Booth smiled making calming gestures with his hands. "That's all the questions we have for now but you will be willing to answer further questions if anything else comes up?"

"Of course Agent Booth, you know where to reach me." The vicar smiled, regaining his composure.

With that the vicar held the gate open for Booth and Brennan to exit. Brennan offered a polite smile and wandered the path back to the SUV with a look of confusion etched across her face. As they got back in the car Booth muttered, "I just don't think he did it."

"For once Booth I have to agree with you on that one. He seemed to be telling the truth and although I stand by my original conviction that he is.." Brennan stalled looking for a word other than "creepy".

"Creepy?" Booth offered with a laugh.

"Creepy," Brennan repeated with a slight roll of her eyes "He didn't seem to know what you were trying to get at with regards to the home visits Laura was receiving."

"Well if he wasn't the vicar that was visiting her who was?"

"There are no other churches in this town Booth and none close by, it seems illogical to suggest that a practicing vicar would travel beyond his parish to visit one family."

"You think he is a fake vicar?" Booth questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I think whoever he is he had no legitimate reason for befriending and visiting the Jacobs women. My question is why, as a religious woman, did she not want prayers said for her daughter in the hospital room."

"We don't know she didn't want prayers Bones. We know she didn't want prayers offered by the creepy vicar."

"Booth!" Brennan sighed exasperated.

"I'm just saying maybe she thought he was creepy too."

"Maybe Booth but we have no definitive way of knowing. What we do need is an idea of what the person, whoever he was, that visited Laura looked like because his behaviour just doesn't fit."

"So I guess we head back to Florence Park and try and get a description. Maybe Angela can do something with it."

"No Booth Angela will need to ask the questions to get the image right. Maybe we could set up a video conference?"

"Using your laptop?"

"No such luck the video conferencing is still refusing to work. I haven't had a chance to put it in to be fixed. I'd expect the only facility round here with that kind of technology would be…" Brennan paused in realisation of what she was about to say "The Sheriffs office."

"I guess you want me to give him a call then?" Booth asked, extending his hand for Brennan's phone.

"Not before I phone Ange to Ok this with her. It's her day off and she had plans if she doesn't have time then that is her choice.

"I'm sure you can convince her." Booth offered a knowing grin.

Brennan hit speed dial 1 and took a deep breath knowing that Angela was most certainly not going to take this well.

"So decided to spill your guts then?" Angela drawled on the end of the line.

"Spill my what Ange?" Brennan asked furrowing her brow.

"You know sweetie, tell all about you mysterious yet kinky partner in crime?"

"My what Ange?"

"Oh Bren" Angela said with a sigh, "maybe this would be easier if you just told me why you called."

"Well Ange we kind of need a favour in the form of an impression of a suspect. I was wondering if we could set up a video conference any you could take witness descriptions to give us an impression of what we are working with.

"Sure sweetie no problem. First thing tomorrow and I'll be on to it."

"About that Ange, is there any chance you could do it today?"

"No Bren, no. I have plans and I really don't want to cancel them. We are going to the Gallery opening at 4 and I do not plan on missing it."

"What time is it now?"

"What Bren?"

"What time is it?" Brennan repeated turning to Booth for an answer this time

"Um quarter to 11. Thereabouts." Booth replied with a confused expression.

"Look Ange we could probably set this up within the hour. If you head to the Jeffersonian you could have it all done by 3 and that would give you plenty of time. I'm sure he can pick you up from work. Please Ange, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"But Bren I had plans." Angela complained.

"I know Ange but please do this for me. If we don't get an id there is no way I'll be back in time for Tuesday night."

"Are you trying to manipulate me Bren?" Angela questioned with a glimmer of pride that Brennan had learnt the art of manipulation.

"Most certainly not!" Brennan answered indignantly. "Ok maybe a little. Did it work?"

Angela let out a soft laugh "On one condition Bren."

"Anything" Brennan answered without thinking a choice she was about to regret.

"I'll do the illustration if you tell me who the guy was."

"Ange, I can't.." Bren stuttered casting a worried look at Booth.

"Ok honey, because I love you I'll make it easier on you. You can answer yes and no, 'k?"

"That seems reasonable." Brennan hedged.

"Is something going on between you and Booth?" Angela pried

"Oh Ange this is jus, I no, I um"

"Yes or no sweetie and no lies. Otherwise that suspect will remain without a face til tomorrow morning." Angela teased.

"Yes" Brennan said, barely a whisper.

"What?" Angela shrieked, "Was that a yes?"

"Yes Ange ok yes now we'll set up the interview now. If you get yourself to the Jeffersonian he'll be in contact ok?"

"I just can't believe it."

"Believe what Ange?" Brennan questioned innocently.

"You guys finally getting it together." Angela sighed a romantic sigh.

"Not back to that again Ange just leave it please." Brennan begged Booth was now well aware that Angela knew what was going on.

"Ok sweetie we'll talk when you get home. I'm so happy for…"

"Thanks Ange, love you too, bye." Brennan cut her off abruptly.

Angela stood in her kitchen phone in one hand, coffee in the other and a smile spread from ear to ear. She was proud of Brennan, more than words could ever say. With that thought she dialled Hodgins number. After all it was only fair as he had been party to many a match making plan in the past. Angela however, was surprised by how much she was enjoying the opportunity to talk to Jack. Odd she thought, very odd.

"Ok Booth." Brennan said taking her head from her hands. "Can you drop me back at the motel. If you sort the conference with Angela I can stay back and try and research the grandmother see if that gives any leads ok?"

"You're just avoiding seeing the Sheriff." Booth teased.

"That is not the case it is just a poor utilisation of man power to have both of us ferrying people for a video conference."

"Well why don't you do the ferrying and I make the inquiries then."

"Come on Booth. Stop being deliberately annoying."

"Ok Bones you an have your way but only because you have been especially nice to me lately." He smiled taking her hand briefly in is.

"Thank you."

Upon arrival at the motel Brennan handed over her cell phone to Booth so that he could stay in contact as after all, she had the phone in her room from which to make inquiries. After an initially awkward attempt at a kiss goodbye Booth and Brennan stood in her room enjoying the effect they had on one another until Brennan pushed Booth out the door so they could both get some work done. It was agreed that Booth would set up the conference and have Angela email Brennan with the results. Booth planned to chat to the women some more to see if he could get any more information before they could meet back up and see where Angela's illustration could lead them.

By 12.30 Booth had been able to transfer the women from Florence Park to the Sheriffs office for the video conference. The Sheriff was less keen on the idea than Angela but after some gentle persuasion Booth had been able to get his own way. The women chatted happily to Angela who was able to discern a lot of information from their descriptions. Booth was impressed with her interview skills and lurked in the background smiling. He noted the occasional knowing glance Angela shot in his direction and prayed to god that she wouldn't make any inappropriate comments in this setting in front of the Sherriff.

At a little after 3 Brennan put the phone down on yet another useless avenue of trying to gain information on Laura Jacob's mother. There seemed to be no records not even people who could give a vague description. As a disabled woman she should have had a clear record of care and medical treatment but neither were forth coming. Brennan flopped down on the bed in frustration and just as her mind began to drift to thoughts of her and Booth her laptop chimed indicating that she had recieved an email. Brennan sat up abruptly and clicked to open the email from Angela.

First was a quick note from Angela covered in hearts, her words were ones of encouragement and her sentiment made Brennan laugh out loud. As Brennan scrolled down the email contained copies of the facial reconstructions Angela had done. Images that Brennan found hard to take in and remain as impartial as she would like to be. Finally there was the sketch of the vicar depicting a face that seemed all too familiar to Brennan. As she scanned the image waiting for the pieces to fall in to place the name that matched the face was one she knew. He was someone that most certainly would not have any legitimate reason for wearing a vicar's outfit.

Brennan moved to the phone to call Booth and give him the positive ID when someone fumbling with a key in the lock of her door disturbed her. She rounded the corner to reach the door and let Booth in. "Good Booth I'm glad you're here I have got a positive Id on the image Angela…" Brennan began as she opened the door only to be greeted with the life size version of the image that filled her computer screen. Utilising the element of surprise he reached out to grab her and Brennan swiftly kicked him in the chest. He flew back against the door momentarily stunned before grabbing her and placing a chloroform covered cloth across her mouth before she could fight any further. Within seconds her fighting had stopped and he dragged her limp, lifeless body fully in to her room ignoring the constant ringing of the telephone.

"You shouldn't have fought now should you?" He said leaning over her and wiping blood away from her nose and lip caused by the force with which he had placed the cloth over her mouth. "Or are you the kind of woman who likes a bit of pain?" He questioned leaning forward and kissing her lips harshly, enjoying the taste of her blood.

"You stupid bitch!" He screamed jumping away from her as if another man from the one he was seconds before. "Even unconscious you tempt me, you do not deserve to breathe the same air as the rest of us you dirty bitch." He shouted kicking her violently in her side before falling down next to her.

"Don't worry my dear." He cooed in her ear, "I'll save you."

Booth stood on the corner of Florence Park cell in hand dialling Brennan's room. He had tried his room and hers and yet he was receiving no answer. He had a copy of Angela's image in his hand and he was sure he knew the face from somewhere he just couldn't place where. He hoped that Brennan might be able to shed some light on it. Booth decided that Brennan was probably off doing something she shouldn't and so headed back to the hotel to track her down before she took matters in to her own hands if she did know who the suspect was. As he drove he dialled the rooms a few more times in the hope that maybe she had just been taking a shower.

"Damn it Bones answer the phone." He said in to the cell as he was transferred back to the hotel reception again. "Pick up the phone."

**So guys have you worked out who he is yet?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**Ok as promised a wedding and naming of the suspect!**

**Hope you approve - let me know**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth pulled in to the parking lot of the motel and hurried inside to find Brennan. At this point in time he was somewhat more annoyed than concerned but the pangs of doubt as to her safety were growing stronger and Booth's pace increased as he neared her room. As he reached her door he instinctively reached out to try the handle aware that if Bones was in there she would almost certainly not have bothered to lock the door.

Booth turned the handle and as he had expected the door opened. However his expectation to find Brennan in the room was dashed. He was about to launch into another tirade concerning locking doors and picking up phones when his eyes were drawn to a large dark stain on the carpet at his feet. Their was no doubting that this was blood and even less doubt in his mind that said blood had been spilled from the veins of the woman he loved. As his training kicked in he scanned the room for the presence of anyone else. Once he was sure he was alone he methodically analysed the room desperately searching for any clue as to what happened to Brennan and as to how he could find her before it was too late.

Booth shook his fears aside and tried to detach himself so that he might think clearly. His heart hurt as he did so realising more clearly than ever why Brennan was as detached as she is. "She has to be" Booth told himself, "and now so do I." With that thought Booth opened her Laptop to identify what she had been looking at "before…before she disappeared." He sighed, rubbing his temples. The Laptop showed she, or at least someone had opened the email from Angela that depicted the image of the suspect. "Who is he Bones?" Booth uttered out loud "Who is he? I know that face."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan began to wake her thoughts drifting between the world of dreams and reality. As the taste of her own blood in her mouth became stronger Brennan's consciousness rose and she tentatively opened an eye to gauge her surroundings. Once she was relatively sure that she was on her own Brennan opened both eyes and fought against the swimming feeling in her mind to identify where she was. The room she noted was near enough pitch black, the only light coming from a small vent high up on the far right hand side of the wall. "I'm in a basement." She thought her eyes scanning the room for any means of escape or any weapon she could use.

She noted with some surprise that she was not tied or bound in anyway but she supposed this was because of the cell like nature of the room within which she was captive. Looking down at herself she was less taken aback by the amount of blood than she was what she was wearing. She shuddered at the thought that he had undressed her and had been able to do as he wished with her unconscious form. For some reason he had seen fit to dress her in a floor length white dress that reminded Brennan of an angel costume she wore in a pre school play. "At least it's not pink." She smirked to herself, not really amused but desperate to focus on life rather than letting him get her mind. He could do what he wants with her body but he was never ever going to break her mind.

Brennan raised herself off the floor cautiously, the pain in her side immense. She surmised that she had numerous broken ribs and she was fairly certain that her left arm was broken rather severely. Her face was covered in blood from a split lip and bloody nose. She raised her hand to touch her face and was relieved to find that upon cursory examination her nose was not broken. Brennan quickly chastised herself for her moment of vanity in such a serious situation before moving, as silently as she could, towards the far side of the room. Brennan noted blood spattered along the floor and walls, blood that was not her own. A giant crucifix was depicted on each wall, the ceilings and the floor each painted with blood. Other than this the room was bare.

Brennan focused her attention on the door and gingerly touched it in an effort to check that it was indeed locked. She decided that she was locked in and so turned her full attention to the air vent in the room. It was the only source of light, and Brennan sighed, probably her only chance of escape. Brennan examined it's size and with relief realised that if she could get the grill of and somehow pull herself out of the room with a broken arm she could get out. She did not plan on waiting for Booth to come and play hero this time. She could get herself out of this mess, after all she got herself in to it. She should have seen him coming, not been distracting herself with thoughts of Booth. If they had kept things professional she probably would not be in this mess she sighed, a single tear slipping down her cheek. But she could never regret things becoming more than professional between them all she could regret was that in doing so they may have lost each other for good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth paced the room trying to think of anything that could give him a clue as to her whereabouts. "Come on Temperance" he pleaded "Who is this guy and what does he want with you?"

Booth flipped out Brennan's cell and reluctantly hit speed dial to contact Angela. He was greeted, as ever, by her cheery tone which some how made what he was about to say so much worse.

"Hey sweetie, So are you phoning back to give details about exactly what has gone on with you and the lovely Bo.." She began.

"It's me Angela."

"Oh" Angela replied somewhat confused, "What's up? Has Bren freaked out and panicked because if she has she didn't mean it you know she is really in to you, although come to think of it I have no idea when she finally realised this fact."

"No Ange that is not the problem, it's um.. She's missing Ange I don't know what happened. She wasn't answering the phone in her room so I came back as quick as I could."

"Oh my god." Angela sighed, her voice low and as controlled as she could be.

"Either she or someone else opened the email you sent so there is a possibility that the suspect knows we are on to him."

"Oh God, did you recognise the face Booth did you recognise him?" Angela pleaded hoping that Booth would hang up immediately and go rescue Brennan.

"The face is familiar Angela I just can't place where I have seen him. It's right there I just I can't get who he is."

"Look Booth are you sure she is missing, not just off investigating on her own. You know she is very keen and she is desperate to get this case sown up as soon as possible."

"I'm sure Ange." Booth assured his tone grave.

"How sure Booth? I know you are good with her but she can be a little…unpredictable!"

"You can say that again!" Booth half smiled remembering how he could never have predicted the way in which she would kiss or hold him, le alone how she could comfort him. "But Ange" he continued pulling himself out of a daze "There was blood and I'm fairly sure it's enough to stop her running off on her own."

"Oh god Booth you have to find her."

"I know Ange I just wanted to know if she had been in contact with any of you. You know to give me a bit of a time frame."

"I haven't spoken to her since she asked me to do the illustration. You don't think it is my drawing that got her taken do you?"

"No Ange I don't I think this is more premeditated but I do think that he may know that we know what he looks like."

"So?" Angela's word hung in the air.

"So it might encourage him to change his MO, to speed things up." Booth wonced "I have to find her."

"Is there anything I can do?" Angela asked her role flitting from concerned friend, to professional, to comforter of a man who may have lost the woman he loved. That feeling was all to raw for Angela.

"Can you call the guys and check that she hasn't spoken to any of them and let me know."

"Sure thing Booth."

"Oh and get back to me on Bones' cell as mine is… well mine is lost ok?" Booth scowled wishing that he could turn back time and act like less of a moron. Because of him Brennan was without a phone, without a lifeline.

"I'll call you if they have any information that will help. Anything else you need me for?" Angela felt desperately useless at this point.

"Thanks Ange, theres nothing else for now. I'll call you as soon as I know anything. Ok? Bye.."

Before Booth could hang up Angela chipped in "Booth.."

"yep"

"If anyone can defend themselves it's Bren and if anyone could find her it's you. Ok. Just don't think of her as her treat it like a case and you might thing clearer. Just.. be a cop OK?"

Booth smiled on the end of the line her words reminding him of the exchange he had with Brennan during the case with the Senator in the shooting range. She was right then and Angela is right now he thought. "Thanks Ange."

"It's ok Booth I'm only storing up brownie points so when you bring her home I can ask as many questions about you and her as I want before you lose patience."

"When I bring her home Ange you can ask as many questions as you like, take your own life in your hands though with Bones, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't honey now go get her."

"Will do." Booth said as he hung up on Angela. He was going to find her he tried to tell himself. They would find each other.

Booth dashed out of the room with the intention of interrogating whoever was on the reception desk. Someone must have seen him take Brennan out of here. By the amount of blood on the carpet it was doubtful that she would have been easy to conceal. He reached the desk in record time and hit the bell to try and gain the attention of the desk clerk. There was no one to be seen and Booth soon became impatient. "Hello!" he shouted ringing the bell continuously a he did so. His behaviour was attracting attention but he did not care his mind had only one focus and that was bringing Brennan home, safe and sound.

"Helloooo!" He shouted at the top of this voice "Anyone here, any chance of any service?"

At this point a mousy little woman appeared through the hotel doors her eyes widening at the site of the mini riot Booth was instigating. She ran towards the reception desk, shrugging of her handbag and cursing Martin under her breath. Where is that kid?

"Hello." She said directing a pointed stare at Booth.

"Hi" Booth said curtly "Where is the person that was at this desk for the last two hours."

"Excuse me?" she questioned her face crumpled with confusion.

"Who, he asked was manning this desk this afternoon."

"I'm sorry sir if no one was here to deal with your query but I am here now and will do all that I can to help."

Booth was frustrated by her inability to answer, he flipped his badge out of his pocket and its presence made her already wide eyes grow wider. "I am Special Agent Seeley Booth and I would like to know who was on this desk this afternoon."

"Oh I'm sorry" she flustered "Martin should have been here 'til 5 but I guess he's not around right now. He may just have popped out for a drink or restroom break but I doubt it." She said with a smirk.

"Why do you doubt that?" Booth queried.

"That boy is on his own planet, very odd, he disappears a lot, and god knows what he does or where he goes. He was on his last warning so I guess that's the end of him working here" She smiled, obviously relieved that the boy would no longer be working with her.

"Why are you so glad about that Miss…" Booth leaned in closer to read her name tag Downes.

"Well.." She began, slightly embarrassed "He was, well he made inappropriate comments you know towards all the girls. If they called him on it he'd say it was their fault that they led him on."

"And that is the reason you don't like working with him?" Booth probed.

"Well that and his obsession with road kill" she laughed

"Road kill?" Booth queried more confused and frustrated than ever.

"Yup he used to go out scrape it off the road and but it in the staff freezer to store it 'til he was ready to take it home. Nearly scared me to death I tell you Mr. Booth."

"Why did he want to take the road kill home? Did he explain that."

"Well his poor Momma said he liked to keep skeletons you know wire and display them in his room. He is a sick, sick young man. She had put a stop to it and he seems to have stopped doing it. Well at least under his Momma's roof."

Booth's heart skipped a beat as he knew where he recognised the face from. It was Martin; all the pieces fell in to place. Martin had been on the desk when Brennan had initially checked them in. Booth had only glanced at him as they had made their way to their room before… before… "Detached and cool" Booth said to himself. "Detached and cool."

"Miss Downes." Booth began, fishing around in his pocket. "Is this Martin?" Booth questioned

She nodded mutely concerned as to why the FBI would have a picture of Martin.

"Where does he live?" Booth almost shouted.

"With his Momma over near the school. I can write down the address if you want."

"That would be great. Miss Downes is there anywhere else he goes, friends that sort of thing?"

The woman thought hard for a moment "Well that boy had no real friends, he does though spend a lot of time up in his parents cabin up in the forest. His dad used to use it as a hunting lodge before he died. I guess Martin likes to hunt his skeletons rather than rely on road kill. You want the address for that too?"

"Please, as quick as you can."

The woman handed over the information and Booth rushed towards the door only remembering his final question as he reached the door. He turned to see Miss Downes still watching him. "Miss Downes what is his last name?"

"Ainsworth" she answered in the instant Booth pushed through the doors and ran to the SUV.

Booth pulled out Brennan's phone and called the number of Martin's parents he decided to play it cool and not to spook them. He simply wanted to identify which of the properties Brennan was most likely at. He didn't want to head all the way up in to the forest if she was being held in the town itself.

"Hello." A tired voice answered.

"Good Afternoon I am calling from the Sunshine Motel is Martin there."

"No sir he is not." The ladies voice said convincingly. "Why what has he done this time?"

"Nothing Ma'am" Booth lied "I was just phoning to ask him to come in and pick up his wages.

"Oh" the woman replied, not sounding entirely convinced.

"Sorry to bother you." Booth said hanging up the phone not wasting time talking. He soon dialled his office and started the FBI running checks on Martin Ainsworth and his family as he steered the SUV towards the cabin. "Hold on Bones I'm coming" he uttered to himself. "Hold on."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan had successfully removed two of the four screws that held the vent in place. Her nails and hands were bloodied with the action of doing so. However she was half way to freedom. As she began work on the third she heard noise as if someone was coming down the stairs towards the door. She quickly moved away from the vent keeping her steps near silent. She crouched back down against the wall where she had woken and readied herself for round two with the desk clerk.

She could hear him unlocking several bolts that held the door tight. She guessed that there was no real chance that she would be able to force her way through that door. She considered standing at the entry and pushing past him hoping that the surprise would give her a head start however she figured that with her injuries she had little chance of getting away if she tried that. She had to hope that his plan was not to kill her now. If he left her alone again she figured she would be able to get that vent off and escape before he realised she was gone.

He entered the room wearing his Vicars outfit. Brennan fought not to smirk at his appearance and at just how sad this young man truly was. "Sad and sick" she decided "Sad and sick."

"Hello my beauty" he cooed "Not wanting to fight now?"

Brennan opted to say nothing. She was not good with sane people let alone psychopaths.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Brennan wrinkled her forehead at the expression and again opted for silence.

"See" he said bending down to stroke her bloody lip "You're learning. To be seen and not heard. That is a woman's place."

Brennan could not help the involuntary flinch at his touch and this action seemed to enrage him. He struck her hard across the face before storming to the other side of the room where he began manically pacing.

"You know you are an ungrateful whore. Here I am trying to save you trying every way to purify you wretched body your wretched soul and you don't even thank me. I bet you don't even know who I am." He looked pointedly at her.

"You are the desk clerk from the hotel." She offered hoping this would please him.

"Yes missy" he growled moving closer again "But what is my name?"

Brennan's mind drew a blank and not for the first time that day she wishe dshe had just kept her mouth shut.

"See" he screamed his face centimetres from her own, "You flirt with me, give me the eyes and all that and yet you don't even know my fucking name. Is that how you get your way? Is it? Is that how you get through life by using your body to manipulate men?"

Brennan wisely opted to stick with silence this time.

"I'm going to purify you, stop you being able to have a body to use. See if you can learn to obey your husband, it'll be your last chance."

"My husband?" Brennan questioned more to herself than him.

"Yes" he replied "I will offer myself, I will be a good husband and yu ought to try to learn. I have been widowed 17 times so be warned if you do not learn to obey me I will have to purify your body and free your soul to God's wrath"

Brennan's eyes widened in disbelief "You are going to marry me?" Brennan needed clarification she could not believe what she was hearing.

"I know" he soothed stroking her hair "It's a big shock, you can thank me later when we consummate our vows. Do you like the dress I picked it out for you myself."

Brennan did not move she was torn between fighting and just staying still. If she tried to run and he caught her he would kill her for sure. She knew the logical answer was to stay put and wait for him to leave her alone again but her whole body wanted to launch itself at him and make him pay.

Martin took her silence to mean that she liked the dress and as such his mood calmed. He pulled a Bible from his pocket and grabbed her hands in his own. "I'll help you darling don't worry."

He released her hands and pulled out a white gold wedding band, Brennan's heart sunk. He intended on marrying her now, she had to obey, she had to stall. "Where are you Booth?" her heart screamed. She could not focus on her surroundings. Martin had begun to read from the Bible, the ceremony had begun. After a few minutes he made her repeat after him.

"I Temperance Brennan take you Martin Ainsworth to be my lawful wedded husband, for richer for poorer, for sickness and in health." Brennan was detached; her heart in a box. She had never intended to marry and this 'wedding' was doing nothing to change her mind.

They said their vows and he slipped the ring on her finger. Brennan noted that it might be a useful tool in getting the final screws in the vent off if he ever left her alone. Before she knew it in his eyes they were married and he was trying to kiss her sticking his tongue clumsily in his mouth. She did not kiss back but she didn't fight him either if she angered him now it would be the last thing she ever did.

"So" he sat back admiring his new bride. "I guess it's time that we consummate our love and you become pure again."

"First dance" Brennan spluttered, not quite sure what she was saying but desperate to buy her self sometime.

"What?" Martin questioned his eyes going dark with anger.

"Well Martin it's traditional to have a first dance together at a wedding before consummation isn't it. I thought you wanted to do this properly?"

"Are you saying I am not doing this properly?" He snarled his rancid breath on her face.

"No Martin I'm not saying that at all I'm saying you have been very…kind to me and I would like to have a first dance with my husband on our wedding day."

Much to Brennan's relief his anger seemed to dissipate "Ok honey I'll go get my CD player from upstairs I won't be a minute." He kissed her passionately and ran for the door. Brennan noted that he locked the door fast behind him.

Within a second she was on her feet. She removed her ring and used part of it's edge to force the third screw to start turning. As adrenalin coursed through her veins she found further strength and the screw began to turn. Within seconds she had the third screw out of the vent. She prised it forward pulling on it with her whole weight aware that she did not have time to remove the final screw. The metal bent and finally there was enough space for Brennan to begin pulling herself through. She reached up and hooked her right hand through the gap struggling to pull her own weight. In screaming agony she forced her left arm up and began to pull as hard as she could. She could hear his footsteps on the stairs as he called to her calling her "Mrs Ainsworth." As he unlocked the door. The sound of his voice spurred her on and she heaved her upper body out the vent.

Martin entered the room to see her legs slipping out of the vent. He ran across the room screaming at her and grabbed on to her ankle. Brennan kicked him full force in the face sending him flying backwards. He let go of her leg and she pulled herself upright running blindly in to the forest trying to get as far away as she could before he gave chase. She felt like her body was about to fall apart, her heart explode but for now she was free and she intended to keep it that way.

Martin ran up the stairs from the basement grabbing the rifle off the wall as he exited the cabin giving chase to Brennan. He knew she would be a fighter but he had not expected this kind of bother. AS he ran through the forest following her trail of blood he screamed at her. "how could she be so ungrateful?" He slowed his pace as he spotted her in the distance crouching behind a tree trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were closed, she had not seen him, now it was his chance to take his shot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth pulled the SUV up outside the cabin. The cabin door was flung open and instinctively Booth headed inside. His gun was out and he trained it round the entrance way. He noted the hatch to the basement was up and could see padlocks and bolts on the door.

"Damn it this is where he holds them" Booth snapped running down the stair case. Upon entering the room he noted a CD player and CD's scatterd by the door. "What happened here?" Booth questioned out loud. He noted crucifix's smeared in blood on every surface and a fresh pool of blood in the corner. Light streamed through the broken vent and Booth began to fit the pieces together. He was pulled from his thoughts when a shot rang out in the forest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**Well I guess the wedding of the last chapter was a bit of a surprise. I guess this chapter is slightly more predictable. Hands up then; who guessed who the killer was?**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews they are what keep me writing.**

Booth ran, heart racing, towards the area of woodland from which the sound of the initial shot had wrung out. As he ran branches scratched and grazed his face and arms but their wounds did not slow him for a second. As he forged further in to the forest his stomach sank as he heard two more shots fired and increasingly agitated shouting which he supposed to be Martin. "Hold on Bones." He muttered under his breath, his eyes growing dark with fear and anger.

Brennan lay against the trunk of the tree no longer simply struggling for breath now struggling for life and she knew it. If her current injuries weren't fatal what Martin was about to do would be. She fought back tears as her eyes fluttered closed. "I'm sorry Booth" she whispered, her heart beat faltering. Martin pressed the barrel of the gun against the forehead and began shouting a prayer she had never heard before. He screamed and shouted begging for her redemption not for a second fearing that his own actions might be wrong. Brennan opened her eyes to watch him in disbelief. She knew she couldn't fight back on her own but she would not simply slip away, she was far too stubborn for that. She had to negotiate.

Booth was soon upon the area where Martin was standing rifle aimed at point blank range to Brennan's forehead. To his relief Booth realised that Brennan was still alive and Martin had not realised that he was there. Booth could hear Brennan pleading with him, asking forgiveness, trying to stall. The fear in the normally unshakeable woman's voice was almost as terrifying to Booth as the amount of blood she appeared to be covered in. She had clearly been shot through her shoulder and blood spilled all down her chest and arms the few un-bruised patches of skin paler than ever before.

Booth fought an internal struggle debating whether taking Martin out might make him pull the trigger. If Booth was to shout to distract him he might turn and pull the gun on him, which would give Booth the opportune moment to take his shot. However each plan was high risk. Booth's eyes fell on Brennan's face searching for an answer and to his surprise her eyes met his for a split second. The flash of recognition in her blood-shot eyes and the love that was returned in Booth's gaze was enough to spur each of them in to action.

With every ounce of energy Brennan had she raised her right arm swiping the rifle momentarily away from her forehead. She kicked out full force catching him of guard and unbalancing him enough for Booth to take his shot. Take his shot he did and in a second Booth had discharged two bullets in to Martin's head sending him flying forward on top of Brennan. She fought to push his lifeless form off of her own but it was to no avail she did not have any more strength.

Booth ran across the clearing as fast as his legs would carry him. He lifted Martin off of Brennan with great ease due to the adrenaline flowing through his system. At this point Booth would have been able to lift a truck off of Brennan if he had to. Booth tossed Martin's body aside and froze momentarily taking in his partner's battered form. She had been shot through the left shoulder, her lip was split and she had bruises on every part of her skin that he could see. He arms were practically black with bruises her hand at an awkward angle suggesting a break. Booth pulled her in to his arms cradling her like a baby whispering soft, sweet words in to her ear as he pulled out her phone and called the back up team to request an ambulance.

The back up team was en route to the cabin as requested and indicated that the wait for an ambulance could be at least half an hour. Booth was enraged by this and shouted complaints for a number of minutes before the poor young man on the end of the line pointed out that considering their proximity it would be impossible for any ambulance, no matter how quick their reactions, to be there any sooner. This fact did not calm Booth down anymore but he gave up arguing preferring to turn his attention to Brennan. He hung up the phone and began to rock her gently his eyes never moving from the weak rise and fall of her chest. "This" he thought, "is going to be the longest half hour of my life."

As Brennan's breathing and Booth's hope began to fade Booth heard the calls of the back up team.

"Over here." He shouted with urgency, lifting Brennan off of him and lying her down softly. He ran away from the clearing towards the team to speed up the process. He was relieved to see two ambulance men following closely behind accompanied by Sherriff Monroe.

"Son are you ok? You're covered in blood." Monroe asked as the team ran towards Brennan.

"It's not my blood." Booth grimaced, looking at his blood soaked shirt, she was losing so much blood.

"Well let the team do their bit now maybe you should go back to the car sit down. Let the EMT's check out the wounds you have on your arms." Booth looked down at his arms ripped apart by thorns, gorse and branches. He could feel no pain.

"I'll be staying with Dr. Brennan." Booth asserted as he stood behind her as they worked on her. Setting up drips and applying pressure whilst trying to load her on to a stretcher to transport her.

"This is not looking good." The older of the two ambulance men commented

"She'll be fine." Booth interjected, "She's a fighter just clean her up and get her back to the hospital."

The men caught the Sheriffs eye and surmised that the FBI Agent was somewhat more than the young ladies work partner and opted to keep their mouths firmly closed. Each fairly certain that the young woman had a very slim chance of survival.

Once they had stemmed the bleeding as much as they could they transferred her on to the stretcher and began the journey back to the ambulance, Booth hurried them along at every step. Once they reached the ambulance Brennan was loaded in and hooked up to an IV. Booth sat along side her holding her hand in his, his eyes closed, his mouth uttering a silent prayer.

Booth held her hand like a lifeline trying to keep it warm. She felt so cold he thought, all he wanted was to take her in his arms and keep her warm. He knew he couldn't but this fact did not stop him from wanting, it did not stop him from wanting her. Booth was pulled from his thoughts by the older paramedic pulling Brennan's hand from his own. He looked up in a daze to question why, his question being answered by the sight before him. The paramedic held defibrillators in his hands and his eyes spoke all of the words Booth never wanted to hear.

The men worked on her for the longest minutes of Booth's life each shooting worried glances in his direction. Booth closed his eyes to pray, he could not watch her, and he could not bear to see the events unfolding before him.

"I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do Mr. Booth." the man said to Booth his hand resting on his shoulder.

"No." Booth cried, "You can't give up on her, she's a fighter, she, No…keep going."

"I'm sorry for your loss Agent Booth but there is nothing more…"

"Yes there is, keep going, don't stop keep going!"

"Booth she's not coming back, if she did there would be a high chance of brain damage she."

"No" Booth screamed standing up and training his gun on the paramedic. "She is stronger than this. I will not give up on her and neither will you. Now keep going."

The paramedic opted to go along with Booth, as he did not fancy the idea of being shot himself today. Judging by the tone in the Agent's voice he did not doubt the seriousness of his threat. He opted for another IV push of adrenaline and defibrillated again. He cast his eyes from the monitor showing no heart beat to Booth.

"Again." Booth shouted.

The paramedic obliged and tried again, Brennan's body again failing to respond.

"Come on Bones!" Booth shouted, bending down beside her and kissing her forehead, "Work with me here, it's time to wake up Bones, WAKE UP…AGAIN!" he shouted to the paramedic "AGAIN"

The paramedic shocked her again as soon as the Agent ceased to touch her. Again there was nothing.

"Again" Booth shouted. The paramedic continued only for fear of his own life shocking her again.

Booth blinked hard, trying to focus on what he was seeing on the heart monitor, there was a heartbeat.

"There's a heart beat" Booth said, his voice strained. He put his gun back in it's holster and the paramedic began to regain some sense of confidence.

"You do realise if she pulls through this the chances are she will be brain damaged."

Booth did not here the man's warnings he simply saw the rise and fall of her chest. Booth took her hand again, bringing her palm to his lips. "Come on Bones keep fighting for me, keep fighting."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N A really short chapter just to let you all know I am still here and that I haven't forgotten this fic. If people seem to still be interested i'll try and update properly by the end of the week. After that I should be able to update every couple of days. So let me know guys - are you still reading?

Oh and please ignore spelling and grammar no beta and I am really tired. No excuse I suppose as you've waited ages so please accept my apologies.

Love you all much

* * *

The Ambulance pulled up outside of the hospital sirens blaring. Booth remained motionless as the EMT's flung the doors open rushing to get Brennan treated as quickly as possible. As the doors of the Ambulance opened Booth was shocked to notice two police officers pointing their weapons towards him.

"Put your hands in the air." The leading officer commanded as he appraised the situation.

Booth numbly complied his eyes never failing to focus on the rise and fall of Brennan's battered chest.

"The panic button was hit inside this ambulance, would you please account for what has gone on here." The Police Officer shouted at the EMT.

"Look," he answered, "We have to get this young woman inside now. If she doesn't get emergency treatment she will die."

The Police Officer did not waiver. He was not concerned with Brennan's welfare merely ensuring that the situation was secure before the inhabitants of the ambulance entered the hospital.

Realising Brennan was once again in danger Booth opened his mouth to confess that he had threatened the EMT's and that this was the probable reason for the alarm being hit. His attempt at confession was interrupted by the EMT's increasingly angry tone "Look Officer," he said with force "this woman's heart has stopped beating twice on the ride here, she is seriously injured. The chances are she has brain damage and she needs to be seen now. So, if you'll please excuse me I would like to take her in to the hospital."

Despite the EMT's forcefulness the Police Officer did not soften his stance. "I would like to know why the panic button was hit sir. Once that is accounted for you can treat the patient."

"I have no idea." The EMT asserted, his tone sharp.

"You don't know how the button was hit?" the Police Officer queried raising an eyebrow.

"No sir." The EMT lied "It must have been an accident."

"And you are under no duress to say such a thing?" The Police Officer persisted looking pointedly at Booth.

"No, I am under no duress so please can you let me get on with my job."

The Police Officer hesitated taking a brief step back, which the EMT utilised to begin moving Brennan out of the ambulance. Although suspicious the Police Officers backed off and allowed them to enter the hospital. Booth following behind looking like a lost child.

The EMT's handed over Brennan's care to a team of Doctors leaving Booth standing aimlessly in the hall. His hands were shaking and his heartbeat and uneven rhythm in his chest. What kind of monster was he? How could he have pulled a gun on an unarmed man simply to get his own way? When had he become such a person? Booth slumped against the wall and looked at Brennan's lifeless form through the glass in the door. What had he done to her?

The EMT's left the room in which Brennan was being treated and Booth stood up straighter aiming to offer an apology. As they reached him the older of the EMT's simply said, "don't mention it." and patted Booth on the shoulder gently. All Booth could do was stand in stunned silence as he watched them leave. How had they forgiven him? Why had they lied for him? Booth's mind whirred with questions his thoughts punctuated by the beep of the heart monitor that signified to him life was still worth fighting for.

After what seemed like a lifetime the Doctor left Brennan's bedside and exited the room walking directly to Booth. "Are you family?" he asked officiously.

"Nn, No" Booth stuttered, "I am her partner."

"I need to speak to her next of kin. She has no next of kin on her details who is it I should contact?"

"Um she, she has a brother. Russ. Russ is her brother I guess he is her next of kin."

"Do you have his contact details?"

"Yeah, sure." Booth replied fishing in his pocket for Brennan's phone "Here, his phone number." Booth thrust the phone in his direction so that the doctor could take down the number.

"Thank you." The doctor responded as he turned to walk away.

"Hang on a sec," Booth called, jogging a few steps towards the doctor to close the distance between them. "Is she ok? Could you please tell me she's going to be ok."

"Look." The doctor paused patting Booth on the shoulder in a thoroughly empty and staged fashion. "I am contacting next of kin to get a do not resuscitate order on Miss Brennan. I am sure this is an emotional time for you but the chances are she is brain damaged. You must appreciate that she would not want to live like this."

Booth nodded mutely not even thinking to question the doctors appraisal of Brennan's character. Not daring for a second to consider her a fighter who would get through this. The doctor gave him one final pat on the shoulder, his work was done here. With that he marched down the corridor to phone Russ, full of his own self-importance.

"Wait." Booth shouted, although his shout was barely at his normal speaking level it was a start. The doctor turned to face him, his features marked with impatience. "It's Dr."Booth asserted.

"I'm sorry?" the doctor questioned utterly confused.

"You called her Miss. She is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

The Doctor practically rolled his eyes at Booth's comment. Didn't the man know that he had far more important things to do than worry about her name. After all, he did not expect her to be here next morning when he got back on shift. With that thought in his head he walked away for the final time. Cursing his luck at being landed with such a high maintenance patient and her "partner"

"She is Dr. Temperance Brennan" Booth said to himself in realisation.

"She is my Dr. Temperance Brennan and she will get through this."

Booth leaned against the wall and promtly slid to the floor his head in his hands. He felt so weak but he had to be strong. He had to be strong for her. Covered in her blood he hugged his knees uttering a silent prayer. Bargaining with God, desperate to ensure that Brennan did not leave this world. At that moment he would gladly have traded himself for her.

Afterall, to him she was what made the world that little bit brighter. The world couldn't afford to be without a woman like her. Beyond that, he thought, the world would be better off with one less gun wielding monster like me.

* * *

So have you been motivated to review? Next chapter will have more action but poor Booth deserved a whole chapter to himself in this case I feel. 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/ N I know, I know, this has been a long time coming. I promise the next chapter won't take so long. Please review so I can see if people are still interested in this story after so long.**

* * *

As Booth sat in the corridor, his head in his hands, time continued to march on. This passing of time marked, not only, the longevity of his continued feelings of despair, but also time in this world that Brennan had continued to cling to. The heart monitor let out a staccato beat adding to the rhythm that marked the life force contained within the hospital walls.

Booth was unable to appreciate his surroundings; to notice the ying and yang qualities so carefully balanced within a hospital. Normally he drew comfort in the potential a hospital had; for birth, for cure, of course sometimes for death, but predominantly he had always considered hospitals a place of hope. He did not have the energy to work out where his hope had gone, in fact he wasn't cognizant enough to truly register that hope had in fact entirely left him. He was motionless, shut off from the world, his only focus was gaining the courage to enter Brennan's room to be with her. But, he just couldn't and he could find no reason for this. After all she was the one that he relied on for reason, he was the heart, he mused, and his heart was broken.

Booth's cell began to ring; it's harsh sound dragging him out of his reverie. He stared at the caller ID, noting that it bared Angela's name. Automatically he answered the call, his answer simply being silence.

"Booth?" Angela, questioned, "Booth, are you there?"

"Yeah, Ange." Booth croaked huskily. "I'm here."

"What happened? I just got a call from Russ? Apparently some know it all Doctor just called him saying that Brennan's in hospital, and well, he waned to place a DNR on her Booth."

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded into the handset.

"Booth?" Angela said, with a soft, yet commanding, tone.

"I'm at the hospital now." Booth offered simply, his eyes focussing on the blood encrusted on his hands.

"Well is it true?" Angela probed, scared by Booth's tone.

"Her heart stopped Ange. She was gone. They bought her back but, well, the chances of brain damage, she wouldn't want to live like that, she…" Booth fell silent, he had no words.

"Are you with her now?" Angela coaxed?

"No." Booth responded, ashamed. "I'm just outside."

"I want to talk to her." Angela commanded.

"Angela." Booth sighed, growing frustrated with their conversation. "Angela, you know she's unconscious, what are you doing."

"Booth, I want to talk to her. Get your sweet butt in there and put her on the line."

"Angela, she's unconscious OK?" Booth raised his voice. "I didn't get there in time, what more do you want from me?"

"I want you to get of your butt, get into that room and put this phone against Bren's ear. You hear me Booth – I want to talk to her."

"You're crazy, you know that, right?"

"Are you getting up?"

Booth sighed, he eased his back up the wall and stiffly adjusted to a standing position.

"I'm up, just give me a sec and I'll, well, just give me a sec."

Booth hesitantly made his way into Brennan's room. She was surrounded by tubes and machines. The sight of he scared him half to death – what had he let happen to her? He began to back slowly out of the room when Angela's voice cut him off.

"Keep moving." She assured "Keep moving."

Booth did just that and made the final two steps that closed the gap between them.

"Here she is Ange." Booth told her, numbly. He placed the phone against Brennan's ear as he sank into the chair beside her, resting his head on the bed by her shoulder. He stayed that way for a number of minutes, his right hand edging towards her arm. Upon contact he was stunned at how very alive she felt. How much she seemed to be well, her; machines and all. Feeling he had given Angela sufficient time he removed the phone from Brennan's ear and began to speak.

"You done Ange?" He asked wearily.

"Don't you stop fighting for her Booth." Angela warned.

"Angela it's a bit late for that. She's gone."

"Her hearts still beating Booth, she's still fighting. Do you really believe her body alone is keeping her there? You know her spirit is stronger than that."

"Bones doesn't believe in that." Booth sighed, crooking his elbow, and propping his face on his hand.

"But you do Booth, you do, so start believing. Hodgins and I are leaving now. We'll be there soon. Don't you stop fighting for her Booth."

"Ange…" Booth began.

"No." Angela cut him off, "that's all I have to say. You owe her this. You keep fighting, you hear me? … Booth?"

"I hear you Angela." Booth conceded.

"Good, I'll see you soon sweetie. Bye."

"Bye." Booth replied, pressing the button to end their conversation.

"That woman is insufferable you know that Bones?" He smirked, turning to catch her eye as if everything was normal. He grimaced upon realising his action. Tentatively he let his hand brush her cheek, gently brushing stray hairs from her face. "Are you in there Bones? I don't know what to do here." Booth's frustration got the better of him and he withdrew from her, slumping back in his chair.

Booth sat in that chair with his eyes closed for an indeterminate amount of time. His thoughts flitted between memories of the two of them together, to awful visions of his future, without her. His thoughts soon turned to prayers and his prayers soon turned to tears, tears that he hid by burying his head in the pillow next to Brennan. "I don't know what to do." Were the only words that escaped his lips as he pondered what she would do. Logic told him, as best as he could employ it, that the doctor was right, she wouldn't have a significant quality of life with brain damage. After all, he rationalised, her work was very much a constituent part of herself, without it she truly had little to live for. She would not want to be resuscitated with brain damage. But the chances of brain damage were not a hundred percent, how could he stop fighting for her, if she was trapped in there, fighting to get back to him. How was he supposed to find his answer?

"You remember why logic is her thing and what you bring to the partnership; heart, faith." A voice said in the distance of the room.

Booth snapped back to reality to see Angela and Hodgins standing in the doorway.

"Ange, how..." Booth started to question.

"I know you Booth, no magic to it, and I know her. You feel that?" Angela asked gesturing around the room. Booth looked around the room, slightly confused. "It's her Booth, she's here."

"Maybe in body Angela but anything else well, I don't know, I..."

"I know sweetie." Angela assured, moving to sit on the opposite edge of Brennan's bed. "I know, but have a little faith."

"In what?" Booth snorted, not in the mood to place any faith in a God that could see a woman like Brennan tortured in this way.

"In her." Angela smiled, taking Brennan's hand as she began to chatter to her about work, her social life, and everything in between.

Booth could take no more and rose sharply, exiting the room rather more violently than intended. After a pointed glare from Angela, Hodgins reluctantly, but dutifully, followed Booth down the corridor.

"Hey, Booth, Wait up man." Hodgins raised his voice, jogging after the forlorn agent.

"Look, Hodgins, I appreciate Angela may have hurt you if you hadn't come after me but could you please just give me one god damn minute?" Booth demanded his voice rising with each word.

"Ok, ok..." Hodgins relented, holding his hands up in surrender.

As Booth watched Hodgins retreat towards Brennan's room, he called after him; "How does she do that?"

Hodgins stopped and turned "how does she do what?"

"Angela," Booth offered, "How does she do that. Believe she is there, talk as if everything is normal?"

"Because she loves her." Hodgins answered simply, before entering Brennan's room and uncomfortably trying to begin to talk to Brennan to.

Booth paced the halls for a significant period of time, all the while waiting for a brilliant plan to enter his head. No brilliant plan was forth coming so he thought on Hodgin's and Angela's words. Reluctantly he acknowledged that no gun, no badge, no medals of honour could bring her back. It was not in his role as partner that he could fight for her, this, this was personal. His tools might be different but the force with which he would fight would be the same. As a friend, as hopefully something more than a friend, he would fight, he would do all that he could in the world for her, and all that was, he realised, was love her.

Hodgins and Angela jumped slightly as Booth entered Brennan's room. Angela smiled slightly, to note that he was carrying a big bunch of sunflowers, Brennan's favourite.

"We were just about to get coffee Booth, you want some?" Angela asked, softly.

"Yeah, thanks Ange, that'd be great."

With that Hodgins and Angela took their cue to leave. Angela paused to kiss Brennan on the forehead, before they slipped past Booth out the door. As they did so Hodgins clapped him on the back of the shoulder in support.

"Bones," Booth whispered as he advanced towards her, "this was a very dramatic way to get me to buy you flowers. You know, most women just wait for a date, catch a cold maybe. You really went all out this time." He joked. His hand moving gingerly up and down her arm. Booth sat down beside her, taking her fragile hand in his, "I bought you sunflowers, I wasn't sure what you liked, but somehow these just reminded me of you."

"I love you Bones." Booth said, as if divulging a secret. He held his breath, hoping, praying that these simple words would wake her up. No, he reminded himself, this was no fairytale. "And things are never easy with you, are they Bones?" he said out loud, squeezing her hand tighter. "Reverse psychology not working either." He tried, casting a charm smile in her direction. "Ok, well I guess now is a good time to discuss with you exactly why you shouldn't have a gun…"

Booth continued outlining the numerous reasons that he had for not allowing her to have a gun. Some well founded, others simply said to irritate her, his conversation only ended by the reappearance of Angela and Hodgins. Angela moved to the side of the bed Booth was on and placed his coffee down beside him. Absentmindedly she placed her hand on the bundle of fingers that were Booth and Brennan's. Suddenly she looked up in shock.

"You felt that right?" Angela questioned animatedly.

"Felt what?" Hodgins asked, moving to stand beside her.

"She moved her hand, she moved her hand Hodgins. Booth, tell me you felt that." Angela pleaded.

"I felt it Ange." Booth replied, looking up at her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I felt it."

"I'll go get the doctor." Hodgins offered as he raced out the door.

"Hey Bren," Angela spoke, loudly and clearly, keeping her hand on Brennan's with Booth. "Come on rise and shine sweetie. There's a very sexy FBI Agent here who wants to talk to you."

"Angela." Booth protested.

"Hey, I know what I'd get out of bed for – just helping her along." Angela retorted.

Hodgins forcibly dragging the on call Doctor into Brennan's room cut their conversation short.

"Are you all family?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Angela answered, without offering any further explanation.

"You say that she moved, correct?" The Doctor asked the room, as he began looking in her eyes and testing the responses in her limbs.

"Yes, she moved her hand, this hand." Angela answered.

"In what type of movement?" The Doctor asked.

"She moved her fingers." Booth replied, frustrated.

"In a squeezing action, around your hand?"

"No." Booth clarified, "She didn't squeeze our hands, just moved against them.

"Well her pupils are looking more responsive, she seems to be fighting the ventilator to breathe on her own. I'll remove the ventilator. However, you should be aware that this is a risk and I note that her brother, Russ, has agreed a DNR." The doctor explained, looking at her chart.

Angela, Hodgins and Booth looked between each other searching each other's eyes for reassurance.

"I guess you have to do what is best for her." Booth said, leading their response.

"Ok then." The doctor took control, "I suggest you take these coffees outside while I remove her from the ventilator."

"I'd rather stay." Booth argued, not letting go of her hand for a second.

"Come on Booth, the doctor needs space to treat her properly, we'll be right outside." Angela coaxed.

"I'll come and get you when I'm done." The doctor confirmed, appreciating the way in which Angela had already manoeuvred Booth in to standing position and was guiding him away from Brennan. Booth hesitated and turned back to Brennan, kissing her lightly on the cheek and whispering something in her ear before leaving the room on Angela's arm.

The trio sat on the floor outside Brennan's room each nursing their cup of coffee, each as unsure as the other as to what to say. Their thoughts only broken by the sight of a nurse hurrying into Brennan's room. She was quickly followed by Angela, Hodgins and Booth who burst into Brennan's room with great force. However they all stopped in their tracks when they observed why the nurse had been in such a hurry.


	19. Chapter 19

Statistically Brennan should not be alive

Booth knew that statistically Brennan should not still be alive. He knew that the reasoning process that Brennan herself would employ would lead her to the conclusion that if she did defy the odds and survive she would have permanent and possibly extensive brain damage. Betting man that Booth was, he knew that if he used his head, her odds were not odds worth betting on. These were the facts. Facts Booth, Angela and Hodgins were all too well aware of. Given this, none of the trio knew quite how to react with the sight they were met with when they entered Brennan's room.

Brennan was awake.

Brennan was talking.

No, Brennan was shouting.

She was also attempting to assault the on call doctor and two nurses with the ventilator tube they had just removed from her throat.

"Get. Away. From. Me." She warned, shouting as best she could with a half voice, hoarse from intubation.

"Temperance, I need for you to calm down now otherwise the doctor will have to sedate you" a nurse pleaded, her voice soothing juxtaposed with an aggressive lunge for the ventilation tube.

"You are not being rational." the second nurse shouted, as she ducked to avoid one of Brennan's flailing arms.

"I am being perfectly rational." Brennan argued, keeping a wary eye on the doctor who was looming close enough to grab her defence weapon. "I have no idea where I am, I don't know you and you are threatening to sedate me – it is perfectly rational for me to ascertain who you are before I let you anywhere near me."

Foolishly the doctor to the opportunity of Brennan speaking to lunge for the ventilation tube and was met by a deft blow to the head. The speed of his reactions were nothing compared to Brennan's"

"Well," the doctor began, stepping back against the wall, motioning for the nurses to also back off, "it would seem that your hand eye coordination is in no way impaired."

The nurses each gave wry smiles – this patient indeed had no coordination problems.

"Of course I don't have coordination problems. I am particularly dextrous and have an advanced sense of spatial awareness. Why would I have coordination problems?"

"Dr Brennan, do you remember what happened to you." The doctor asked gently, noting that her anger was swiftly dissipating and fairly rapidly being replaced with confusion and fear.

"I…I…" She began, her eyes wide with fear as memories of the last few days filled her mind. "He abducted me. It was Martin. Martin the desk clerk. He…he…" She faltered, pressing her body against the back of the bed, making herself as small as possible. The fear on her faced touched every person in the room. "It's OK though." She assured, schooling her features, regaining control. Booth shot him. We got him. Case closed." She fell silent for a second and then added, "can I go home now?"

The doctor looked at her trying to ascertain if she was serious. He rather rapidly determined that given half the chance this woman would march out the hospital doors in a minutes notice. Carefully, he moved towards her. He knew her history; she had every right to be scared given the 24 hours she had just been through.

"Dr Brennan. You very nearly died. In fact your heart stopped and clinically you were dead for over 10 minutes."

Brennan interrupted "The chances of being brain damaged in such cases is exorbitantly high."

"Yes, Doctor Brennan, you are right." The doctor agreed, sitting carefully on the edge of her bed. "But from what I have observed in the last five minutes your body and mind are just fine."

"My body and mind are one and the same thing."

The doctor ignored her comment and continued, "Physiologically you appear to be doing remarkably well. You need rest, and lots of it. You have been through a significant trauma and I would advise that doing too much too soon could delay your recovery in the long term. In the short term I think it is important that we arrange for you to speak with a psycholo.."

"I don't believe in psychology. I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"Doctor Brennan, I would strongly advise that you talk to someone about all that has happened. Facing your own mortality can have an affect on anyone, even those with the strongest of minds."

"I'm fine. I just need to go home." Brennan persisted, frustrated and more than a little frightened at the prospect of being forcibly detained in the hospital.

"I'll see if I can arrange for you to be transferred to a hospital closer to your home. You will need to stay in hospital for at least a couple of weeks." The doctor continued, hoping that giving her some room to negotiate would help her to remain calm, to remain in control.

"Can't I just go home? I feel fine." Brennan asked, desperately hoping that she could go home. Where she felt safe, where she could be in control.

"Dr Brennan, you've already had one miracle today don't go looking for another one." The doctor warned, a light smile settling across his features. He liked this patient. He could see how her stubbornness had allowed for her survival.

"I don't believe in miracles." Brennan replied, quick as a cat.

"Well, if you don't feel a miracle is forthcoming then you'd best accept that you need to be in hospital, respect my expertise in this field and let me help you make the right decisions for your physical and mental health."

At the mention of mental health Brennan rolled her eyes an action that was met by a soft chuckle from the doctor.

"Please Dr. Brennan, trust me, I wouldn't be advising you to stay here if I didn't think it was strictly necessary."

"OK." Brennan replied quietly, quickly regaining control of the situation, calmed by the process of thinking things through. After all, if she changed her mind she could always leave. She wasn't a prisoner. She was in control, she assured herself.

"OK." the Dr, repeated, patting her lightly on the knee as he stood to leave. "I'll get Judy here to run some more fluid through your line and some painkillers which should make you feel a little more comfortable." The doctor explained, indicating towards the nurse standing beside Brennan. "In the meantime your family can spend some time with you. Although, expect to feel tired very easily and try and make sure you don't over exert yourself. If you feel tired that is your body's way of telling you to sleep – so listen to it!"

"I don't have any family." Brennan replied, no trace of emotion in her voice.

"Yes you do." Angela responded, moving towards Brennan from the space by the door she had been silently occupying. The shock of seeing Brennan alive and so Brennan like had frozen her in her tracks momentarily. However, as soon as her legs would listen to her mind she made her way to Brennan wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. "We are all your family Bren and don't for a second forget that."

Smiling at the love he observed between the two women the doctor brushed past Hodgins and Booth who were still congregated just inside the doorway in stunned silence. The nurse removed Brenan's charts from the end of her bed and shortly followed him.

The second nurse, Judy, dutifully began the fluid and pain medication and slipped from the room unnoticed as Brennan lay back in bed with Angela sitting at her side holding her hand. Brennan's eyes moved across the room and settled on Booth's. In an instant she saw all her own pain and fear reflected in his eyes and it was almost to much to bear, both for her an for him.

"I'm so sorry Booth." She said simply, her voice growing in confidence.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He smiled, a smile that did not reach his eyes. He dug his hands deep in his pockets. He was no doubt turning his poker chip in his hand Brennan thought, aware of the volumes his body language spoke.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Angela's voice, "Hodgin's and I are going to go and hunt down some ice chips for you sweetie. I'm sure your mouth must be very dry what with the intubation and all."

Brennan simply nodded, squeezing Angela's hand lightly as she rose from the bed. Brennan's eyes did not leave Booth until Angela reached the doorway.

"Ange," she called, her eyes moving to focus on Angela

"Yes sweetie?" Angela paused in the doorway, her expression unreadable.

"I... I just…thank you Ange." Brennan fumbled her words, her hands balling in to nervous fists against her bed sheet.

"No problem sweetie. You are the one that's done the hard work here not us."

With that Angela left the room, dragging the still stunned Hodgins behind her.

After an uncomfortable silence Booth began to make his way towards Brennan. He avoided eye contact, guilt eating him up. He had given up on her.

"It wasn't your fault Booth." Brennan said, managing to sound more sure of herself than she actually felt. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it Booth. He had me cornered, I had no more energy to fight I…"

"Don't Bones." Booth interrupted, sinking into the chair beside her, cradling his head in his hands.

"Don't what Booth?" Brennan asked, genuinely unsure of what to say, how to act or what to feel.

"Don't go worrying about me. Now is a time for us to worry about you." Booth reprimanded, not a hint of softness in his voice.

"Well what should I do Booth? Sit here being worried about. I'm fine." Brennan assured her concern for him fast being tinged with anger.

"You're not fine Bones, you died." Booth stated, his voice monotone.

"No I didn't Booth."

"Clinically you died Bones." Booth sighed, trying to hide the emotion from his voice

"No Booth, that's a common misconception. Something usually oversimplified by medical professionals for layman. I still had brain activity, some organs were still functioning, I wasn't dead. I didn't die."

"You're heart stopped Bones. You weren't breathing – do you not realise how serious that is?" Booth asked, frustration mounting in his voice.

"It would have been more serious if I hadn't started breathing again."

"Bones." Booth sighed, rubbing his hands over his temples. "How can you be so callous about it?"

"I'm not being callous. I just see no logical reason to dwell on the fact that I could have died. I didn't die so all I can deal with are the facts right in front of me; I survived, I'm in a hospital I most certainly don't want to be in and you're acting in a way that is odd even for you."

"Even for me?" Booth questioned, half annoyed, half intrigued.

"Yes, even for you, a particularly emotional male, you are acting strangely." Brennan was teasing him and she knew it.

"I am not a 'particularly emotional male' Bones." Booth argued as he raised his head to see the twinkle in her eye that he knew was there.

"It's not a criticism Booth. There is nothing wrong with being emotional." She continued, congratulating herself that she knew him well enough to get them through this. She had faith in herself but more than that she had faith in him, in them in whatever they had become together.

"You drive me insane – you know that right." Booth smiled. Moving to sit facing her on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Personally I think you have an underlying propensity for irrational thought Booth, and that has nothing to do with my influence, I am perfectly rational." Brennan bragged, folding her arms in front of her in mock defiance.

He sat there admiring the strength she still exhibited his hand wandering to stroke her hair. Within minute her eyelids fluttered, fighting the sleep that threatened to overcome her.

"You're tired Bones, you'd better do as the doctor said and get some sleep."

"I'm not tired. " Brennan responded, a good thirty second delay between Booth's words and her reply.

"OK Bones, you're not tired, I believe you. How about you just 'rest your eyes' and when you choose to open them I'll be right here." Booth smiled, leaning in to kiss her tenderly on the forehead.

"You'd better be" She challenged, opening one eye to glare at Booth, hoping that it would be threat enough to ensure that he would stay with her.

Booth let out a soft chuckle and moved to sit in the chair beside her, holding her hand lightly. "Well my car isn't here and there is no way in hell I'm being driven home in Hodgins' toy car so I guess you're stuck with me."

"I guess I am." Brennan muttered, a small smile gracing her delicate features as she let sleep claim her.

As he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest Booth sunk back further into the chair his tired mind faltering as he tried to digest all that had happened in the few days prior. The odds of Brennan surviving had indeed been slim. The odds of her being fully compos mentis if she survived had been slimmer. However, with a wry smile, Booth noted that it is always the bets placed upon circumstances or events that have the smallest chances of occurring that yield the biggest wins. This, he was sure, was a big win and one he was sad to say he hadn't had the faith to bet on. Guilt consumed him as he sat in the chair, fighting sleep, fighting to stay with her just as she had fought to stay in this world with him.


End file.
